Cartoon Network Danganronpa
by lightningblossom23
Summary: When 18 Cartoon Network characters are stuck inside a school with no way to get out, but to kill someone. Can Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans pinpoint the killers and bring them justice? Or will everyone end up dying? Rated T because of character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction will be a crossover between the anime/game Danganronpa and some Cartoon Network characters from the shows: Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Steven Universe, Adventure Time, Billy Mandy, Amazing World Of Gumball, Dexter's Lab, Regular Show and Ben 10. **

**If you haven't watched or played the anime don't worry, you don't need to do it to read this. **

**The main characters are Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls and Robin from Teen Titans. **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

**_Chapter 1 - Welcome To The Despair! (Part 1)_**

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup along with their father, Professor, arrived at the giant school. It was just like as huge as a palace and, on the school's entrance gate, was written in black "Cartoon Network Special Academy." As soon as they turned seven years old they had been selected to join this prestigious school. Well, at least the letter they received said it was a prestigious school.

"Okay, girls," Professor started "remember, this is a different school so there'll be different rules-" he was interrupted by his daughters.

"We know it already, Professor!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, you told us the same thing yesterday." Buttercup frowned.

"We'll be okay, Professor." Blossom said, calmly.

"I-I know, girls." he muttered "It's just that... this a new chapter of your life. Oh, you're growing up so fast." tears started forming in his eyes "You know what, I know you girls can do it. Bye, girls!" he waved as they walked closer to the gate.

"Bye, Professor!" the girls said in unison as they waved at him.

"Geez, Professor can be such a baby sometimes." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, he only cares about us. There's nothing wrong with that." Bubbles said.

"Meh, I guess you're right." Buttercup folded her arms.

"Now, let's check what destiny holds for us." Blossom said as she opened the big door to their new school.

But as soon as Blossom stepped inside she started feeling dizzy and seeing everything spinning around her. "W-What's happening?" she muttered, before falling on the ground, passing out.

* * *

Still feeling dazzled, Blossom awakened just to find herself sitting behind a classroom desk. As she yawned and streched, she looked around to know exactly where she was. She quickly noticed she was in the middle of a classroom, in front of her there was a large blackboard on the wall and there were other desks around her. "What happened?" she scratched her head.

She picked herself up from her seat and started inspecting the room and found two... odd things.

One, there was a camera in the corner of the room, as she was in a reality show or something. Was it normal for schools like these to have cameras inside of classrooms? Maybe. But it was still unusual.

Second, in the place where the windows should be there were what looked like metal shutters. She walked over to examinate it "Metal?... what the heck?" she asked aloud.

She grabbed her backpack and opened the door just to meet a long and desert hallway. "Where is everyone? And where are Bubbles and Buttercup?" she thought out loud. She noticed there was a set of double doors at her right. There could be heard voices from within. That made her sigh of relief. For a moment she thought she was alone inside that enormous school.

She started running towards the and pushed it open to the gymnasium. She found... her sisters!... along with other people she had never seem before.

"Huh?"

Everyone in the room turned around to look at the pink powerpuff girl. She felt awkard for a second before her sisters noticed her presence.

"Blossom!" Bubbles rushed towards her sister, amazingly excitedly "You're finally here!"

**_Bubbles: Super School Level: The Joy and The Laughter_**

"Yeah, where were you, sis?" Buttercup asked, with a frown.

**_Buttercup: Super School Level: The Toughest Fighter_**

"I... Who are these people?" Blossom asked, still confused with all of this.

"Who are we?" a redheaded girl stepped in so Blossom could see her "Who are _you?_"

**_Mindy: Super School Level: The Redheaded Brat_**

"I-I am" Blossom muttered, kinda intimidated by the girl that was pointing her finger to her.

"Excuse my... acquaintance Mindy. She doesn't know how to behave." a blonde frowning girl spoke up "I'm Mandy-"

**_Mandy: Super School Level: The Devious Girl_**

"Hey, take that back, you dunderhead!" Mindy exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?" Mandy replied calmly, however, narrowing her eyes evily.

"Hey, let's not start a fight... again." a tall boy with dark hair and a mask covering his eyes said. "I'm Robin, nice to meet you." he extended his hand for a handshake.

**_Robin: Super School Level: The Unafraid Hero_**

"Hi, I'm-" she was interrupted once again, this time by a small guy with glasses.

"Dee Dee, I already told to stop jumping around!" Dexter said.

**_Dexter: Super School Level: The Boy Genius_**

"I... just... can't... help... it!" she replied, while jumping excitedly "So... many... new... friends... to make!"

**_Dee Dee: Super School Level: The Happy Ballerina_**

"Let the girl have fun." Finn told Dexter "I mean, I'm also excited to join this school."

**_Finn: Super School Level: The Golden Hearted Adventurer_**

"Yeah," a yellow dog suddenly said "Although I don't even know why they invited me to a school since I'm thirty and something years old, I'm actually excited to see what this adventure holds."

"Yeah, adventure time!" Jake and Finn fist bumped.

**_Jake: Super School Level: The Cool Dog_**

"D- did that dog j-just talk?!" Blossom said, amazed and horrified at the same time.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked as you, but I'm kinda used to seeing weird stuff so." Steven said "I'm Steven, by the way."

**_Steven Universe: Super School Level: The Nice Gem_**

"And I'm Connie." a girl with short hair and dark skin spoke up "I'm Steven's friend."

**_Connie: Super School Level: The Bookworm_**

"Oh and I'd be more worried about that blue cat who talks and the golden fish with legs." Connie pointed.

"Hey, we're over here!" Gumball said.

**_Gumball: Super School Level: The Optimistic Blue Cat_**

"Yeah, and we're not weird. You guys are... humans. Gross." Darwin said.

**_Darwin: Super School Level: The Friendly Golden Fish_**

"Being human is not gross. Pff animals." Ben Tennyson spoke up.

**_Ben: Super School Level: The Alien Shapeshifter_**

"Hey, come and repeat to my face what you just said about animals and you'll see what I'll do to you." a small and brown racoon said, frowning.

**_Rigby: Super School Level: The Lazy Racoon_**

"Dude, you can't hit a kid. That's illegal." Mordecai said.

**_Mordecai: Super School Level: The Artist Blue Jay_**

"Guys," a pink haired girl with also pink skin spoke up "you haven't let the girl speak yet." everyone stared at Blossom again, waiting for her to say something.

**_Princess Bubblegum: Super School Level: The Candy Scientist_**

"Uh..." was all Blossom could say, what was happening? "What is happening?!" she shouted.

**_Blossom: Super School Level: The Commander and The Leader_**

"I wish I knew," Mordecai said "Rigby and I received a letter inviting us to a party but this turned out to be a school."

"So you're telling me you didn't even see what the entrance gate said? It was written "Cartoon Network Special Academy". How didn't that give you a clue?" Mandy asked.

"We were blinded by the 'party wave', okay!" Rigby admitted.

"Party wave?" Mindy repeated.

"Yeah, party wave!" Rigby shouted.

Suddenly, a high pitched voice sounded from the speakers in the corner of the room.

"Mic Test... Mic Test!"

"This good? Whatever." the voice said "Welcome, new students! Let's begin the welcome ceremony, if y'all don't mind."

"Who are you? Is this a prank?" Ben asked, confused just as everyone else.

"Are we on TV? Ooh let me fix my hair!" Mindy said, pulling a mirror from her pocket and checking her looks.

"I bet this is just another one of those stupid prank shows." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you do?" the voice chuckled "Well then, let me finally introduce myself..."

Suddenly, a drum-roll began to sound through the speakers and then a small black and white stuffed animal popped out of nowhere behind the podium perched on the stage. He fell back onto it on its butt.

Robin blinked "A... a toy?"

"No! It's a stuffed animal! And it is so cute!" Bubbles jumped happily.

"I'm no toy nor stuffed animal." the small thing protested "And I'm definitely not cute!" he pointed to himself "I am Monokuma, your principal and the headmaster of this school, your headmaster!"

"Our headmaster?" Blossom muttered to herself.

"Oh my god, it is so cute! I want one!" Bubbles exclaimed, happily. Buttercup simply gave a sigh.

"Is no one going to talk about how that stuffed animal just moved?" Darwin said, in horror.

"I already told you! I'm _not _a stuffed animal! I'm Monokuma and I'm your principal!" he declared, angrily.

Some of the pupils just glaced at each other with confused looks.

"Now!" he stood up straight and then bowed "Bow down!"

Gumball attempted to bow but was prevented in doing so by Mandy, who slapped his back "Don't go along with it, you idiot!"

"Oops, sorry." he rubbed his back in pain.

"So," Monokuma started "I bet you wanna know what are you doing here?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Rigby folded his arms whilst rolling his eyes.

Monokuma ignored that and continued "Well, the reason is: you're going to spend the rest of your miserable lives in here! Isn't that exciting?!"

"Are you really expecting a response?" Mandy folded her arms.

"W- what did you just say?" Steven muttered, staring at the living toy.

"We're stuck here... forever?" Connie said, not believing what the bear had just said.

"Yeah! But don't worry, maggots, the budget is large enough that i'll probably support all of you for the rest of your lives." Monokuma informed.

"Yeah cool but that's not the problem here." Mindy shouted at the bear "We can't stay here forever!"

"Oh yes you can! And you will!" Monokuma stated.

"So, the metal shutters in the classrooms and halls serve to keep us in here?" Blossom asked.

"Yup!" Monokuma smiles proudly "You can scream, you can cry, you can do whatever comes to your mind, but no one's gonna come to save ya!"

"No... you can't keep us here forever!" Jake argued.

"Well, if you want to leave the Academy-" Monokuma was interrupted by Mandy.

"A.K.A literally everybody." she folded her arms, angering the tiny bear.

"Continuing," Monokuma glared at Mandy "if you want to leave the Academy, I give you one rule."

"Huh, we don't follow rules." Mordecai said "Am I right, Rigby?"

"Yeah!" Rigby exclaimed.

"You are free to murder any of your peers!" he revealed, before jumping off the stand and performing a front flip and landing perfectly amongst the group of teens.

Silence filled the room. Did he just say that?

"M-murder?" Dee Dee muttered, scared.

"This is a joke... It _has _to be a joke... right?" Steven trembled, fearing the answer.

"Nope." Monokuma answered and started to list ways to kill someone "Beating, Crushing, Poisoning, Stabbing, Strangling, Asphyxiating, I couldn't care less!" he started to laugh "You just have to it without anyone figuring out that it was that did it. Only then will you be able to graduate form Cartoon Network Special Academy!"

"Okay, teddy bear, you're starting to scare me." Ben pointed at him, angrily.

"Yeah, this is sick!" Finn exclaimed.

"I just want to go home!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah I'm done with this crap! Just let us go home already!" Bubblegum snapped.

Monokuma grew angry "Crap? _Crap? _I can assure you this is not crap! This is your new life! You'll eat here, sleep here and _live _here! As long as it is within the school rules, you can do anything you want!"

"Wait..." Steven said "So, what are conditions of graduation?"

Monokuma sighed "I've been over this already but here it goes again. To be able to graduate, you have to _kill _one of your fellow classmates without the rest of the group finding out. However, if you fail in your task and are found out, you will be executed. And if you succeed you get to graduate, while everyone else is executed!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"So, if we want to get out of here, we must commit the perfect crime." Mandy thought aloud.

"Okay, I'm done with this bullshit." Mordecai said as he approached the bear "You're taking this _way _too far." he grabbed the bear by its neck and held it in the air.

Monokuma waved its arms rapidly in the air "Violence against the principal is against school rules!" Then it could be heard a ticking noise coming from him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mordecai grunted.

Bubbles' eyes widened "Throw him away!"

Mordecai was confused "Huh? Why would I do that?"

She just ran up, grabbed Monokuma out of his hand and tossed it into the air.

Moments later, the bear blew up, frightening the kids, teenagers and adults there.

"Oh my god!" Dee Dee exclaimed in horror "The teddy bear is dead!"

"I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR!" everyone turned back to the stand, to find another Monokuma standing there, intact "I'm Monokuma!"

"I will let you off this time" Monokuma told the blue jay "But anyone caught breaking school rules will be punished!" he stated "That's it for the welcoming ceremony. Please enjoy your school life and getting to know the building!" he disappeared into the stand.

There was silence for a few moments until Gumball spoke up "So, the only way out of this place is to..." he gulped "kill someone?"

"But that's just completely insane!" Connie exclaimed.

"This can't be real! I won't even be mad if this is just a sick joke!" Darwin uttered, with tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't think that's our current issue..." Dexter said " The real issue is whether or not anyone here is taking that bear seriously..."

_This was supposed to be a new chapter in my life... This was supposed to be a new beggining... _Blossom thought, _But now that chapter is about to fill up with blood and despair..._

* * *

**So, of course there are similarities with the first episode of the anime. I was inspired by it :P **

**I hope you liked this start, reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 - Let The Game Begin! (Part 2)_**

**If you have ideas for executions please PM me! Do not write in the comments, PM me please!**

* * *

The whole gymnasium was in silence. It had been about ten minutes since Monokuma had disappeared and none of the eighteen pupils had talked since.

But then finally someone spoke up.

"Hey, girls," Blossom called her sisters "we can get out of here easily, you know, with our powers!"

"We... no longer have powers." Buttercup said "Both Bubbles and I tried to use them but we couldn't. That stupid bear must've took them away." Bubbles nodded sadly.

_Huh, that's why I can't feel them, _she thought.

"Yeah, and he must've done something with my magic watch. It isn't working anymore." Ben said "With it I can shapeshift into various aliens."

"Cooooool." both Gumball and Darwin said in awe.

"Yeah, and he must've took away my elasticity too, now that I think about it." Jake said.

"And I can't summon my magic shield anymore! H-How is that even possible?!" Steven muttered.

"No..." Blossom whispered "There's no way he could've just taken our powers!"

"Oh yes there is." Monokuma's voice blared out of the speakers "I didn't exactly took away your powers, they are just sleeping. I injected you something so you can't use powers during your time in this school."

"I can't wait to squeeze that bear until he-" Buttercup's menace was interrupted by Monokuma.

"Attention, students!" he completely ignored Buttercup and continued "As you exit please take an E-handbook. They are located on a table to right of the exit doors."

Everyone walked towards the table and took one of the gadgets. It sort of looked like a normal smart phone but larger and heavier.

Blossom picked it up and tapped the black screen. It lit up with her name and a photo of her on the screen.

"These E-books can do so many things!" Monokuma started "With them you can call or chat with your pupils that are stuck here with you, they can take pictures, they have a map of the school and they're the only way to get into your dorm room! I know, I'm amazing!" he said, all full of himself "Monokuma out!" the audio shut off.

"Huh," Blossom tapped her chin, thoughtfully "so, according to this map," she said to herself, looking to her right "That way leads to the kitchen and the mess hall." she looked to the other way "And that way it's where our dorms are."

"Guys," Connie spoke up "I think we should search for an exit. There's no way that bear could really imprison us here with literally no way out." she suggested "We could split into groups."

"The girl with a horrible fashion sense is right." Mindy spoke up.

"Uh... thanks?"

"Dee Dee, Dexter and Ben, you go check for any flaws in the metal shutters." she said "Finn, Jake and Bubblegum you can go check the mess hall."

"Okay but who died and made you queen?" Dexter snapped.

"Can we not talk about dying right now, please?" Bubbles asked, trembling.

The two ignored the blue powerpuff and when they were about to fight, Blossom spoke up."I agree with her. Just do it, guys." she said.

Dexter sighed and began to drag himself along with the others, to the places where they were asked to go.

"I'll go check the front door." Robin offered, gently.

"You can't go on your own!" Mindy quickly replied "I'll go with you and make sure you don't do anything suspicious."

"Whatever." he said.

"Well, if either of you end up murdered at least we'll know who the culript is." Mordecai joked. Both him and Rigby chuckled at that.

"That wasn't funny." Robin uttered calmly , making the two friends cut it out, and then walked away with Mindy.

"Watching your attempts to find an escape is amusing and all but, I'll check the rooms on my own." Mandy said, calmly.

"Why?" Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to risk becoming the victim of your murder. Someone here might be planning one already." she informed the nice gem and started walking away.

"Hey, hold up, girl!" Rigby steeped in front of Mandy, making her stop and narrow her eyes at him "How do we know if _you _are not setting up a murder?" he pointed at her.

"Oh puh-lease," she rolled her eyes "Get out of my way, low-life." she pushed him aside and walked out of the gym.

Silence engulfed the gym once again until Gumball noticed there was a kitchen "Ooh, Darwin and I will check the kitchen... y'know... for survival purposes." he quickly grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him to outside the gym.

"So... Steven and I can go check the stairs." Connie said. They walked away.

"Rigby and I will go check the bathrooms then." Mordecai said, walking away with Rigby, leaving the three sisters.

"Okay, girls," Blossom said "Let's go check the dorms then."

"Sounds fine to me." Buttercup said and Bubbles nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were walking through the long hallway where the dorms were located. Blossom noticed that each room had a nameplate and a photo of the person that it belonged to. They headed towards Blossom's room, since it was the first one on their path. There was a screen next to the door. Blossom placed her E-handbook to the screen and, after analyzing the E-book the door automaticaly opened and they walked in. What was inside made their jaws hit the floor.

"Woah." Buttercup uttered in awe. "This is pretty nice. Nicer than I expected."

"Yeah. If we ignore the big metal eye-sore." Bubbles said.

"And the security camera..." Blossom added, pointing to the corner of the room.

It was a standard bedroom, with a double bed, with a bedside table with a glass lamp on the left, and a bathroom. There was also a desk and a revolving chair. As they were analyzing the room, Blossom noticed a small plasma-screen displayed on the wall.

"A TV?" she uttered, confused. "Weird how the individual behind that bear bothered to place a TV on each dorm when he plans on all of us dying."

"Blossom, can you not say it like that, please?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm sorry, Bubs, but it's the truth." Blossom said "And until we find a way to escape, we'll have to accept it."

Bubbles simply sighed.

"Hey, Bloss," Buttercup called "I think you bathroom is locked."

"Huh?" Blossom walked to the door and tried to forcefully open it, but she failed. She tried again but it still didn't open "Why is it locked?"

"It isn't locked." a voice behind them said, making the three powerpuff girls jump back. It was Monokuma. Blossom realized he had teleported next to them.

"Sorry, Blossom, but that door is a special case. It is jammed!" he said.

"W-What are you doing here?!" she muttered.

Monokuma ignored her question and walked up to the door. "You have to push the knob up and then twist it." he demonstrated it on the door and it opened up.

"Huh, it worked." Blossom with no emotion in her voice.

"Of course it did!" the bear exclaimed "Oh, and," he continued "you guys know you won't find an exit, right?" he smirked.

Blossom stood silent for a few seconds, listening to that stupid bear laugh but then snapped "You know you can't make us kill each other, right?"

Monokuma was surprised with that answer but soon replied "Are you sure about that, Utonium? 'Cause I'm pretty sure there are people here who are super desperate to leave this place. And you know the only way to leave..." he drawled "And I can't wait for that!" he laughed as he walked out of the room.

"Bastard." Buttercup mumbled.

* * *

An hour passed and after the girls check Buttercup's and Bubbles' dorms they received text from Mindy to meet with everyone in the canteen. They soon arrived at the place to find everyone else there.

"Finally, we're all here." Mandy said as the trio arrived and took a seat "I think we should discuss our findings."

"Well, Darwin and I discovered that the food is extremely delicious!" Gumball said.

Mindy rolled her eyes "Robin and I tried the front door but it was blocked, just as the windows."

"Connie and I found the staircases!" Steven revealed.

"But they were guarded off by shutters." Connie finished.

"So, apparently we only have the first floor." Robin scratched his chin in thought.

"The rooms are pretty nice." Blossom said "There's a double bed, a shower room, a TV, and a desk in the ones we checked."

"Too bad there were metal shutters in there as well." Buttercup said.

"And security cameras." Bubbles added.

"The bathrooms don't even have windows so there were no metal shutters." Mordecai said.

"Monokuma told me they re-stock the fridge daily. So, there's no need to worry about running out." Mandy revealed.

"So there are no exits?" Ben asked "I guess this plan completely failed!"

"Not really." Robin replied "The search has confirmed the thing that all of us feared..."

"Which is..." Rigby said, waiting for Robin's answer.

"The fact that we're trapped inside a cage with no way out." Robin revealed.

Everyone in the room went silent. There really wasn't a way out. Blossom stared at the others. Gumball and Darwin broke down in each other's arms. Steven and Connie had tears forming in their eyes. Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were all lost in thought, just as everyone else.

"So... we're really stuck here... forever." Dee Dee said calmly, breaking the room's awkward silence.

"Don't say that, Dee Dee." Dexter tried to comfort his sister "I'm sure we'll find a way soon."

"But what if we don't?" she asked her brother, worriedly "How can I live here? How can _we _all live here?"

"By adapting." Robin said calmly, making everyone stare at him. Some of them confused and some of them curious about what he was going to say next. Blossom was a mix of both.

"Yeah no." Rigby folded his arms "I will leave this place whether that stupid bear likes it or not."

"Maybe you will," Robin uttered "but until then we will need to adapt." he continued "It is not the strongest or the smartest that will survive, but those who are able to bring about change."

Everyone else just stared at each other and shrugged, letting Robin continue.

"Based on my suggestion, I have a proposal." he stood up from his seat "In the rules section of our e-handbooks, there's a section about 'Nighttime'. I suggest we add a rule of our own here."

"We're listening..." Dexter told Robin to continue.

"My proposed rule would be one that prohibits anyone being outside of their room alone between the hours of 9PM and 7AM." he suggested.

"But why?" Gumball asked, confused.

"This way we won't have to sit on edge, glancing at the door every minute in fear that someone is there, waiting to kill us." he responded, incredibly calm as everyone gasped. "Sadly, we cannot enforce this rule, so we will have to rely on trust." he returned to his seat.

Their old friend, silence, once again came to visit the eighteen students as soon as Robin stopped talking. They were left thinking about what was happening right now and if what Robin said was actually true.

"Hey, what's crackalakin' ?" Monokuma suddenly appeared behind them, making everyone jump in fright.

"Why so serious? Are you already feeling the _despair_?" he rubbed his paws while laughing maniacally.

"There's no despair in this room!" Steven exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know we're going to find a way to get out of this hell! It's just a matter of time." Buttercup said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." he laughed, receiving glares from the pupils "Anyways, I have a surprise to show you all."

The pupils shared a quick glance before following him.

* * *

They entered a computer room.

"Huh? How did no one found out about this room?" Bubblegum thought out loud.

Monokuma sat on the teacher's chair "Please take a seat!" he said as he gestured to the seats in front of the computers.

Everyone sat down with obvious nervousness on their faces, with the exception of a few like Robin, Mandy and Mindy, who had blank expressions.

"There are CD's beside your computers. Please place them in and put the headphones on." he instructed "Now, show time!" he rubbed his paws, happily.

Blossom picked up the headphones from her desk after putting the CD inside the disc drive. Moments later, the movie started. It was just showing static at first but then, in the screen, appeared the people she wanted to see the most at that moment. There were Professor, Mrs Bellum and The Mayor seated on her living room's couch, waving and smiling widely.

"Blossom, sweety!" Professor started "We're so proud of you!"

"Yeah, you've been selected to one of the most prestigious schools is the world! You go girl!" Mayor exclaimed.

"We hope you do well on this new chapter of your life!" Mrs Bellum said.

They all seemed to be happy for her. That's exactly what she needed to hear and watch after this horrible start. She even managed to smile through this whole thing for the first time.

"And don't forget, Blossom." Professor continued "We love you!" as soon as he finished speaking the screen went static again.

Blossom watched in horror as the scene changed. The couch her loved ones were previously seated on was completely destroyed and they were nowhere to be found. She noticed loads of blood on the ground and on the couch.

She quickly pulled the headphones out of her and threw them on the ground. She looked around just to find most of her classmates staring at the screen in shock. She stared at Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles had her hand covering her mouth in horror while Buttercup was staring angrily at the screen. But what scared her the most were Jake's and Bubblegum's reactions.

Jake was on the ground, trembling with evident fear in his eyes. Tears started forming in his eyes as he was leaving the room, running.

Princess Bubblegum was still on her seat, trembling with her hands covering her mouth. She also burst out crying and ran out of the room.

"Guys, wait!" Finn shouted, running towards his friends.

"What the fuck was this, dude?!" Mordecai shouted at Monokuma, who was just smiling widely with his hands on his hips.

"This was just a little motivation." he laughed hysterically as he walked out of the room.

Blossom noticed that Mandy was the only one not showing any type of emotion. She was just staring coldly at the screen with a blank expression.

A chill ran down her spine.

* * *

It had been an hour since the computer room. Everyone had headed to their dorms to spend some time alone. After that, who can blame them, though?

Blossom had been laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling for quite a while now. Her head was loaded of thoughts.

_Was that video really true? No, it can't be!, _she thought _No! It can't be! Monokuma said that was a 'little motivation'... maybe that was a little push for a mur-" _she was taken off her thoughts by Monokuma's squeaky voice.

"Notice from Principal Monokuma!" Blossom noticed the TV had switched on, revealing Monokuma's face. "I wanted to inform you about some things." he said "First of all, I think most of you must've noticed this by now but there's an MP3 that comes with a pair of headphones inside the drawer of your bedside table."

That was a surprise for Blossom. She didn't even bother to check the drawer of her bediside table. She opened it and found the MP3 with a pair of headphones beside them.

Monokuma continued "Since most of you are kids and teenagers, I thought you would like to listen to some music."

She checked the playlist and saw a song "Fancy by Twice." she read outloud "Nice" she commented.

"Also another thing that is not important. Only the girls' bathrooms have locks, sorry not sorry, boys. That's all. Bye, maggots."

As soon as the TV shut off, Blossom heard a knock on the door.

She walked towards the door and opened it to find Robin standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Blossom." he greeted her.

"Uh, hi, Robin. Is there anything wrong?" she asked, because of this unexpected surprise.

"No! It is just that Darwin invited everyone to his dorm so we can all get to know each other. He told me to come call you." he explained.

"Uh okay. I'll go in a minute." she gave him a fake smile.

"Cool." he walked away and she closed the door.

She wasn't really in the mood to... be with other people. But she thought it would be the best to know the people that are in the same situation as her. So she went anyways.

* * *

Shortly after, she arrived at Darwin's dorm. She knocked on the door and was received by a smiling Darwin "Great, you're here!' he pulled her inside of his room.

Most of her classmates were there. There were her sisters, there were Dexter and Dee Dee, there were Mordecai and Rigby, Steven and Connie, Robin, Ben and, of course, Gumball and Darwin. She noticed a lot of people were absent. Mindy, Mandy, Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum weren't there, which made her wondering if they were _that _affected by the video.

"There are people who, sadly, won't be coming." Darwin said.

"Yeah, Mindy said she didn't want to spend time with 'the losers that we are' pff." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Mandy said she doesn't like these type of events." Steven said "Which is weird, because this isn't even a big deal."

"And Bubblegum is still shaken by that video. I hope she recovers." Robin said.

"What about Finn and Jake?" Blossom asked. But as soon as she did, there was knock on the door. Darwin went to check who it was. It were Finn and Jake.

"I finally conviced Jake to come." Finn said proudly.

Jake folded his arms "Yeah, but I won't be staying for too long."

"It's fine to me." Darwin said "Let's begin with the presentations! Let's seat."

Most of the pupils seated on the ground while Gumball and Darwin seated on Darwin's bed.

"Okay, we'll start." Darwin cleared his throat "I'm Darwin Watterson!"

"And I'm Gumball Watterson!" Gumball said happily.

"Oh, so you're brothers! Cool." Connie commented.

"Yup! We're from a small city called Elmore!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Huh, never heard of it." Robin scratched his chin.

Gumball added "We have crazy adventures almost everyday which happen out of nowhere or when we get in trouble. Believe it or not, there was this time when Darwin and I transformed into ghosts! Now it is your turn!" he said.

"Uh okay." Steven uttered "I'm Steven Universe and I'm from Beach City."

"And I'm Steven's friend, Connie Maheswaren." she introduced herself.

"We usually fight bad gems and-" he was interrupted by Rigby.

"Yeah cool. Now it is my turn." he said, receiving glares from the room "I'm Rigby and I am..." he said as he pulled a hat out of nowhere "Eggscellent."

"Eggscellent? Is that some made up word?" Dexter raised a brow.

"What does it mean?" Dee Dee asked with big curiosity.

"Oh, it's nice of you to ask. Eggscellent means-"

"Here we go again." Mordecai rolled his eyes.

Rigby ignored his friend and continued "Eggscellent means excellent... but with eggs."

"Woah, really?" Ben said with evident sarcasm on his tone, making everyone chuckle.

"Hey, stop laughin'!" Rigby shouted "I earned this hat eating a lot of egg stuff. And I'm allergic to eggs." he folded his arms proudly.

"That's just stupid." Buttercup commented.

Mordecai coughed "Actually, _I _was the one who earned that hat for him. He was practically dead after trying to earn it, eating a bunch of eggs." he revealed.

That made everyone in the room burst out of laughter. Even Jake, who wasn't in the best mood.

"Whatever." Rigby brought his knees to his chest and sighed.

After everyone finished introducing themselves Darwin announced "Hey, I have a pack of UNO cards. Does anyone want to play?"

There were heard a lot of yes answers but then Jake spoke up "Eh, I don't really wanna continue staying here. I'm not in the best mood. Sorry, guys."

"Oh... okay." Darwin said sadly, as Jake left the room.

After a couple of seconds, Blossom also spoke up "I'm sorry, Darwin, but I think I'll go too. I have a lot of stuff in my head right now. Thank you for the invitation, though."

"Really, sis?" Buttercup placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "I think you should have a bit of fun. In times like these, it is really necessary."

"Don't worry, Buttercup." Blossom replied "But I just really want to be alone right now." she walked out of the room as she waved the other goodbye. "See ya tomorrow, guys."

She closed Darwin dorm's door and headed to her own dorm.

As she was walking she noticed, in the corner of her eye, Jake walking past his dorm and walking forward. He must've noticed her presence, because he turned around and gave her a small smile before heading forward again.

Blossom ignored this and walked towards her dorm.

She placed her E-book in front of the screen next to her door and steeped inside her room.

She immediately closed her door and threw herself on her bed. She stared at her E-book. It was 7:13 PM. What a long day. What a _horrible _day. She was hoping this was just a bad dream and this never ever happened. She would just woke up on her bed, in Townsville, safely, then hug Professor again and even return to fight crime. But this was _way _too real. She was trapped inside a school with her sisters and other people she didn't know. And apparently the only way out was to kill someone.

_Was there anybody capable of that? Was there anyone so desperate to get out of here to the point of murdering someone?, _she thought, _I just hope I don't find this out. _

Soon, laden with her own thoughts, Blossom fell asleep.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Blossom woke up with two knocks at her door.

"Dammit, what time is it?" she streched tiredly as she touched her E-handbook to check the time. It was 3:12 AM. "Gosh, it's three in the morning! Who's awake at this time?" she whispered her thoughts.

She unlocked the door to find Bubbles with Octi on her hands.

"Bubbles? It's three in the morning! Why are you awake?" Blossom asked, as she yawned.

"I'm sorry, Blossom." she muttered "I... I just can't sleep. This whole murder thing and I think I heard footsteps walking past my room and I- I" she whimpered.

Blossom sighed "It's okay, Bubbs." Blossom said calmly "You want me to go sleep with you?"

Bubbles slowly nodded in response.

Blossom gave another sigh and slightly smiled "Okay then. Let's go."

"Thank you." Bubbles whispered.

They headed towards Bubbles' room and slept there.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, sleepy uglinesses!" Monokuma's voice rang out through the dorms. "Got it? I switched beauty's with uglinesses! Y'know because you're far from beautiful!" he explained his own joke "Forget it. It's 7:00 AM, so let's get ready to another despair-inducing day at Cartoon Network Special Academy!"

Slowly, Blossom awoke to find herself in a bedroom that wasn't hers'. Oh yeah, she fell asleep at Bubbles'. Where was she though?

"Bubbles?" she called but got no response "She must've woken up earlier." she thought out loud and then yawned.

Blossom remembered that the day before everyone had agreed to have breakfast together as a part of Robin's rule, to prevent anyone worrying.

"I should get going." she said while rubbing her eyes as she got off her sister's bed.

* * *

As soon as Blossom made her way to the canteen she was greeted.

"Greetings, Blossom." Dexter greeted calmly.

"Hi, Dexter." she replied.

"Hey, sis!" Buttercup beamed, gesturing her to come sit with her.

"Good morning, Buttercup." she greeted back.

"So, are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am." Blossom responded with a small smile "Everything can be solved with a good night of sleep!"

"Have you seen Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"I thought she was already here. I actually slept in her dorm." Blossom told her.

"Really? Why?!" Buttercup asked, surprised with the news.

"She came into my room at three in the morning. She was so scared so I decided to go sleep with her, to make her feel more comfortable." Blossom answered "I think she might just be in the bathroom." she added.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Buttercup agreed.

There were currently nine people in the canteen: Blossom, Buttercup, Dexter, Mandy, Robin, Gumball, Darwin, Steven and Connie.

"So much for everyone being here on time!" Mandy mumbled.

"Hey, lookin' like this takes time! You would understand if you were pretty." Mindy snapped back as she entered the canteen.

Ben was the next to enter, followed by Mordecai, Rigby and Dee Dee.

"Who are we still waiting on?" Gumball asked.

"Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Jake and Bubbles." Connie answered.

"Weird..." Buttercup commented "Bubbles is not one to arrive late."

_She must be in the bathroom or something, Blossom, _she thought , _Don't worry... _

Soon enough, Finn toddled in with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, guys?" he called "Have any of you seen either Jake or Bubblegum? I checked their rooms and they're not in there..."

"Bubbles isn't here too!" Darwin said.

"We have to search for them!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"You can go, I'll stay here." Mandy said.

"Give them more time..." Steven tried to comfort them.

"I think we should just go check for them. Just in case something happened." Blossom suggested, trying to hide her worries.

"Let's go then." Finn said as he walked out of the canteen, followed by Blossom, Buttercup and Robin.

The four of them walked down the corridor where the rooms were situated. They stopped at Jake's room, then at Bubblegum's room and then at Bubbles's room. They were all empty but were clearly slept in.

"Um... Blossom?" Buttercup uttered, staring at her sister's door, aloof.

"Huh?" Blossom inquired when she noticed her room's door was slightly open. "Did I forget to lock it?"

"Wouldn't you notice, when you came out of here?" Robin asked her.

"Actually, I didn't even sleep here." she responded, making Finn and Robin glance at her with confused looks "I slept in Bubbles' room..." she said as she slowly pushed the door open and entered the room.

"Damn..." Finn commented as he saw Blossom's room.

Her room was a mess. There were things out of place, her bed was untidy and there were objects broken.

"...Hello?..." she uttered, as Buttercup, Finn and Robin waited at the door. "Bubbles?" she uttered, worried "Jake?... Bubblegum?..."

She turned to face the shower room, and saw that the knob had been broken. She approached the door carefully, and pushed it open.

There was... Bubbles. She was curled up into a ball, covered in blood, and trembling, fear in her eyes.

Blossom didn't even think and ran towards her sister "Bubbles, are you okay?!" she kneeled down to check if she was okay.

Slowly, she raised her trembling arm, pointing to the other end of the shower room.

Blossom slowly turned her head, fearing what Bubbles could possibly be pointing at.

There she saw the worst image she had ever seen in her life until then... Jake's dead body leaning against a wall, with a knife lodged in his stomach.

"No..." Finn uttered as he, along with Buttercup and Robin, went to check the shower room "No... No... NOOOOOOOO!" he fell on his knees, crying like he had never cried before.

"I can't..." Buttercup said, as she distanced from the shower room, failing at looking at the body.

"W-who did this?" Robin questioned in shock.

"I-I don't know..." Blossom uttered, shaken "But I swear, we'll find out..."

* * *

Rooms: Gymnasium, Canteen/Mess Hall, Kitchen, Computer Room, a few Classrooms

* * *

**Oh no, Jake's dead! I don't think you weren't expecting him to die so soon XD**

**Small Hint: Where was Jake going to when Blossom saw him? **

**Who do you think is the culprit? I wanna know!**

**If you have execution ideas PM me please!**

**Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - Let The Game Begin (Part 3)_**

**Investigation Time! It's time for me to give you some clues for this murder :D**

**This case is similar to the first on the game/anime but there are a few differences.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

It had passed ten minutes and the five pupils, Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Robin and Finn, were still there in Blossom's room, along with Jake's corpse.

Blossom was still shaken by the event. She stared at Jake's lifeless body one more time. His eyes were open but showing zero emotion. That was terrifying. _So, someone really ended up doing it..., _she thought.

Robin had seen some dead bodies during his life but this just made him really uneasy. It was an innocent person that was there. And just to think about how most of the others are kids... could a kid really do something like this?

Buttercup was pacing back and forth. She didn't want to look at the body. It made her somewhat queasy. The fact that someone really had the guts to do something like this... that was insane.

Poor Bubbles, she was still curled in a ball, trembling. It was too much for her to handle. Yes, her sisters and her used to fight big monsters and most of the times kill them. But this was a whole other level. She wasn't expecting to actually see a dead body in real life. It was too much for a seven year old to handle.

Finn... Finn was absolutely devastated. He had been crying non stop since he saw his brother's lifeless body. His brother, his best friend, his buddy... was now dead. He stood up, his face all wet from the tears, and mumbled "I _swear _to Glob, that I'll _kill _whoever did this to Jake!"

"Alright, everyone," Monokuma's voice burst through the speakers all over the school "I instruct all of you to gather in the gymnasium, _right now!_" he ordered.

"W-what? Is he actually serious?!" Finn revolted, his eyes widening.

No one bothered commenting. Bubbles suddenly stopped trembling. Blossom and Robin had reset and Buttercup had stopped pacing back and forth.

"I think we should just do as he says. I don't want to get in trouble." Buttercup said.

Finn turned his head to the green powerpuff girls "Are you kidding? Jake is here lying dead! Jake is here dead and you want to obey some stupid talking bear?" he snapped, trying to hold back his tears "We can't do that... _I _can't do that."

"I'm sorry, Finn, but we need to-"

"No! Shut up, you!" he forced his eyes shut "We're staying here."

Buttercup stepped back with that sudden reaction. Her expression was now angrier and she narrowed her eyes. No one tells her to shut up.

Blossom noticed the look on her sister's face and decided to step in "Finn, shouting won't get you anywhere. We're all as upset as you. Shouting won't bring him back, okay? Now, we need to do as Monokuma says and meet at the gym."

"She's right." Robin's voice came from behind the two "Arguing won't resolve anything. Plus, we need to know who did this."

Finn sighed "Fine." he said, lowering his head "Let's just go." he said as he walked out of Blossom's room, followed by the four other students.

Blossom could hear him whisper to himself something in the lines of "I'll avenge you, Jake. I promise."

* * *

A few minutes later, the five pupils entered the gymnasium, all of them with sad expressions, where everyone else, including Princess Bubblegum and Monokuma, were waiting.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Mindy asked, with annoyance in her voice.

"Bonnie?" Finn uttered as he saw his friend "Where the hell were you? We were looking for you!"

"It's a... it's a long story." she hesitantly replied "Where's Jake? Is he coming?" she questioned, making Finn cover his mouth by the thought of his best friend being dead.

"So, you don't know?" Robin asked her. "None of you know?"

"Know what?" Connie raised a brow.

"Jake's... Jake's dead." Bubbles finally said something after a while.

Everyone gasped with those news. Most of them covered their mouth in horror and some even let a tear drop.

Bonnie whispered to herself, while covering her mouth "Oh no..."

"Yup! The girl is right!" Monokuma exclaimed "And one of you guys killed him!"

"Are you sure about that?" Mandy narrowed her eyes "How do we know if _you _didn't kill him?"

"She's right!" Finn shouted "You killed him! You're the one who killed him!"

"Nope." Monokuma smirked "I would never do something that defeats the point of this school. That wouldn't make any sense!"

"Then who else could've..." Ben started to say.

"As if you don't know!" Monokuma interrupted "Whoever murdered Jake is in this room, and, spoiler alert, it wasn't me! So one of you did it!" he said "Oh, and before I forget, from now on, whenever a body is found by three people other than the culript, I'll make an annoucement."

Everyone gasped and looked at each other with suspicion in their eyes.

"That can't be true..." Darwin muttered.

"Is he telling the truth?" Mindy wondered.

"He has to be lying! Don't listen to him!" Bonnie ordered her peers.

"Nuh-huh." Monokuma replied "One of you definitely killed Jake to get away from here."

"Right," Gumball turned to his fellow classmates "whoever killed Jake raise your hand!"

"As if that's going to work, dumbass." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Steven shouted, making everyone shut their mouths and look at her "If the killer is really one of us, then wouldn't they be able to graduate and get out of here?"

Dexter shook his head "I think you're forgetting about the 'perfect crime' aspect to this whole thing."

"Ah yes," Mandy scratched her chin in thought "The murderer has to go undetected. I assume that after the investigation we will participate in some sort of trial, right?"

"Upupupu!" Monokuma giggled "Exactly."

"And how would this trial work, anyways?" Rigby asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Monokuma smirked "During the class trials, you will debate over who is guilty. To conclude the trial, you will all cast your votes as to who you think the killer is. If you correctly identify the culript, then they will be punished. However, if you vote wrong then only the murderer will _not _be punished, while the rest of you will. And with 'punishments' I mean... executions!"

Blossom looked terrified "Executions? H-how-"

Monokuma interrupted Blossom "Electric chair, poisoning, get your body split in half. Executions! Isn't it great?"

"Damn, you really are crazy." Buttercup commented.

"Thanks." he said "Now, I think you should start with the investigation. Time flies, y'know? I'll call you when it's time for class trial. Ta ta!" he waved as he disappeared into the floor.

"Guys," Gumball called "I think you might want to check your E-handbook thingys." he said "There are new pages."

Blossom went to check and read it out loud "Monokuma File #1" she tapped on the page, which opened to reveal what looked like a police case file. There was a photo of Jake with a red 'x' marked through it from corner to corner.

"I think we should all read the file together, so everyone is on the same page." Robin suggested.

"I'll read it." Mindy offered. She cleared her throat and began to read.

**Clue: Monokuma File #1**

"Monokuma File #1- The victim is Jake, the cool dog. Time Of Death: Around 3:20 AM. He was found dead inside of Blossom's shower room, in her private room. He was stabbed multiple times in the stomach. Other injuries include a wound on the victim's head."

"Blossom...?" Steven uttered.

"You're the killer?!" Mordecai questioned her, disgusted.

Blossom's eyes widened. Almost everyone was staring at her with disgust or throwing accusations at her.

"It can't be Blossom!" Buttercup immediately shouted "She's a super heroine and she would never do that!"

"How do we know if that's true?" Mandy snapped "We don't know you and never heard about you. As far as we know, you three could be villains! Plus, you're sisters, right? Of course you would stand up to your dear sister."

There could be heard some "Yeah, she's right." and "She has point." on the room which made Blossom step back.

"You guys really think I did it?" she inquired in disbelief, at how easily almost everyone was turning against her.

"I mean, based on the location of the body... It could only be you." Dexter said "How could've the murderer end up in your room? You're the only one who can enter."

"I- I forgot to lock my door!" she replied.

"How convenient isn't it, Blossom?" Mindy narrowed her eyes, smiling evilly.

"Blossom... d- did you- you really k- kill Jake...?" Finn muttered, clenching his fists.

"Let's not start pointing fingers yet." Robin told the group "We can't tell if she's really the murderer without any evidence. Plus, we still have an investigation ahead. I suggest we search as much of the building as possible within the limited time frame we have."

"Robin's right." Connie said "We're wasting our time with nothing. We should just split up and search for evidence."

One by one, the teens filed out of the gymnasium.

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles were left alone.

"Girls, you don't think I _really _murdered Jake, right?" Blossom asked them, with nervousness on her look.

"Of course not, Blossom! You would never!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're too innocent to do something like this." Buttercup said.

"Thanks... I guess?"

The girls headed towards her dorm.

* * *

When they arrived inside Blossom's dorm, they found Mindy, Steven, Connie and Dexter already there, inspecting the room.

When Mindy noticed Blossom's presence, she decided to mess with her "Oh look, it's our killer." she smirked.

"Shut up, Mindy!" Buttercup snapped "Blossom didn't do anything."

"Yeah, and I'm the ugliest one here." she rolled her eyes "Don't make me laugh, Butt cup. That's your name right?"

Buttercup just gritted her teeth. "Ignore her, sis." Blossom said, placing her arm on her sister's shoulder in a way to comfort her "Let's just investigate."

"Geez, this room is really a mess!" Dexter commented "There must've been one heck of a fight here."

Blossom stared at her destroyed room once again. It was still a mess. She pulled her E-handbook from her pocket and took a picture of her room.

**Clue: Signs Of Struggle **

She went to check the bathroom and saw that her doorknob was broken. She took another photo.

**Clue: Unscrewed Doorknob**

"What the hell are you doing?" Mindy asked.

"Well duh, I'm taking pictures of the crime scene." Blossom responded, annoyingly.

She pushed the shower room door's open, revealing Jake's dead body. As much as she was disgusted with that image, she still went to investigate his body.

She was just examining it to see if she could find any clue on who was the culprit. But instead, she just noticed something weird. Carefully, she lifted the left of Jake's body. "Weird." she commented.

"What is it?" Buttercup asked, entering the bathroom. "5OOF?" she read it out loud "What does this even mean?"

"I don't know..." Blossom then noticed something on Jake's left pointer finger. It was... blood? "but I think it was definitely written by him." She took another picture.

**Clue: Dying Message**

**Clue: Blood on left pointer finger**

"I see there's blood on the faucet." Dexter pointed out.

"The killer must've cleaned his hands after the murder." Connie thought out loud.

"But they obviously did a horrible job hidding the evidence." Dexter smirked.

**Clue: Bloody Faucet**

"Hey, look at this." Steven called "there are a few glass shards here on the ground."

"You're right..." Blossom uttered. "So weird..."

**Clue: Glass Shards**

Blossom turned around to look at the mirror, to see if the shards could've come from it. Nope. The mirror was clean. The shards couldn't have come from it. Then where did they come from?

There were no more clues in the bathroom so Blossom got out of it. But as soon as she did, she stared at her messy bed. Then at her bedside table, which was out of place. Where was her glass lamp? She knew she had seen one when she entered the dorm for the first time. It just... disappeared like that?

_Maybe... those glass shards that were on the bathroom's floor were from my lamp?, _she thought, _No... there were very few of them there. There had to be much more of those._

"You're going to leave, Bloss?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to search for more clues. I'll tell ya if I end up finding more." Blossom responded as she got out of her room.

She decided to go inspect the bathrooms.

* * *

When she arrived at the bathrooms, she saw Robin getting out of the boys' bathroom.

"Hey, Rob-" she was interrupted by the unafraid hero "Blossom, I found some kind of clue here. Come and see." he gestured for her to come in.

"I- I don't think I should get inside the boys' bathroom..." she uttered.

"Yeah you're right. Just a sec." he went inside the bathroom. After a couple of seconds he returned with a garbage bag on his right hand.

"That's... that's a trash bag, Robin." Blossom said, confused.

Robin frowned "Yes, I know that. But just take look on what's inside." he said, as he showed Blossom what was inside.

"Oh my god..." she stared in disbelief at what was inside. "Those are _lots _of... glass shards... The glass shards that belong to my lamp!"

**Clue: More Glass Shards Inside The Boy's Bathroom**

"Uh... what?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"My lamp was missing and there were some glass shards in my bathroom." she explained "I'm pretty sure this has something to do with the murder."

"I'm glad I could help then." Robin slightly smiled.

"Thanks, Robin." she thanked him as she walked away. Until she suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Robin?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you show me that? Don't you think I'm the murderer like everyone else?"

"Nah. You're a super hero, right? I'm a super hero too and I can recognize another one by looking at them. And super heroes are definitely _not _murderers. Plus, you're just a kid. You wouldn't murder someone." he said, giving another slight smile.

Blossom smiled "Thank you, Robin. It's nice to know someone apart from my sisters believes me. Bye."

"Bye." he waved her goodbye as she walked away. "Huh, such a nice kid." he commented, walking away from the bathroom.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Blossom met with her sisters in her dorm.

"So, did you find anything, girls?" Blossom asked.

"Nope, nothing." Bubbles said, sadly. "What about you?"

"Robin showed me a trash bag that was inside the boy's bathroom. It had plenty of glass shards inside." she revealed.

"And what does it have to do with this murder?" Buttercup asked, confused.

"There were also a few glass shards in my shower room. And, by 'coincidence' my glass lamp was nowhere to be seen." Blossom explained.

"Huh, weird." Buttercup commented.

Suddenly, the three girls heard a quiet laugh near them. They rushed to the corridor to check what it was and they found Monokuma near Jake's dorm. He placed his hand onto the sensor next to the door. After analyzing his hand, the door unlocked itself. "Since I'm nice, I've opened the door to let you search Jake's room for any clues." Monokuma said.

The three girls quickly rushed towards the victim's room and started searching for anything that could lead them to culprit.

"Okay, girls, if you find anything tell me." Blossom ordered.

Bubbles went to search the bathroom and Buttercup went to search Jake's closet. Meanwhile, something had caught Blossom's attention: the small trash can.

She got closer to it and looked at what was inside. There was a broken E-handbook and a CD. Probably Jake's CD from the day before. She picked the objects up.

"An E-book? Weird..." she quietly said.

**Clue: Broken E-handbook**

"Did you say something, Bloss?" Buttercup asked.

"Uh, I have to go do something. I'll see ya in a minute." she said as she walked out of the room, with the CD and the handbook on her hands.

Buttercup simply shrugged and continued searching.

* * *

Blossom entered the computer room. She sat on the same place she was sitting the day before. She put her headphones over her ears and slid the CD into the disc slop.

For a couple of seconds, the screen was just showing static but then it came to life to reveal a situation somewhat similar to her own. There were five kids seated in a couch. Most of them were similar to Jake but a lot colorful. Blossom noticed all of them had a horn on the top of their head. One of them started talking.

"Hey, dad," the orange one started "where are you? We miss you, dad."

"Please hurry up, dad," the rainbow individual with a ponytail said "Mom said she would abandon us if you didn't arrive."

"Please, dad." the five kids all begged, with obvious sadness written on their expressions.

Suddenly, the scene went static again. _Were they... his children?, _Blossom thought.

About ten seconds after, the scene returned. But what the screen was showing made Blossom gasp in horror, covering her mouth with her hands.

Jake's supposed children were all lying on the top of the now split in half couch, pouring blood from their bodies.

Then suddenly Monokuma's voice echoed through the headphones "And this was when Jake realized that the only way to save his family was to murder someone."

The scene suddenly shut off, leaving Blossom looking at the black screen, shaking.

**Clue: Jake's CD**

_No wonder Jake's reaction yesterday. This was horrible, _she thought, _But wait-, _she suddenly realized, _Why did he get a different one? And this one seemed so real, unlike mine. There's something fishy going on in here- _

"Attention, students!" Monokuma's voice bursted from the speakers, taking Blossom off her thoughts "The investigation is over! Please gather at the large red door of the school area of the first floor!"

"I just hope this goes well." Blossom uttered as she walked out of the room.

* * *

She walked into a small room where she found everyone already there waiting. Buttercup and Bubbles quickly noticed her sister's presence and ran towards her.

"Did you find anything, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"I-" Blossom was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of the elevator's door opening, which made everyone stare at it.

Monokuma began to speak "This elevator will take you to the conference room." he said.

Everyone started quickly entering it.

As the sisters were entering, Bubbles tapped on Blossom's shoulder, making the latter turn around.

"Don't worry too much, Blossom." Bubbles said with a small smile "After all, you still have an alibi, right?" the blue powerpuff girl entered the elevator.

_An alibi?..., _she then remembered, _Oh yes, the_ _alibi!_

Everyone was already inside and the elevator had started moving. Blossom glanced around and noticed that everyone's expressions consisted on sad and serious. Specially Finn. _Poor Finn, _she thought, _It really must hurt to know his best friend died by the hands of someone in this elevator..._

The elevator suddenly came to a halt. The doors opened to reveal a grand room decorated in blue and gold, with red curtains. There was also Monokuma seated in a giant kind of throne.

"Now," Monokuma started, cheerfully "Let our first class trial begin!"

* * *

**Clues: **

**1) Monokuma File #1 - The victim is Jake, the cool dog. Time Of Death: Around 3:20 AM. He was found dead inside of Blossom's shower room, in her private room. He was stabbed multiple times in the stomach. Other injuries include a wound on the victim's head.**

**2) Signs Of Struggle**

**3) Unscrewed Doorknob**

**4) Dying Message**

**5) Blood On Left Pointer Finger**

**6) Bloody Faucet**

**7) Glass Shards**

**8) More Glass Shards Inside The Boy's Bathroom**

**9) Broken E-handbook**

**10) Jake's CD**

* * *

**Here you got the clues. Can you guess who's the killer now? I'm going to admit, I think I might've given away the killer with one specific clue.**

**The class trial is next chapter and I'm really excited for it! I just hope it ends up well.**

**I would appreciate reviews and execution ideas :)**

**See ya next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 - Let The Game Begin (Part 4/Final)_**

**I had to correct a little error on the previous chapter... I hope nobody noticed...**

**Okay so it's time for my favorite part: The Class Trial! I really liked writing it, so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Okay, dunces," Monokuma rudely said "Just take a place at one of the stands and let the game begin."

"Why do you gotta be so rude?" Bubblegum asked, as she placed at her stand.

Monokuma ignored and continued talking "The rules are simple. You'll debate on who's the culprit and once you think you already know them, you vote! If you get them right, the murderer will be punished. However, if you don't, then everyone with the exception of the murderer will bite the dust." he explained "Oh and If you decide not to participate, you'll be executed as well!"

As Blossom walked to her stand, she started examining this whole thing. Forming a large circle in the middle of the room were eighteen stands, one of which had a black and white picture of Jake with a giant red X over it. Blossom was seated between Finn and Gumball.

"Got it? Nice. Let's start with the trial!" Monokuma announced.

"Wait!" Bubbles shouted "What is that thing over there?" she pointed to Jake's picture.

"Oh that. It's not nice to exclude the dog just because he's dead." Monokuma responded "Now, onto _Cartoon Network's Special Academy's _first class trial!"

**Class Trial Start!**

"Ugh, do we really have to do this? It's pretty obvious that Blossom is the killer!" Mindy said, receiving glares from the powerpuff girls.

"We'll see that after the debate." Robin said calmly.

Mindy rolled her eyes "Come on, are you guys really that dense?" she spoke up "It's so obvious that it is Blossom the killer! How else could've the murderer enter the room when it was **locked**?"

"That is if it was ever locked. I don't remember locking the door when I left the room at night." Blossom said.

"Yeah, of course. That doesn't seem convenient at all." Mindy sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey," Buttercup spoke up "Just because Jake's body was in Blossom's room, it doesn't mean Blossom was the one who killed him!"

"Actually, it kinda does." Mandy pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Can you explain it then?" Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms.

"As you wish, kiddo." Mandy cleared her throat.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"Jake was found inside of Blossom's room, right?" Mandy didn't wait for an answer and simply continued "Blossom's the only one who can access to her room... with her E-book." she said "Our E-books act as keys to our dorms and they're the only way a student can walk into his own dorm, isn't it right, Monokuma?"

"Yup, the blond girl with anger issues is right!" the bear nodded.

After glaring at the bear for a second, Mandy continued "So, unless Blossom has lost her handbook recently, she was the one who killed Jake. Have you lost your E-book recently, Blossom?"

"Uh... no, but-"

"And that proves my theory. I don't have anything else to say." Mandy finished.

"So Blossom's the culprit? Well, that was easy." Gumball seemed satisfied.

"I already told you I forgot to lock my door! Both Jake and the murderer could've entered easily!" Blossom shouted.

Mordecai ignored her "So, Blossom is clearly guilty because **she has no proof she wasn't the murderer-**"

"No!" Blossom contradicted "That's wrong!"

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Blossom's Alibi**

"I'm wrong? Why then?" Mordecai frowned.

"Because I have some proof that I'm not the culprit." she revealed "I have an alibi! Tell 'em, Bubs!"

"Uh... oh yeah!" Bubbles cleared her throat "At around 3:10 AM, I went to Blossom's room to ask her if she could go sleep in my room because I was scared with this whole murder situation. She spent all the night in my room, so she couldn't be the killer."

"Yup. And guess what? The murderer happened around 3:20 AM, which was near the time I went to Bubbles' room, so, I'm innocent." Blossom said proudly.

"And how are we supposed to believe that?" Ben asked "You two could be working together, so both of you could escape the school!"

"That's impossible." Buttercup said "They wouldn't work without me!"

Blossom face-palmed "Buttercup, this is not the time." she muttered.

"Actually," this time Monokuma spoke up "Only the killer can leave the school, so there's no point on working with someone. Of course you can have an accomplice but they wouldn't be albe to graduate."

"See, that proves I'm not the killer!" Blossom said, with a sense of relief.

"Eh, not really." Mindy said "Jake was still murdered in _your _room. So, you're not completely innocent." she managed to smirk, despite the circumstances.

Blossom thought for a moment and then spoke up "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed "I do have something that can prove my innocence." she pulled her E-book from her pocket and showed everyone a photo of her doorknob "The broken doorknob."

"And how does this prove your innocence, exactly?" Mindy raised a brow.

"My doorknob was jammed and Bubbles, Buttercup and I were the only ones who knew how to open the door properly. You can ask Monokuma." Blossom said.

Everyone turned to Monokuma to know what he had to say "It's true." he shrugged.

"And that proves not only my innocence but also Bubbles and Buttercup's." Blossom finished.

"I guess you're not the murderer then." Ben said. "Sorry."

"Okay but now we're back to square one." Connie said "At least we had a suspect, now we have nothing."

"Not exactly." Robin said "We definitely know that someone forced the lock open."

"Yeah, the killer!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"I... don't think so." Robin said "Maybe Jake was running from the killer and went to Blossom's room to hide. Then he tried to barricade the door, since he didn't have a key to lock it. That would explain the room's mess." he continued "Probably he tried to hide in the bathroom, meaning that Jake could be the one who tried to force the lock open, breaking the doorknob."

"But why would he go to Blossom's room and not to his own?" Darwin asked.

"Maybe because he saw Blossom's room door wasn't locked and decided to enter, since he was in a hurry." Robin explained.

"That's a good theory." Dexter said "It's just sad that we cannot find the culprit with that."

"True..." Robin uttered.

They all stood silent for a couple of seconds until Mandy finally spoke up "Since no one's going to say it, I will." she cleared her throat "Since, apparently, Blossom and her two assistants are ruled out," she said, receiving glares from Bubbles and Buttercup "I recall Princess Bubblegum for being absent this morning!" she pointed at the pink skinned girl, making everyone gasp.

"W- what?" Bonnie whimpered, taking a step back.

"What are you trying to insinuate?!" Finn furiously shouted.

"Don't act like you don't know." Mandy said "There were three people missing this morning, and those people were Bubbles, Jake and Bubblegum." she continued "And since one of them is dead and the other one is, apparently, not a suspect anymore, that raises the question: Where was Bubblegum during the time Jake's corpse was found?"

"Shut it! Bonnie wouldn't murder Jake! She was his friend!" Finn shouted.

"Calm down, man." Rigby told him.

"Don't you think that's a strong accusation, Mandy?" Connie inquired "After all, they really _were _friends."

"I don't remember ever accusing her." Mandy said "It's just that I find it weird that she wasn't present that time. So," she continued and now stared directly at the candy princess "Bubblegum, can you answer all of us this simple question: Where were you when Jake's body was found?"

"I was in my room, obviously!" she immediately shouted.

_That's a lie!, _Blossom thought, _But why would she lie about it..._

"Uh, what?" Finn turned to his fellow friend "Bonnie, that's a lie..."

"W- what...?" she uttered.

"We searched for you in your bedroom... You weren't there." he said.

"I- I..."

"Bonnie... did you kill Jake?" he asked, softly.

"What... of course not! Come on, Finn! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Then tell us where you really were." Mandy said "If you tell us the truth then we'll brush it off and continue the case. If you don't... then we can proceed with the votes."

Bonnie lowered her head "I... I can't." she muttered.

"Well, let's start the votes then!" Mindy said with a giant smile on her face.

"Wait!" Robin shouted "I think there might be something that can tell Bubblegum isn't the killer."

"Really? What?" Gumball curiously asked.

"Blossom, you know what I'm talking about, right?" Robin asked her.

Blossom replied confused "I do?" but then it clicked "Oh! Are you talking about the trash bag?"

"A trash bag? A trash bag is going to prove her innocence?" Mindy raised a brow "Explain it!" she demanded.

"Robin found a trash bag inside the boy's bathroom. The trash bag had lots of glass shards, glass shards that could belong to my glass lamp." Blossom explained.

"Are those the same glass shards we found in your shower room, Blossom?" Steven asked.

"Exactly."

"Okay but how does that make the candy girl innocent?" Mindy asked.

"Because, the only way to enter the boy's bathroom is with a boy's handbook. And if it that trash bag was inside the boy's bathroom that means that-" Robin was interrupted by Dee Dee "The murderer is a boy!"

Almost everyone gasped in shock.

"Exactly." Robin said. "That is unless someone has lost their E-handbook recently. Has someone lost their handbook recently?"

Everyone said no.

"Then it's official. The murderer couldn't be Bubblegum, because it was a guy." he said, making Bonnie sigh in relief.

"Okay, which of you guys did it?" Mindy asked, looking at all the boys with a suspicious look.

"As if someone would admit something like that." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Instead of asking every guy if they're the culprit, why don't we just go back to the basics?" Connie suggested "_What _killed Jake."

"Um... a knife?" Rigby responded as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Not just any knife, but a kitchen knife!" Bubblegum corrected him.

"Wait," Ben said "So if we discover who took the knife from the kitchen... we discover the murderer!"

"Wait really?" Mindy asked "Because I think I know who took the knife."

"Oh and you just decided it wasn't important to tell us?" Mandy folded her arms, clearly irritated.

"I didn't tell you because..."

"Because..." Dexter waited for her answer.

"Because..."

"Just spit it out already! We're running out of time!" Buttercup shouted.

"Because that person was Jake!" she shouted.

All pupils froze.

"J- Jake?" Finn whimpered.

"And how do you even know that?" Blossom asked.

"I know that because I was at the kitchen eating a sandwich when you were all doing your losers sleepover or whatever." she rolled her eyes. "And then Jake entered, but left, like, after a couple of seconds. I didn't pay him attention so he could've been the one taking the knife."

"But why would Jake need a knife?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe for self-defense?" Gumball suggested "In this case it would make sense."

"I don't think that's the case." Bubblegum spoke up "He could've just locked himself in his room like everyone. Why would he go grab a knife?"

"Maybe..." Robin started "He was already planning on killing someone..."

Everyone stood silent for a couple of seconds.

"Jake was going to kill someone?" Finn furiously asked "What is wrong with you!"

"Hear me out, Finn. There's no other reason Jake would just steal a knife from the kitchen, if not to kill someone." Robin explained. "That would completely destroy my previous theory though."

"I don't think it would." Blossom said "Instead of Jake being the one trying to escape the killer, Jake was the killer and was the one running after someone here."

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"You are wrong! Jake wouldn't kill someone!" Finn shouted.

"Finn's right." Bonnie said "Jake is not a killer, he was not a bad person- I mean dog!"

"Yeah, he actually seemed like a really cool dude..." Mordecai commented.

"Exactly, he was!" Finn shouted, tears started forming in his eyes "Plus, **he had absolutely no reason to do such thing!**"

"That's wrong!" Blossom contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Jake's CD **

"He _did _have a reason." Blossom pulled Jake's CD from her pocket "We _all _had."

"That stupid CD from the computer room? It only showed a stupid couch or whatever." Mordecai folded his arms, with an unbothered look.

"I thought those CD's were fake!" Darwin said.

"Possibly not Jake's though. His CD was _a lot _more disturbing and realistic. And when I say a lot I mean _a lot._" Blossom said.

"Wait, you know what is in that CD?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, I found it on Jake's trash bin." Blossom said.

"How did you even enter his room?" Gumball asked, suspecting her.

"Monokuma unlocked the door for us." Buttercup responded.

"Yup!" Monokuma confirmed.

"Okay that's all fine and dandy," Rigby said "But who's the killer?"

"Oh yeah..." Robin uttered. "I don't know."

"Does anyone have any more clues?" Steven asked.

Blossom then remembered "I also found a broken E-book inside Jake's trash bin. Probably Jake's."

"What?" Mandy looked at her with a confused expression "Why would Jake break his own handbook?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense at all!" Dee Dee said.

"Do I look like I know?!" Blossom replied, annoyingly.

"Maybe he... forget it, I got nothing." Ben said.

_It just doesn't make sense..., _Blossom thought, _Wait! What if-_

"What if that's _not _Jake's handbook?" Robin suddenly spoke up, making everyone turn their attention towards him.

"What are you talking about now?" Mandy asked in annoyance.

"No one would just break their E-books before committing a murder... I believe that that was not Jake's E-handbook. But the murderer's instead!" he said, surprising everyone.

"And why would the murderer do that exactly?" Mindy inquired.

"To confuse us, of course!" Blossom exclaimed. "Maybe the murderer accidentally broke his E-book while the murder was happening." she suggested.

"But that would mean someone here doesn't have an E-book then." Bubblegum said "We all confirmed it earlier that we all had our E-books with us."

"Really, Princess?" Dexter spoke up "I thought you were smart enough to unsolve it."

"Oh and you know what happened, genius?" she raised a brow.

"I think I do." he cleared his throat "Since we all know we have our E-books here and the E-book that was inside Jake's room probably wasn't Jake's... that would mean that someone has Jake's handbook pretending it is his'!"

"And how do we discover if that's actually true?" Bubbles asked.

"Just watch." Mandy said. She pulled her E-handbook from her pocket and went to the app: Messages. She opened on Jake's chat and wrote 'Gotcha' and immediately sent it. There was a E-book that vibrated...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... it was Rigby's... no, even better, _Jake's..._

Everyone was shocked. Rigby was the murderer.

"Care to explain, Rigby?" Mandy raised a brow, waiting for his answer.

"You typed the wrong person! I didn't kill Jake!" he shouted hysterically.

"Rigby... it's over..." Steven softly said.

"What do you mean 'it's over'?! I didn't kill Jake! I didn't!" he shouted even louder.

"Bro... really?" Mordecai felt like he was about to cry. His friend? A murderer?

"I didn't kill Jake! I'm telling ya!" he cried "And **you have no proof I did it!**"

"That's wrong!" Blossom contradicted once again.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Dying Message**

"What do you mean, I'm wrong?" he inquired, sweating of nervousness.

"There's a clue that could tell us that Rigby was in fact the murderer." Blossom said as she showed everyone a photo she had taken of the weird code she had found behind Jake's dead body.

"5OOF? Is that some kind of code?" Mindy asked.

"It's Jake's dying message. He probably wrote it to tell us who was the one that murderer him." Blossom explained.

"And how do we know if he was the one writing it?" Ben asked.

"I found blood on his left pointer finger." she revealed "That means that when he was being killed, leaning against the wall, he was writing that message."

"But how does that proves I'm the killer?" Rigby asked.

"Wait, if he wrote the message against the wall, doesn't that mean the message is upside down?" Darwin asked.

"Not exactly." Blossom explained "It would actually have to be flipped 180 degrees clockwise. And when that happens you get-"

Buttercup frowned "FOO5? That still doesn't make any sense!"

"That F looks more like and E to me." Mandy commented, her hand rasting on her chin.

Bubbles brightened "And that 5 could be an S!" her smile faded quickly, though "But that still doesn't help with anything."

Gumball grabbed Blossom's handbook "There's something wrong with these O's. They look kinda weird..."

"Hey, give me that!" Blossom took her E-book back "You're actually right. They look more like... like..."

"EGGS!" Finn shouted. "I think it says 'EGGS'!"

"Eggs? What do eggs have to do with me being the murderer?" Rigby furiously asked.

"_Eggscellent?_" Mordecai muttered.

Rigby gulped.

"No... No..." Rigby muttered to himself.

"Eggscellent, huh?" Mandy said "I don't think you should've shared that with us..."

"No! I didn't kill him! I swear!" Rigby shouted desperately.

"It's over, Rigby..." Blossom uttered "Just admit it..."

"No! No! No!" he shouted "I swear I didn't kill him!"

"I guess that's enough!" Monokuma exclaimed "Onto the votes!" He pulled a lever as a giant slot machine suddenly appeared behind Monokuma. The reeled spun quickly before each of them stopped on one person's face.

The person's face was Rigby's.

* * *

"W- what the hell, man!" Mordecai shouted furiously at his friend, tears forming in his eyes "Why did you kill him?!"

Rigby was trembling, his hand on his mouth "He... He was crazy! He was going to kill me!" he shouted.

"Oh, so now my brother was crazy! Don't try to lie to me, you son of a-" Finn was shouting like crazy but was cut off by Mandy.

"Care to explain, Rigby?"

Rigby sighed "Okay." he started explaining the whole event "It was 3:15 AM. I had woken up, hungry as hell. So I decided to go to the kitchen to get some food. Five minutes after and I was heading to my dorm, when I found someone standing down the hall. It was Jake. I called him and asked what he was doing there in the dark. He didn't respond, but he raised his hand. He was holding a big fat knife on his hand and started running after me. I didn't think twice and started running towards my bedroom to lock myself in it, but it was so dark I couldn't see it. I happened to see a dorm with its door slightly open so I just entered it. It happened to be Blossom's room which was empty."

He paused a little and then continued "I entered the room and immediately started moving everything to the door so he couldn't enter. I know that wasn't going to obstruct him forever so I decided to hide in the bathroom. However, it wasn't opening. I was hearing his footsteps getting closer and closer to the room so I just broke the doorknob in an attempt to open the door. It surprisingly worked and I walked in. But then I saw the glass lamp on Blossom's bedside table and I decided to just grab it for protection. A couple minutes later and he had succeeded on entering the room. I was trembling, I knew he was going to inspect the bathroom. Then the bathroom's door slowly opened. There he was. Jake was staring at me with an insane look! He was completely nuts! He raised his knife, ready to kill me, but then I just hit him on his head with the lamp, which broke in pieces in the process. He fell with that, and the knife too. I quickly grabbed the knife as he slowly stood up. I didn't even think twice and stabbed him. I stabbed him multiple times until I was sure he was dead." he stopped for a moment, letting some tears fall "I really didn't want to. But it was either he or me."

"Jake..." Finn whispered, before breaking down in tears.

"That makes sense." Dexter said "This whole murder didn't look like it was planned at all."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"There was blood on the faucet, which could be easily taken off. The glass shards were in a place literally every other guy could walk in. Overall, this really looks like something that wasn't planned."

"Okay, I'm tired of hearing you all." Monokuma said "Let's just start with the execution!" he rubbed his paws together.

"Hey, it was just self-defense!" Mordecai shouted "It wasn't on purpose!"

"Mordecai's right!" Connie shouted "He shouldn't be punished by defending himself!"

"Let the punishment begin!" Monokuma announced as he pressed a big red bottom.

* * *

**Execution: Allergic Reaction**

Rigby was tied with ropes in a chair, with a giant table right in front of him. He had a bib with a draw of a egg with a smile on his face and was wearing his famous hat, which was written 'I'm eggscellent'. In the table in front of him was a plate he knew by heart, the thing that almost killed him: the eggscellent from the eggscellent challenge. There was Monokuma seated in front of him, gesturing for him to eat the plate. Rigby shook his head, sweating. Monokuma then pulled a hand cannon out of nowhere and started shooting millions of eggs non-stop at Rigby's mouth. He shoot for a couple of seconds until Rigby finally fell to the ground, unconscious, not breathing at all. Dead... with an allergic reaction caused by the eggs.

**Executed: Rigby**

* * *

Almost all of the students were shaking by what they had just seen on the big screen.

"W- what was that...?" Dee Dee asked, trembling like crazy.

"That was an execution! Don't worry, you'll get used to them!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"How can you just act like nothing happened?!" Robin glared at him.

"Oh, poor innocent Robin," Monokuma started "This is just how the game is! Someone is killed and the despair increases." he turned to the other students "I think you should go get some sleep now. You look terrible! Bye bye!" he then walked away.

"I can't handle this!" Bubbles broke down "I can't be here anymore!"

"Bubbles, we'll get out of here, don't worry." Buttercup tried to comfort her sister.

"Bubbles' right... this is useless." Mordecai said with sadness in his voice "We might as well just wait for our deaths."

"Don't talk like that..." Blossom uttered "We can't give up on hope... that's exactly what the headmaster wants!"

"Sorry, guys," he said "I'm going to my room." he walked away.

"I'm going to bed too..." Finn said "This was a long day..."

A lot of people started walking to their dorms too.

"I think you should also get some sleep, Blossom." Robin said "We all should. This was a tiring day." he then walked out of the room.

"I guess he's right." she whispered to herself. She and her sisters made their way out of the room and headed to their rooms. Where they slept, waiting to see what future was holding for them.

* * *

**Yes I know this case was easy but the first cases are always easy so... **

**The next ones will be more difficult, I promise... **

**What did you think of the trial and the execution? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me!**

**If you have execution ideas please PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 - A New World (Part 1)_**

**There won't be a murder this chapter, it's just the buildup for it. Sorry :P**

* * *

Blossom woke up. Her head was hurting like hell. She looked around at her room. Yesterday, she hadn't really paid attention to it when she had walked inside because of how tired she was. But now she could clearly see that it wasn't a mess anymore, it was cleaned. It looked like a murder hasn't happened the day before. How... how could Monokuma just act like nothing had happened? So.. heartless...

"Ugh." she moaned in pain because of her hurting head as she stood up. She tapped her handbook's screen and noticed it was 07:14 AM. "Dammit, I'm late!" she immediately walked to her shower room and started preparing herself for the day.

* * *

As soon as Blossom entered the mess hall, Mindy immediately stood up an jabbed a finger at her "You're late! Where the hell were you?!"

"I overslept, okay!" Blossom replied. "Why is it so important though?"

"Didn't you hear Monokuma's announcement? He told us he would open a new world or something for succeeding on yesterday's trial." Dexter responded.

"There was an announcement? I guess I was such in a deep sleep that I didn't even hear it." Blossom said.

"Anyways," Princess Bubblegum continued "We should investigate the building after breakfast."

"That way we can find a way to escape!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Meh, it's not like we'll make it out alive." Finn said with a monotonous voice tone.

"Don't be such a downer, Finn." Steven said.

"Why are you even bothering? We will all die sooner or later." he continued.

"Ignore him, he's just sad because his best friend is dead." Dexter said, coldly, receiving a glare from Finn.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, the pupils were already planning the investigation.

"Judging by our E-handbooks," Robin started "There are more rooms on the first floor. We should split up and investigate them and try to find an exit."

As Robin said that, the other students started forming groups with the people they already knew before entering the school, leaving Robin, Ben and Mordecai alone.

"Um..." Robin uttered "I think we should mix up, y'know? Try to get along with people we don't know." he suggested.

Everyone stood silent and stared intently at Robin, as if they were expecting him to continue.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Form the groups then!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Oh, okay then." he thought for a moment "Let's see..."

After a couple of minutes the groups were already formed. Blossom, Robin, Finn and Dexter formed the first one. Bubbles, Darwin, Princess Bubblegum and Ben formed the second. Mandy, Mordecai, Buttercup and Steven formed the third. And Connie, Mindy, Gumball and Dee Dee were the fourth one. They went to explore the new rooms.

* * *

The first room they went to had 'Library' written on its door. Robin pushed the door open, revealing about millions of books. Maybe that was an exaggeration but there were _lots _of books there. The books were all organized in bookshelves. There were also some desks with a laptop placed on each of them. That had to be the biggest library Blossom has seen.

They walked in, staring in awe at the books around them.

"There must be, like, thousands of books in here." Blossom commented.

"You're right." Dexter said, scrolling through the books in the shelves "I'm not surprised. This is one of the, if not _the_, most prestigious school in the world."

"Yeah, and meanwhile the most prestigious school in the world is the place where we all are gonna die." Finn said, his voice tone still monotonous.

Blossom simply sighed and continued staring at the books. There were books of all genres. That was actually a good place for her. Reading was her favorite hobby. She was thinking about borrowing a book later after the investigation to read while she was inside of that hell of a school.

The four of them split up and went to different sections of the place.

Dexter was sitting on a desk, trying to work with the laptop "The laptop doesn't work at all. What a surprise." he sarcastically said.

"Guys, I don't think there's something that can help us in here." Blossom said.

"We could try searching for some kind of book that has some information about this school. Maybe that way we can find a way out." Robin suggested.

"I doubt the mastermind would give us any type of clue about leaving this place." Dexter said "But go ahead."

"I agree with Dexter. I'm going to search the other rooms." Blossom said, exiting the library.

* * *

The next room Blossom entered was some sort of trophy room. There were her sister, Buttercup, Mandy, Mordecai and Steven inside.

"Hey, sis!" Buttercup greeted as she noticed her sister.

"Hey, Buttercup! So, did you find anything here?"

"Nope. There are just a bunch of boring trophies." she responded.

Blossom walked to have a closer vision of the trophies. There were a lot of normal sized golden ones and even some medals inside of a glass compartment, organized in various shelves.

Out of them all, there was one that stood out to Blossom. It was a bigger trophy compared to the other ones, all painted in gold.

"How does this school has so many trophies, after all?" she thought aloud. "I thought it had just opened."

"They're fake." Mandy said, analyzing the big trophy. She showed Blossom her fingers, which were covered in some golden dust, from the big trophy. "I presume they were just painted with golden paint."

"Okay. Thanks for the information." After receiving no response from Mandy, Blossom walked out of the room.

* * *

She entered inside of what looked like a music room. There were basses and guitars stacked the walls. There were all types of instruments a person could imagine. She noticed there were already other people in there: Bubbles, Darwin, Princess Bubblegum and Ben.

"Oh hi, Blossom!" Bubbles greeted her, happily "Isn't this place great?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Blossom replied, looking around at the room.

"Remember when we formed a band and we beat that evil clown?" Bubbles asked her, as she approached the drums "I played the drums and you played the the bass! Do you still remember how to play it?"

"Let me see." Blossom said as she grabbed a black and white bass and played random musical notes. "Huh, I think I still got it."

She placed the bass on the place it was before and walked toward the exit.

"You're leaving?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I don't think this place has anything that can helps us get out of here." she responded "Do you know if there are any other rooms?"

"I heard there was a pool somewhere. Bye!" Bubbles waved her goodbye.

"Bye." Blossom waved back, as she exited the room.

* * *

Blossom walked towards a set of double doors and pushed them open, revealing a giant room with a giant pool in the middle of it. There was pool equipment stacked against a wall. In the corner there two doors that would lead inside the locker rooms. The pink one was the girls' locker room and the blue one was the boys' locker room. Next to the doors were the same screens that were found in the dorms to analyze the students' E-handbooks.

Inside the room were Mindy, Connie, Gumball and Dee Dee, investigating the room.

"Oh hey, Blossom." Gumball greeted as soon as he noticed she was in the room.

He walked next to her. "Pretty nice, huh? It's kinda getting difficult to hate on this school." he said, smiling.

"Yeah..." she uttered. _How can he be smiling? Didn't he see what we all saw yesterday?!, _she thought.

"So, did you find anything special here?" the powerpuff girl asked.

"Nah, nothing." his smile vanished from his face. "Did you?"

"...Nope.." she responded "Do you know what's there?" she pointed towards the locker rooms.

"There's just some exercise equipment. Nothing special." he replied.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." he said before heading towards the locker rooms, Blossom following him.

Dee Dee and Connie noticed Blossom was with Gumball in the room and smiled at her. "Hey, Blossom!"

"Hi, girls." the powerpuff girl replied. Blossom noticed Mindy was also staring at her so she smiled awkwardly at her. The latter simply rolled her eyes and turned away from her.

_Gosh, what's her problem..._

Gumball and Blossom eventually arrived in the locker rooms, where the former had to put his handbook on the scanner beside the door for them to enter.

"This is the boys locker room." he said.

Blossom silently analyzed the room. Gumball was right. There was only exercise equipment along with lockers of course. "Yeah, there's nothing here." she said, disappointed "Thanks, either way."

"You're welcome." he sighed "I just hope we find a way out soon enough."

"Me too." she also sighed.

* * *

Moments later, everyone reunited inside the canteen to discuss their findings.

"So, what did everyone find?" Mandy asked.

"Gumball, Dee Dee, Mindy and I found a pool." Connie said "It was pretty big."

"Was there a way out?" Darwin asked.

Connie shook her head, sadly. "Nope, it didn't seem like there was."

"Well, Bubbles, Bubblegum, Darwin and I found a music room, but there was no way out that we could find." Ben said.

"Um, Robin, Blossom, Dexter and I found a library." Finn said.

"With that we can obtain some information about this school and this whole situation." Dexter added.

"And we just found a lame trophy room with fake trophies." Buttercup folded her arms as she grumbled.

"I guess this was just a big waste of time then." Mandy said.

"It wasn't a waste of time, Mandy." Robin said "Plus, we can try again with future rooms."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes "I'm going somewhere else." she walked out of the room.

Soon, the other pupils also left the room, leaving Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup there.

"So, girls, did you make new friends already?" Blossom asked them.

"Well, Darwin is nice and he is good with the flute. We could form a band after this." Bubbles said.

"And Mandy says she likes horror movies just as me, so I guess that could be the beginning of a friendship." Buttercup said, receiving weird looks from her sisters.

"Mandy? She literally never smiles." Bubbles commented.

"Yeah and she kinda looks intimidating." Blossom added.

"She could be cool and not smile at the same time? Maybe she wants to look tough in front of people she doesn't know." Buttercup shrugged "What about you, Bloss?"

"Well, Robin is nice, I guess. He seems friendly." she sighed "I just hope we get out of here."

"Yeah, me too." Buttercup uttered.

"Hey, has any of you checked the rules yet?" Bubbles asked while using her E-book.

"No, why?" Buttercup inquired in confusion.

"I just feel like we should read them." Bubbles replied. "They may be important."

"Ugh, as you wish." Buttercup mumbled.

**Rule 1 - Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**

**Rule 2 - "Nighttime" is from 9 PM to 7 AM. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**

**Rule 3 - Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**

**Rule 4 - With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Cartoon Network's Special Academy at your discretion.**

**Rule 5 - Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.**

**Rule 6 - Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule 7 - Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**

** Rule 8 - The blackened can only kill two students, if more than that punishment will be given.**

**Rule 9 - If equal votes are given to two students both will be executed as long as one of them is the blackened.**

**Rule 10 - The body announcement sound will only activate when three or more students see the dead body, the killer is not included.**

"Are you happy now?" Buttercup asked her sister, with annoyance in her voice.

Bubbles smiled and nodded, making Buttercup roll her eyes.

"Geez, it already is 7 PM." Blossom commented "Sorry, girls, but I just have to go to the library. I'm going to take a book to read."

"Whatever, _nerd._" Buttercup joked "See ya."

Blossom rolled her eyes and headed towards the library.

* * *

As soon as she stepped into the library she found Dexter and Dee Dee using the laptop.

"Hey, guys," she greeted "What are you doing?"

"Dexter is trying to make the computer work." Dee Dee responded "As if."

"With that attitude of course it isn't going to work." he mumbled "And what are you doing here, Blossom?"

"I just came to borrow a book." she responded as she scrolled through the books until one caught her attention. "The twins of the WaterMoon College." she read out loud "This seems like a good read." she said as she grabbed the book and walked towards the exit. "Until tomorrow, guys."

"Bye, Blossom." Dexter and Dee Dee waved her goodbye.

* * *

Blossom was laying in her bed. She tapped her handbook screen and saw it was literally switching from 8:59 PM to 9 PM.

Immediately the intercom crackled "Okay, students…this is a school announcement," Monokuma announced. "It is now officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the canteen will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Sweet dreams, everyone!" The intercom bluntly shut off.

Blossom positioned to the side to start sleeping. "At least nothing happened, today..." she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

New Rooms: Library, Music Room, Pool Locker Rooms, Trophy Room

* * *

**Sorry that nothing much happened this chapter, the murder will take place on the next chapter.**

**Can you guess the killer and the victim/s already? And can you guess the murder weapon? **

**I have some good news! I already decided every future case and let me tell ya... there will be some messed up ones... I hope you guys don't stick to the "they're too nice to kill someone" thought, because I came up with some messed up plots that... well, you'll see. In conclusion, ANYONE can be a killer. And when I say anyone is really anyone.**

**Reviews and execution ideas are appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 - Mirage! (Part 2)_**

**Okay here's the second murder! I hope you enjoy :3 **

* * *

"Good morning, students!" Monokuma suddenly appeared on everyone's televisions "It is already 7 AM, so get your asses off your beds and let's have another despairing day on Cartoon Network's Special Academy!" the TV's shut off.

Blossom opened her eyes slowly as she tiredly yawned. "Finally, a good night." she muttered before getting off of her bed and heading towards the shower room. There had been three days since Jake's and Rigby's deaths and, thankfully, no one else had been murdered. Although some of her pupils seemed sad and traumatized by Jake's murder and Rigby's execution (mainly Finn and Mordecai) they had been trying to move on and have hope that they would make it out alive.

She quickly got out of her dorm and headed towards the canteen, in a better mood than days before - still not smiling though.

Inside were already Mandy, Mindy, Dexter, Dee Dee, Steven, Connie and Bubblegum, waiting for the others to arrive.

She greeted them "Morning, guys." with not much emotion in her voice, as she took a seat.

She received some greetings back. However, some of them didn't even bother to reply.

* * *

After about ten minutes, everyone was already inside the place.

"Good, we're all here." Princess Bubblegum said "Now we don't have to worry about being murdered."

All of them enjoyed our breakfast and, after, went to different places.

Blossom went to the library, where she found Bubblegum, Dexter, Connie and Steven. Probably all of the bookworms, along with her, that were inside that school. Except from Steven, he just seemed like he was only there to accompany Connie.

She had already finished reading her book the day before so she went to pick another one to keep her entertained during her stay inside the Academy.

"Searching for something?" Steven who was also looking for some book on a big bookshelf along with Connie, inquired. She was carrying a book with her left hand.

"Yeah. The other day I borrowed a book from here to keep myself entertained but I've already finished reading it. So, I was searching for another one to read." she informed.

"Well, I also borrowed a book and I found it interesting. Here." Connie spoke up as she showed Blossom the book "It's called 'The Unfamiliar Familiar'. I actually knew about this book before getting into this school and I really like it. I wasn't expecting them to have it here so I decided to re-read it." she said "Want to read it?"

"Uh, yeah why not?" Blossom responded. "Thanks."

"No problem." Connie replies "Tell me if you liked it, as soon as you finish reading." the two of them walked away.

"I will!"

_Huh, these two seem to be nice people. Maybe I should get to know them after we get out of this place... Well, that is if we _ever _get out of this place... No, Blossom! We will get out! Just believe in hope! Don't let the despair consume you..._

It was about 2:30 PM and Blossom was sitting on her bed, reading the book Connie had given her.

"This is actually pretty good." she commented. She was already on the 33rd page and was enjoying thus far.

However, her reading was interrupted. "Students," Monokuma's voice blared out from the speakers "Please gather inside the gym for a... special announcement. Upupupu..."

_I should just do as he says. Don't wanna get in trouble, _she thought.

* * *

Blossom arrived at the gym, where she found everybody else chatting with each other. She spotted her sisters and walked towards them.

"Hey, girls."

"Hey, Bloss." Buttercup greeted back "So, what do you think he wants?"

Bubbles shrugged "Maybe he'll let us out of this school?"

"This sick game of his barely started. I don't think he would let us out just when his diabolical plan started." Blossom said.

"Don't worry, my dear students, I have arrived!" Monokuma announced, appearing out of nowhere.

"God, we don't know what we would do without you." Mandy sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Finn annoyingly asked "Are you gonna make us kill each other again?"

"Oh, I don't make you kill you each other. I just give you a little push." he replied, as if he was the most innocent being in this world. "And that's the reason why I'm here. Since the last execution, I feel like there hasn't been much going on."

_Resuming, he wants blood, _Blossom thought.

"So, it's time to give you your second motive!" he excitedly said "I like to call this one: _Mirage..._"

"Mirage? I don't get it." Gumball said.

"Of course you don't, idiot! I haven't explained it yet!" he shouted. "This motive - Mirage - will consist on... hallucinations!"

"Hallucinations?" Robin repeated confused.

"Yes! Hallucinations! You all will have hallucinations, and they will certainly _not _be pretty." he told the pupils "If no one gets killed within the next five days, then you'll have to live with these hallucinations _forever_!"

"As if." Bubblegum scoffed. "You can't make us have hallucinations. That's just impossible."

"She's right." Dexter agreed "Plus, you can't just expect us to kill someone just because of silly hallucinations."

"First of all, yes, I can make you have hallucinations. Just close your eyes." the bear ordered them. The pupils wondered what he was going to do to them but just decided to close their eyes.

After a couple of seconds the bear told them to open their eyes again.

"I feel nothing." Mordecai said. "Did you really do something to us?"

"Oh yes I did. And, Dexter, about your previous statement... believe me, someone will give in for sure... Bye bye!" he walked out of the gym and disappeared.

"That bear is really full of bullshit." Mandy said, walking out of the gym.

"Yeah, no way he'll make us have hallucinations." Mindy muttered, also exiting the gym. With that, everyone abandoned the gym.

* * *

Blossom entered her dorm and sat on her bed. Buttercup had created a group chat on their handbooks so they could check on each other. She typed:

Blossom: _Hey, girls. So, has any of you experienced any hallucination?_

Bubbles: _Nope, I'm good._

Buttercup: _Yeah, me neither. I bet that stupid bear was just toying with us._

Blossom: _I hope that's the case. Where are you at? _

Buttercup: _I'm with Gumball and Darwin at the pool. They're actually pretty cool dudes._

Bubbles: _I'm at the music room with Steven and Connie. Steven is teaching me how to play the ukulele._

Blossom: _I'm going to the library. See ya._

Bubbles: _Bye._

Buttercup: _See ya later, sis._

Bubbles: _Wait, girls... Do you think someone else is going to die...?_

Buttercup: _Really, Bubs?_

Blossom: _Of course not, Bubbles. Last time was just bad luck. There won't be another murder... I'm sure of that._

Bubbles: _Well, if you say so... Bye, girls._

Buttercup: _Bye._

Blossom: _Bye._

* * *

Blossom stepped into the library and spotted Robin, Bubblegum and Dexter. Judging by their looks, they also hadn't experienced any hallucinations. She was going to try to find the sequels of the book Connie had given her. She hadn't finished the first one yet but it was so interesting that she was already planning on borrowing the other ones.

"Huh, let's see." she muttered while scrolling through the bookshelves. "Aha!" after a while, she found the whole series of book. She had to read more three books to end the series. She began taking them out of the bookshelf.

However, something caught her attention. In the corner of her eye, she saw the tray of a red substance near a bookshelf. She slowly walked towards it until she discovered it was blood. _Oh no... _She knew exactly what this meant.

She followed the blood tray that led behind another giant bookshelf. Afraid of what she was about to see, she gulped and slowly headed behind the bookshelf.

Blossom could swear she could hear her heart break as soon as she saw that scene.

There were...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Bubbles and Buttercup lying on the ground. Dead. Lying on a giant pool of blood.

Blossom screamed as she fell on her knees, her tears falling to the ground. Her only reasons to believe in hope were gone. She had failed on protecting her sisters. She had failed on being a good leader. That moment she could hear Bubbles and Buttercup's voices muttering _"It's all your fault, Blossom..." "Blossom..." "Blossom..."_

"Blossom! Blossom!" Robin shouted, while tapping her back "Are you okay? We heard you scream." Dexter and Princess Bubblegum appeared behind him with concerned looks on their faces.

"I... I lost everything..." she whispered, covering her eyes with her hands, crying.

"Um... what?" Dexter asked, confused.

"Can't you see?!" she shouted "Bubbles and Buttercup are dead! They-" she then stared at where her sister's bodies were... there was nothing. There was no blood and her sisters were nowhere to be found.

"No... this can't be..." she uttered "They were... they were right here!"

"Blossom, are you sure you're okay?" Bubblegum asked her.

"I..." she stood up and turned around to face her classmates "Guys, I think Monokuma wasn't kidding about the hallucinations..."

* * *

Th days passed. Everybody had faced at least two hallucinations a day. And everyone started locking themselves inside their rooms with the fear of something happening to them. The only reason why they would get out of their dorms was to eat and nothing more.

They also had struggle on sleeping because they were too paranoid about the hallucinations. It also seemed like the mirages would intensify as long as the days passed, but it was at night that they would appear more frequently.

It was 5:48 AM. Blossom was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Dark circles formed around her eyes because of the lack of sleep.

_This is getting ridiculous, _she thought.

She headed towards her shower room and turned on the tap.

Closing her eyes, she leaned down and splashed some of the cold water onto her face. That felt really good...

...but only for a moment, because she felt an odd sensation... a stickiness, across her face and her hands. Confused, she opened her eyes, looking at her hands. They weren't wet with water, but soaked in a bright red color. Her eyes flew up to the mirror... her face was dripping with the same red and sticky substance.

She screamed, falling back from the sink and landing on the ground. _Make it stop! Make it stop! _She tried to wipe it off her face but it was in vain, the thing wasn't getting out. _Wait! This has to be another illusion! _She closed her eyes and repeated to herself "It isn't real, it isn't real..." until she opened her eyes. She slowly looked down at her hand again. The red thing was gone... her hand were a little wet with water, but nothing else.

She stoop up and stared at the mirror. There was no sign of the red substance.

"It worked..." she whispered "It worked!"

* * *

Everyone was eating at the canteen, more silent than ever. Some of them had bags under their eyes and others looked pretty tired. Blossom thought it was time to put an end on this.

"Okay, guys." she spoke up "I think this has gone way too far."

"What?" Ben asked, confused.

"These hallucinations! Just take a look at you guys. You're tired as heck!"

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we can stop them." Mordecai frowned.

"I know, but we can prevent them." Blossom said.

"Prevent? How?" Steven inquired.

"Listen up," Blossom started "When I was having a mirage this morning, I muttered to myself 'It isn't real' over and over. And after a while, everything went back to normal." she revealed "Whenever you guys feel like you're living another situation like that, just remember that it is not real!"

"Are you sure?" Darwin asked, worried.

"Yeah. And also, don't stop doing the things you want to. That's exactly what Monokuma wants. Don't lock yourselves in your dorm all day. It isn't healthy."

"Blossom's right." Robin said "By doing that we just consume more and more despair. We can't let that happen to us."

Most people still looked unsure about that. Blossom decided not to force their opinion.

* * *

Blossom headed to the library, where she found Connie, Steven, Dexter and Mandy.

_Huh, it looks like they heard me._

"Hey, Blossom!" Steven waved at her. "Your plan actually worked!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was having a crazy and creepy hallucination and I did what you told us to do. It suddenly disappeared!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad I could help." Blossom smiled. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're looking for some book that can give us information about this-." Connie stopped when she spotted a book and then took it of the shelf "Woah, what is this thing."

"It says 'The Creation Of Cartoon Network'". she read out loud "I think this might get us some answers about this whole situation. I'm going to read it." she said as she brought the book to a desk.

Blossom noticed both Mandy and Dexter had left already. She looked at the clock on the wall "It's almost 9 PM. I think we should head to our dorms."

"Blossom's right, Connie." Steven said "We should go back to our dorms."

"I'll just stay a little longer. I have to find out the truth about this school." she responded.

"Uh... are you sure, Connie? I don't think it is safe for you with this hallucinations and-" Steven was interrupted by his friend.

"Steven, I can take care of myself, okay? Don't worry, I'll be back in my room before time is up."

He sighed "If you say so. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." Connie waved as Steven and Blossom walked out of the library.

* * *

Blossom yawned as she threw herself on her bed. _At least I didn't have more hallucinations today. _Was her last thought until she closed her eyes.

Little did she know that a murder was taking place as she slept.

* * *

"Good morning, bastards!" Monokuma started his announcement "It is already 7 AM so get yourself prepared for another beeeeeeautiful day on Cartoon Network's Special Academy." he paused "Ooh, and one of you was really naughty last night. Upupupu..."

Blossom's eyes widened. _Please don't be what I'm thinking, please don't be what I'm thinking._

She quickly jumped of her bed and went to the shower room. Then, she quickly headed to the canteen.

* * *

She sighed of relief when she saw both Bubbles and Buttercup sitting inside the canteen. There were also Dexter, Dee Dee, Mordecai, Bubblegum, Mandy and Steven.

After a couple of minutes, every other student appeared at the canteen. Well, all except for one...

"Hey, where's Connie?!" Steven asked, worried "She isn't one to arrive late."

"I haven't seen her yet." Gumball responded.

"I think it was the best if we went to search for her." Robin proposed.

"Let's go then." Steven quickly stood up.

Blossom, Robin and Steven went to search the girl.

"I'll search in the library. Blossom, you can check in the trophy room, and, Steven, you check in the music room." Robin ordered. They did as he said.

* * *

"I found nothing." Steven said.

"Me neither." Blossom said and Robin shook his head "no", meaning he also hadn't found her.

"Has anyone checked the pool yet?" the unafraid hero asked.

Everyone stared at the pool's entrance at the end of the hallway. They walked towards the door and pushed it open...

...just to find Connie lying on the ground. Dead. With her neck in a weird position.

Blossom covered her mouth in horror. _Someone else... was killed...?!"_

"Connie!" Steven shouted as he fell on his knees, crying. "It's all my fault, my fault." he uttered.

"Ding Dong!" Monokuma's voice bursted from the speakers "A body has been found. After a set period of time, that will be used for the investigation, a class trial will begin. Good luck!"

"This... this can't be true..." Robin muttered.

_It was. Someone actually gave in and killed Connie... It was becoming more and more difficult to believe in hope, these days._

* * *

**So, Connie's dead. I didn't really want to kill her, but it had to happen. I was enjoying writing her... such a shame.**

**Who do you think is the culprit? **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

**If you have execution ideas please PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 - The One Who Killed The Bookworm (Part 3)_**

"I- I can't believe it..." Blossom muttered under her breath "Who would do something like this...?"

Everyone else then rushed into the pool and gasped in horror, with the exception of Mandy.

"Oh no..." Bubbles covered her mouth in horror and started sobbing.

"Huh, another body... I see..." Mandy said, scratching her chin in thought.

"Wh- who did this...?" Dee Dee said, also beginning to sob.

"Well, it was certainly one of us, again." Dexter said as if he was unbothered with the whole situation. "We should proceed with the investigation." he walked out of the room.

"Nerd boy is right. I'm outta here." Mindy said as she also left the room.

"Yeah I'm leaving too." Mandy followed the other two.

"Those three are oddballs for sure." Robin commented "I can't believe this happened again."

"Somebody for sure wasn't standing the hallucinations and gave in." Bubblegum said "Now we should just begin the investigation."

Blossom placed her hand on Steven's shoulder. The boy was still crying rivers.

"Steven, I'm sorry. I know you two were close."

Steven stopped sobbing for a moment and stood up "I'm... I'm going to my dorm. You can do the investigation without me..." he walked towards the exit.

"Steven, we-" Blossom started speaking but Robin put his hand on her shoulder "Let him go. He's probably traumatized with this, we can investigate on our own."

Blossom sighed. _Poor Steven, he must be really really sad because of this, I know I would._

"Hey, guys," Gumball spoke up "check your E-books. There's another Monokuma File."

Everyone pulled their handbooks out of their pockets and checked the new Monokuma File.

"Who wants to read it?" Robin asked.

"I'll do it!" Darwin exclaimed. He cleared his throat.

**Clue: Monokuma File #2**

"Monokuma File #2 - The victim is Connie, the bookworm. She was found lying on the floor of the Pool. The cause of death is a cracked neck. Other injuries include a wound on her back and a broken nose."

"So much injuries..." Blossom thought aloud.

"Good. Let's investigate." Princess Bubblegum said, leaving the gym, followed by with most of the others. Now there were only the powerpuff girls and Robin in the room.

"I guess we should check the body first." Buttercup suggested.

"Right." Robin responded, as he walked towards Connie's lifeless body. He started examining.

"Hmm... interesting." he scratched his chin.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"There seems to be golden dust on the back of her neck." he responded.

"I feel like I've seen that dust before..." Blossom thought out loud.

"Look, there's also more of that on her hands!" Bubbles noticed.

"You're right." Robin said.

**Clue: Golden Dust**

"Is there any more golden dust on her?" Blossom inquired.

Robin analyzed the corpse once again "Nope."

"Fine." she said before walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going, Bloss?" Buttercup asked, noticing her sister was leaving the room.

"I'm going to discover where that dust comes from, I think I've seen it somewhere... See you guys later."

* * *

The pink powerpuff girl headed towards the trophy room, where she found Gumball, Darwin, Mindy and Dee Dee examining the room. She walked towards the two brothers.

"Hey, guys," she greeted "Has any of you find any clue?"

"Nope, we didn't." Darwin responded.

"Yeah, I don't think there's any clue in this room." Gumball said "Well, we were just leaving so, see ya." he grabbed Darwin by the arm and walked out of the room with him.

Blossom searched through the trophy room to see if there could be any clue that Gumball and Darwin had missed. But then it hit her. The big trophy! She remembered it was covered with some golden paint on it.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Blossom walked to have a closer vision of the trophies. There were a lot of normal sized golden ones and even some medals inside of a glass compartment, organized in various shelves._

_Out of them all, there was one that stood out to Blossom. It was a bigger trophy compared to the other ones, all painted in gold._

_"How does this school has so many trophies, after all?" she thought aloud. "I thought it had just opened."_

_"They're fake." Mandy said, analyzing the big trophy. She showed Blossom her fingers, which were covered in some golden dust, from the big trophy. "I presume they were just painted with golden paint."_

_"Okay. Thanks for the information." After receiving no response from Mandy, Blossom walked out of the room._

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

She turned her head to where the big trophy was supposed to be... but there was nothing there. There wasn't even a sign that there once was a big trophy at all.

**Clue: Missing Trophy**

"Weird..." she thought aloud "Hey, girls," she called Dee Dee and Mindy, the only people who were still in the room "Has anyone seen the big trophy that was supposed to be in here?"

"Do you think I care about a stupid trophy? Puh-lease, I have more important things to do, loser." Mindy rudely replied as she pulled a mirror from her pocket and exited the room.

_Rude!, _Blossom thought.

"Well, I haven't seen the trophy too. Sorry." Dee Dee replied with a bit of sadness on her expression.

"It's okay. See ya."

"Bye."

Blossom left the room, leaving Dee Dee by herself.

* * *

She entered the music room, which was completely empty. She pressed the switch to turn on the lights but the lights never turned on. She stared at the ceiling and saw that the lamp that was hanging from the ceiling was completely broken.

**Clue: Broken Lamp **

"Weird..."

She turned on the light from her E-book so she could search for clues. But then she immediately spotted something strange on the ground.

"Blood?"

There was a tiny bit of blood on the floor of the room.

"Did anyone even notice this?" she pulled her E-book from her pocket and took a photo.

**Clue: Blood On The Ground**

As she was taking the photo, she noticed that there was more of that golden dust she had found on Connie's body.

She walked around the room to see if she could find more clues. She scrolled through the instruments and saw something weird. There was some kind of dint on a bass.

"It seems like someone hit something really hard..." she thought.

**Clue: Bass**

Since there weren't any more clues she walked out of the room.

* * *

Blossom entered the library and found Mandy looking for something.

"Hi, Mandy." Blossom nicely greeted "Are you looking for something?"

"Not like it is your business but I was looking for the book that Connie was reading yesterday at night. It is missing." she responded, with a frown on her face as always. That girl doesn't smile for anything.

"Wait, how do you know that Connie was even reading a book last night?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"Um, maybe because I was here?" Mandy replied, as if it was obvious for the redhead.

"No you weren't. Both you and Dexter left the library before Steven and I did."

"I didn't. I was just deeper in the library. And I stayed there for a while." Mandy crossed her arms.

"Really? Prove it." Blossom demanded.

"I don't know who do you think you are to order me but if it will make me innocent, fine." she said, still frowning. "Connie was reading a big black and white book. The title was 'The Creation Of Cartoon Network'."

Blossom blinked "That's... that's right."

"Yeah I know." Mandy replied "Whoever stole it didn't want us to know about it and because of that, killed Connie." she concluded.

**Clue: Missing Book**

"That's a good theory." Blossom thought for a moment "Hey, Mandy, if you were here last night, do you remember seeing anything strange?"

She sighed "I was planning on revealing it on the trial, but when I was leaving the library I saw the figure of someone, aloof. I couldn't exactly tell who it was and I wasn't planning on talking to him/her but I can say that it was tall person. Can't tell if it was a lot tall but it was definitely taller than me, which eliminates you and your sisters, if it helps you feel safer." she revealed.

_Not like they would kill someone but fine, _he scoffed in her mind.

"Well, thank you for the information, Mandy." was what she actually said.

"Whatever." she said with a blank expression, leaving the place.

**Clue: Mandy's Account**

She walked deeper into the library thinking, _Can I even trust Mandy? She's not exactly the most trustworthy in here._

She was taken off her thoughts when she found Dexter with an archive folder on his hands.

"Blossom, you won't believe what I found here." he said, his eyes wide open as if he was in shock.

"What is it?"

"Here." he passed her the folder he had with him. There was a photo of Bubblegum on its cover "Princess Bubblegum's Archive." she read out loud "What is this?"

"Why don't you read it."

Blossom sighed "Okay." she opened it and started reading "_Princess Bubblegum is proven to be able to do everything to protect her kingdom. Everything. She seems to have a cut and dry, black and white view of the world. She is extremely intelligent, and such intelligence could be easily used for the evil. She seems to be incredibly ruthless, unpredictable and untrustworthy. She's cold, cruel and manipulative. In conclusion, she could be friends with someone one day and stab that person in the back the other." _"Woah..."

"I know right. After this I wouldn't trust her even for a billion dollars." Dexter said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah..." she muttered "Thank you for sharing that with me, Dexter."

"No problem." he pulled the archive from Blossom's hands and disappeared into the bookshelves.

**Clue: Bubblegum's Archive **

Blossom was walking out of the library, with all the archive stuff on her mind, when Gumball and Darwin appeared. Gumball was carrying a big golden trophy, with some paint brushed off.

Blossom's eyes widened. She ran towards the brothers. "Where did you guys find that?"

"We found it inside of Bubblegum's dorm. Why?" Gumball asked.

"Bubblegum's room?! Wait, how did you even enter?"

"Monokuma opened everyone's dorms for the investigation." Darwin replied. "Why is it so important?"

"Yeah, it's just a boring trophy." Gumball added.

"Nothing." Blossom lied. "Sorry for bothering you, guys. Bye."

"Bye..." the brothers replied awkwardly.

**Clue Updated: Trophy found in Bubblegum's dorm**

_First the archive, then the big trophy was inside of Bubblegum's room. Could it be...?_

Blossom was taken off her thoughts when her handbook suddenly vibrated. She checked it and saw that Buttercup had sent her a message. She read it out loud "_Blossom, you have to come back to the pool, **now**." _

Assuming the worst she quickly headed towards the pool.

* * *

She pushed the set of double doors open, revealing Robin, Bubbles and Buttercup, and immediately asked "What's wrong, guys?"

"Look!" Bubbles handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Blossom asked, confused.

"Read it." Robin said.

"Okay..." she started reading out loud "_Dear Connie, could you please meet me at the music room, right now, please? From your dear friend, Steven._" she gasped in shock as soon as she finished reading. "Steven...?" she whispered.

**Clue: Handwritten note found on Connie**

"We found this handwritten note in one of Connie's pockets." Robin explained.

"I guess we found our culprit." Buttercup said, folding her arms proudly.

"No... Steven wouldn't do this. He couldn't do this!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Everyone is a suspect, Blossom. Everyone in here is capable of murder. Even... one of us..." Robin uttered.

"I... I..." Blossom was interrupted by Monokuma's squeaky voice that was coming from the speakers.

"Okay, students, you've had more than enough time to investigate. It's time for our second class trial!" there could be heard the sound of his paws rubbing.

* * *

The four friends came into the elevator room, finding everyone else there, waiting. For some reason, some people were glaring at Princess Bubblegum, who was staring blankly at a wall.

Then the elevator's doors opened "You can enter. The elevator will take you to the conference room." Monokuma's voice instructed, though, the bear was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone filled the elevator without saying a word and watched the doors close to their destiny.

After a while, the door opened revealing the trial room. Monokuma was seated on his throne. The pupils walked to their stands and noticed that something was slightly different. There were now portraits of Rigby and Connie with a giant and red X over them.

Mordecai, Steven and Finn sighed sadly as they watched the portraits of the people they loved.

"Hello, my students!" Monokuma greeted, receiving glares from everyone in the room "Now that you're here, let the second class trial... begin!" he cheerfully announced.

* * *

**Clues: **

**1) "Monokuma File #2 - The victim is Connie, the bookworm. She was found lying on the floor of the Pool. The cause of death is a cracked neck. Other injuries include a wound on her back and a broken nose."**

**2) Golden Dust - There was found some type of golden dust on Connie's neck and hands, and also on the music room's floor.**

**3) Broken Lamp - The music room's lamp was found broken.**

**4) Blood On The Ground - There was found some blood on the music room's ground.**

**5) Bass - One of the basses of the music room was weirdly dinted.**

**6) Missing Book - The book Connie was reading on the night of the murder disappeared mysteriously.**

**7) Mandy's Account - Mandy claims that when she was leaving the library, she saw a figure of someone. She says she couldn't tell who was exactly but she can say it was a person taller than her. She says it immediately eliminates Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. **

**8) Bubblegum's Archive - An archive with Bubblegum's information said "**_**Princess Bubblegum is proven to be able to do anything to protect her kingdom. Anything. She seems to have a cut and dry, black and white view of the world. She is extremely intelligent, and such intelligence could be easily used for the evil. She seems to be incredibly ruthless, unpredictable and untrustworthy. She's cold, cruel and manipulative. In conclusion, she could be friends with someone one day and stab that person in the back the other." **_

**9) Trophy found in Bubblegum's dorm_ \- _The big golden trophy that was previously missing in the trophy room was found in Bubblegum's dorm.**

**10) Handwritten note found on Connie - There was found a handwritten note on one of Connie's pockets. It said "_Dear Connie, could you please meet me at the music room, right now, please? From your dear friend, Steven."_**

* * *

**So, Who do you think is/are the murderer/murderers? I wanna know your prime suspects! I wanted to make it as unclear as possible, so I threw a lot of suspects in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated.**

**If you have execution ideas please PM me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 - The Second Class Trial (Part 4/Final)_**

"The rules are simple. You'll-" Monokuma was immediately interrupted.

"Shut up, MonoShit! We already know the rules." Mindy snapped.

"Rude..." the bear muttered and then shut up.

**Class Trial Start!**

"How do we even start?" Ben asked.

"I don't know and I don't care! Do whatever you want." Monokuma folded his arms.

"Ugh fine." Buttercup rolled her eyes "Why don't we start with the murder weapon?" she suggested.

"Good idea, Buttercup." Dexter complimented "The murder weapon will be." he slightly smiled.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"So... what was the murder weapon exactly?" Dee Dee inquired.

"Well, it says on the Monokuma File that she died because of a cracked neck. The weapon has to be something capable of breaking someone's neck." Robin said.

"I know exactly what it was!" Gumball suddenly spoke up. "I'm pretty sure it was a bass from the music room!"

"And why a bass?" Bubblegum asked confused.

"Because when Darwin and I went to check the music room for clues, we found a bass that had a dint on it." Gumball revealed.

"Which could mean the murderer could've used it to hit Connie's neck, breaking it." Darwin finished.

"That's a possibility, but can we be completely sure that the bass was the murder weapon?" Mandy asked.

"I think so." Gumball shrugged "I mean, **the bass is the only thing that could've killed Connie**."

"That's wrong!" Blossom contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Golden Dust **

"It wasn't a bass." Blossom spoke up. "I'm pretty sure it was the big trophy from the trophy room. You remember it, don't you, Mandy?"

"Yeah, I do remember. But why do you think that was the murder weapon?" the blonde girl asked.

"Because Robin, Bubbles, Buttercup and I found some golden dust on her neck and on her hands. The same golden dust that covered your fingers from when you touched the trophy." she explained "And I also noticed that some of the paint of the trophy had been brushed off. So, I think it is safe to say that the trophy was what the murder used to kill Connie."

"Hum... Seems fair enough." Mandy shrugged "So I guess the murder weapon was the big trophy."

"Exactly."

"Now we just have to discover who killed Connie..." Gumball said.

"I know exactly who did it!" Dexter spoke up, making everyone turn their attention to him.

"You do?!" Mordecai's eyes widened in incredible surprise.

"Yes, I do." he nodded firmly "It was you! Princess Bubblegum!" he pointed at her.

Everyone, except for Mandy, gasped in shock with the sudden accusation.

"W-what?" she whimpered just as surprised as everyone else.

"What are you talking about?!" Finn shouted.

"You want me to explain it to you?" he smirked "Blossom, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Blossom rested her hand on her chin in thought "Are you talking about the archive you found in the library?"

"Exactly."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ben asked confused.

"I found an archive in the library that contained some... interesting stuff about Princess Bubblegum." Dexter said as he pulled a folder out of nowhere.

"Wait what?!" Monokuma suddenly shouted, making everyone stare at him in confusion "How the heck did you find that?!"

"I found it in the library, along with some others. Why is it so important?"

"Because those files contain confidential information! They have all of your characteristics. All the good and all the bad! And you weren't supposed to find them!" Monokuma revealed.

"You mean, there's an archive about everyone?" Dee Dee asked.

"Yup."

"If nobody was supposed to find them, then why did you leave it in the library?" Mindy asked.

"I wasn't expecting you fools to find them. Now shut up and continue the trial!" Monokuma demanded.

"Ugh." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying..." Dexter continued "This archive can prove that Princess Bubblegum is Connie's killer." he passed it to Darwin, who was the person on his right, to read it. Soon, the archive had been read by everyone and it was now Bubblegum's turn.

She gasped in shock as soon as she finished reading.

"Well, that definitely makes her a suspect." Ben said.

"It said that she would do anything to protect her kingdom. _Anything._" Dexter said "If she was really desperate she could've really well killed someone just to get out."

"That's a possibility." Mandy commented.

"Wait what?! I didn't kill Connie!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Darwin and I found the big golden trophy in your room..." Gumball revealed.

Bubblegum froze "W-what?!" she stammered.

"You're telling me you found the murder weapon in her dorm? Yeah, we have a problem a here." Mindy said.

"Bubblegum, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Mandy inquired.

"B-b but I..."

"I guess we can vote now." Mindy folded her arms, with a smile on her face.

"Wait!" Blossom shouted, making everyone look back at her in annoyance and confusion.

"What is it now?" Mindy asked annoyed.

"Don't you think it is too early to vote? Our lives are in game!"

"Blossom's right. We should discuss a bit more to see if Bubblegum is really the killer." Robin said.

"Whatever." Mindy rolled her eyes.

"I don't think that we should accuse Bubblegum just because of that file." Blossom said "After all, everyone has made both good and bad stuff. We're no angels."

"Yeah but did you see what was written in there? That was pretty heavy." Mordecai commented.

"Yeah, and the murder weapon was found in her dorm. That has to mean something!" Darwin said.

"Not really. Someone else could've just put it there to incriminate her." Blossom said.

"And who do you think is the real culprit then?" Dexter asked with an unbothered expression.

Blossom thought for a bit. "I think it was you, Dexter!" she accused.

Everyone, again except for Mandy, gasped in shock, including Dexter.

"For real?" Dexter inquired in surprise.

"No! Dexter wouldn't do something like that!" Dee Dee shouted.

"Why do you think Dexter killed Connie, Blossom?" Steven asked, still shaken.

"Yeah, he had no motive!" Dee Dee shouted.

"I don't know if he had or not a motive, but there are some clues that point to him." Blossom said.

"Oh really? What clues?" the boy genius raised a brow.

"Firstly, what were you reading on the night of Connie's murder? I know you were in the library." she asked.

"I was reading Bubblegum's archive. Duh." he responded, his expression still unbothered.

"So you don't deny it." Blossom slightly smiled "That's exactly why I think you're the killer."

"What? I don't get it." Gumball said, looking pretty lost.

"Just because he read the archive, it doesn't mean he killed her!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Dee Dee's right, sis." Buttercup said "That isn't enough to prove he killed Connie."

"But there's another clue that could point to him being the culprit." Blossom said.

"Spill the beans, girl." Mindy demanded.

"Uh... okay. Gumball and Darwin, you said you found the trophy in Bubblegum's room, right?"

The two boys nodded.

"But were you the ones who decided to go in there?"

"Actually no. The one who told us to search there was..." Gumball brightened "Dexter!"

"As I suspected. I think that Dexter killed Connie and tried to put the blame on Princess Bubblegum." Blossom said.

"Have something to say, Dexter?" Buttercup asked.

He stood silent for a couple of seconds, still shocked with Blossom's accusation, but then he shrugged and said "Yeah, fine. I killed Connie."

Everyone gasped. Everyone looked at him in both horror and anger.

"You bastard!" Finn angrily shouted.

"Why, Dexter?!" Steven shouted angrily through his tears. "You bastard!"

"No... You didn't do it! You're lying, Dexter!" Dee Dee broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry, Dee Dee, but it's the truth. I killed Connie." he said, smirking.

_Wait a minute. He just admits like that? Something's wrong... something's very wrong..._

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"So, I guess boy genius really ended up doing it, huh?" Mindy said, smirking. "How did you exactly killed her then?"

"I killed her with the trophy in the pool." he said, smiling proudly.

"How can you still smile after killing someone, you douche!" Finn shouted angrily.

"Dexter, please tell me you're lying. Please!" Dee Dee said, tears still falling from her face.

"I'm sorry, Dee Dee. I already told you. **I killed Connie ****in the pool**."

"That's incorrect!" Blossom contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Blood On The Ground **

"What do you mean "that's incorrect" ?" Dexter asked her, with air quotes.

"Connie wasn't killed in the pool." Blossom revealed. "She was killed in the music room."

Dexter's eyes widened "What?!" he asked, seemingly surprised.

"What is it, Dexter? I thought you were the murderer. Why do you look so surprised? I thought the murderer would know where he killed his victim" Blossom raised a brow.

"What makes you say that, Blossom?" Robin asked.

"There was blood on the ground of the music room. Why would there be blood if the murder supposedly didn't happen there?"

"I think you're forgetting something, Blossom." Princess Bubblegum spoke up "Connie died of a broken neck. There wasn't any blood."

"I think you're forgetting something, Princess. The monokuma file said Connie had a broken nose. That could be the origin of the blood."

"That still doesn't make Dexter innocent though." Mordecai scoffed as he folded his arms.

"There's another thing that supposedly makes Dexter innocent." Mandy revealed "I stayed in the library with Connie for a while and when I was leaving, I saw the figure of someone tall. Dexter is literally the shortest person here, he can't be the murderer."

"Well done." Dexter said "Yeah, I never killed Connie."

"What the hell, Dexter?!" Buttercup shouted "You do know that we all could've died, right?!"

"Yeah not cool, Dexter." Dee Dee said, wiping her tears off her face.

"Oh relax, you guys." he said, his expression unbothered "I was spicing things up, making this game interesting."

"And you _really _had to try and put the blame on Bubblegum?" Ben raised a brow.

"I was just making this interesting. And I was going to tell you anyways." he said "Plus, I know exactly how to find the killer. I always knew."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Let me see." Mandy took a deep breath, trying not to hit someone "You always knew how to solve the mystery but you still decided to play around?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." he said, smirking.

"You little-" she was about to walk off her stand, intending to hit him but was stopped by Monokuma.

"Hey, don't get off your stands!" he ordered.

While Mandy was mumbling to herself, Dexter continued "I'm guessing you found the note on Connie's pocket, right?"

"You found that too?!" Bubbles asked surprised.

"Of course I did! I was the first one to find the body, after all!" he revealed "Continuing... I remember the note said something on the lines of: "_Dear Connie, could you please meet me at the music room, right now, please? From your dear friend, Steven. _Right?"

"Yeah, I have it here." Buttercup pulled the note from her pocket and showed it to everyone.

"W-what?!" Steven gasped in surprise.

"Steven killed Connie?!" Darwin asked in shock.

"Of course not!" Dexter said "He wouldn't be _that _dumb to do send a note with his name and not destroy it. It's obvious that the killer tried to make it look like it was him."

"And how do we discover who did it?" Buttercup asked.

"We don't. For now. We should continue the trial for now until we have someone to put the blame on." Dexter said.

Blossom sighed "Okay then. Let's continue with the trial."

"But what do we talk about now?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, we know that the bass was somehow involved in the case, since it had a dint on it." Robin said "Any suggestions on how that happened?"

"Well, since Connie also had a wound on her back, I'm pretty sure that the killer used the bass to hit her back." Bubblegum said.

"But why would the killer do that with the bass when he or she killed her with the trophy?" Mordecai asked.

"I think it was to make her vulnerable. That way she would fall, making her break her nose in the process." Mandy said.

"But are we really sure that the bass was the thing that the killer used to hit her in her back?" Gumball asked.

"Yes. If it was the trophy then her t-shirt would have some golden dust on it too." Robin said.

"Okay so," Mordecai started "we know that the murderer hit Connie with the bass and **probably broke the lamp with it too**."

_Wait what?!_

"Lamp? No one said anything about a broken lamp." Blossom suspiciously said.

"Um yeah you did." he nervously replied.

"No, no we didn't. Nobody mentioned a broken lamp." Robin said.

"Uh... yeah, there was a broken lamp in the music room. Hehe I forgot to tell you guys." he laughed nervously

"No you didn't! If that was the case you would tell us way earlier." Bubblegum said.

"Woah woah! Since when did I become a suspect?" Mordecai asked, giving a step back.

"Since you had a slip of tongue and made yourself a suspect." Finn said.

"And now that I think about it, you fit perfectly with Mandy's account..." Blossom uttered.

"Hey, I'm not a murderer okay?" he tried to negate, sweating nervously.

"And it would make a lot of sense if it was you. You have nothing to lose. Your best friend is dead. You can go away without leaving someone you care about." Mandy said.

"Hey, if that's the case than why don't you blame Robin and Ben too? They came here all by themselves." he pointed out.

"We'll see that." Dexter said with a smirk "Monokuma, now!"

"As you wish, nerd boy." Monokuma pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of nowhere and gave them to Mordecai.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"Since I knew someone other than Steven wrote that note, I thought it would be cool if a certain suspect could prove it wasn't him by writing something." Dexter revealed.

"Woah, that was really smart of someone who made us waste a bunch of time." Mindy rolled her eyes.

Dexter ignored her and continued "Now, Mordecai, if you're really not the murderer then you don't mind writing there something, do you?" he confidently smiled.

"You guys are insane!" Mordecai shouted.

"Do it, Mordecai." Steven demanded, which surprised everyone "Do it if you're innocent."

"There aren't enough clues to blame me!"

"Just write on the damn paper, bird!" Mindy exclaimed.

"I... I..."

"I guess that's enough. It's time to vote!" Monokuma spoke up.

"Please, don't kill me! I didn't do it!" he shouted desperately.

Monokuma pulled a lever as a giant slot machine suddenly appeared behind him. The reeled spun before each of them stopped on one person's face.

That person's face was Mordecai's.

* * *

Mordecai was now covering his mouth in shock "No way..."

"You didn't learn from your friend's death, did you?" Mandy asked him, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Mind to tell us what happened, Mordecai?" Robin demanded.

Mordecai didn't respond, he was still frozen.

"Mordecai?" Ben called.

"I don't think he's here anymore." Darwin said.

"I think I know what happened." Blossom said softly, making everyone look at her.

"Tell us then!" Mindy demanded.

"Okay." Blossom thought for a while and started explaining "I think it went like this: Mordecai was heading to library. However, he didn't enter, he only slipped the note through the door and waited for her in the music room. My guessing is that Connie wasn't sure if the note was fake or not so she went to the trophy room and grabbed the big trophy just in case, which would explain the dust on her hands. When she went to the music room she was immediately hit by the bass on her back and fell face to the ground, breaking her nose. The reason why Mordecai broke the lamp was to make her vulnerable and that way she couldn't defend herself, since it was dark. Then he carried the corpse to the pool, where we found it. That is all." she finished. "There's just one thing I don't understand though. Why did you stole the book?"

Mordecai turned his head towards her "What book?" he asked confused.

"The book Connie was reading in the library. It disappeared." Mandy said.

"Oh, I was the one who stole it. That book had a lot of information about this school and I don't intend on letting you know it." Monokuma revealed, receiving glares from Blossom and Mandy.

"Mordecai... Why did you do it?!" Steven shouted, tears forming in his eyes once again.

"Why did I do it? WHY DID I DO IT? You don't know what I've been through! I had to have a bunch of hallucinations with Rigby for _three days straight_. Each day blaming myself for his death... I had to get out from here!" he started sobbing "It's my fault Rigby and I went to this hell of a school... I hope you guys can forgive me."

"That's... actually pretty sad." Buttercup commented.

"Well, now it is time for the punishment!" Monokuma rubbed his paws together, while smiling widely.

"Please no!" Steven shouted, still sobbing "He doesn't deserve to die!"

"I don't want to see another execution!" Bubbles said, also starting to cry.

"Please don't do this again." Dee Dee begged him.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered to Steven, who slightly smiled and muttered back "It's okay."

Monokuma then pressed the big red button in front of him. It was time for the second execution.

* * *

**Execution: Wanna Take A Ride?**

Mordecai was stuck in a rollercoaster seat. He tried to get up but it was useless.

"It's Time For The Ride Of Your Life!" Monokuma announced.

The ride started. The next few moments were fast. As the ride was happening, he passed through all his memories. The memories from the park. The memories where he was happy... The memories of Rigby's murder. The memories of him killing Connie. Then the rollercoaster stopped. It started going backwards. He screamed as the rollercoaster started catching fire. He looked behind him just to see the beginning of the rollercoaster. Where everything had started. It didn't take long until...

**!CRASH!**

Everything that remained from both the Mordecai and the rollercoaster seat was gone. Just blood...

**Executed: Mordecai**

* * *

Almost everyone was on the verge of tears and those who weren't were staring at the screen with absolute shock.

"Well, that was fun." Monokuma said, dryly.

"You're literally psycho." Mandy commented.

"Hey, just doing my job." the bear shrugged.

"Please!" Bubbles suddenly shouted, making everyone stare at her "I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home! Please! I HAVE TO GO HOME!" she begged as tears ran through her face.

"Me too!" Dee Dee joined, also sobbing "I can't take this anymore!"

Blossom wanted to do something about Bubbles, but she was just too shaken to do so.

"I'm sorry - not really - blondies. But you know the only way to get out and go home is to _kill _someone." Monokuma smiled evilly.

* * *

**Alive: **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy, Mindy, Steven, Ben, Dexter, Dee Dee, Finn, Princess Bubblegum

**Dead: **Jake, Rigby, Connie, Mordecai

* * *

**This is officially my biggest fanfiction yet... that's nice I guess. **

**Well, this was quite intense. It's getting harder to kill someone. I just feel so sorry for them!**

**I hope you liked this case, the next one will be very fun to write. Tell me what you thought about it! I'll probably edit this execution though, I didn't really like it.**

**I wanted to tell you guys that I won't be able to update regularly because school is going to start very soon. I'll try my best to update at least twice a month but I can't promise anything.**

**What are your predictions for future cases? I would like to know what you think is going to happen next. **

**If you have execution ideas please PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 - The Second Floor (Part 1)_**

Blossom was heading to the canteen. She tapped her handbook and noticed it was 07:23 AM. After all, she couldn't sleep well after watching Mordecai's execution so she woke up slightly later than usual. It's not like her peers wouldn't mind, she believed most of the others were also uncomfortable with yesterday's events.

She was surprised when she only found Bubbles and Buttercup, apparently waiting for her.

"Hey, girls. Where are the others?" she asked, emotionless.

"Hey, Bloss." Buttercup greeted "They went to investigate the second floor."

"Second floor?!" Blossom's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Monokuma opened a brand new floor as a gift from the last trial." she responded.

"We left you a sandwich!" Bubbles said "I made it myself! It has the same recipe as the ones Professor would make us... Professor..." she sighed.

"We miss him too, Bubs." Buttercup said, patting her sister's back "But we'll see him after we get out of here!"

"_If _we ever get out of here..." Bubbles said, sadly lowering her head.

Blossom sighed and sat down, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Have you girls checked the new floor yet?"

"Nah, we were waiting for you." Buttercup replied.

"You didn't need to, y'know? But thanks."

"No prob, sis. But I think we should go check it now."

"Let's go then." Blossom said as she and her sisters walked out of the canteen.

"Hey, Bubbles, are you feeling better after yesterday?" Blossom softly asked her sister.

"I- I think I am. T- this is just t- too much for me." Bubbles whimpered.

"It's okay, Bubbles. Don't worry, we'll get out." Blossom replied, receiving a small smile from Bubbles. All of them remained silent and climbed up the stairs to check the new rooms.

* * *

The first room the girls walked into had "Art Room" written on its door, along with a draw of a brush and a canvas. Blossom pushed the door open, revealing a colorful room full of paintings on its walls. However, there was only a wall that was just painted white, written on it was "Give wings to your imagination!" in red. The room had everything you need to paint. From big brushes to tiny colored pencils.

In the room there were Steven, Ben, Gumball and Darwin, looking around.

"Ooh!" Bubbles immediately grew a smile. "An art room?! I love art! And I can paint whatever I want to on that wall!" she pointed to the white painted wall and immediately ran towards it.

"Shouldn't we have split into the groups Robin formed?" Buttercup asked them, while Bubbles was plunging her hands in a blue paint bucket.

"Meh." Ben shrugged "It's not like it matters at this point."

"So, is there anything useful in here?" Blossom inquired.

"Nope. It's just a normal art room." Gumball responded.

"However, it is a really good place to spend free time." Darwin said, smiling.

Blossom looked around at the room for a while and noticed Steven was just staring blankly at a paint plastered on the wall.

"Are you okay, Steven?" Blossom rested her hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a slight smile.

"I am- I'm feeling better today. But it is... hard, you know?" he muttered.

"I know, Steven. But Connie's... death..." Blossom hesitated on saying the 'd' word "is not going to be your downfall. It is going to be your motivation! I know it is hard and it _will _be hard and you'll cry a lot later but for now we just have to concentrate on getting away from here."

He looked at her and slightly smiled "Thank you, Blossom. That actually really helped."

"No problem, Steven." she smiled back "Well, I'm going to investigate the other rooms, see you later."

"Bye." he waved at her.

"Bubbles, are you coming with us?" Buttercup asked.

"Sorry, girls, I'm going to stay here and paint a little more! See you later though." she replied, while painting something on the wall.

"See ya." Blossom and Buttercup left the room.

"At least she's feeling better." Buttercup commented.

"Yeah, and that's what's important." Blossom replied, walking towards the next room with her sister.

* * *

The next room they entered was a Chemistry Laboratory. It looked like a typical Lab someone would find at school but a bit bigger and with more instruments.

There were Dexter and Mandy examining the room.

"Hey, guys." Blossom greeted.

"Greetings, Blossom." Dexter dryly greeted back, not even looking back at her.

However, Mandy ignored her.

"Hey! She said 'Hey!'" Buttercup shouted.

"I heard it and I'm not exactly forced to reply, y'know, Green." Mandy said, making Buttercup growl.

"Don't bother with her, Buttercup." Blossom softly told her sister, as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right." Buttercup replied "Bloss, I don't think there's anything important here."

"I think you're right. This just seems like a normal Chemistry Lab. Let's search for more important stuff." with that, the girls walked out of the room.

* * *

The next room was a Medical Center. There were Princess Bubblegum, Mindy and... Monokuma? What was he doing here?

"What is he doing here?" Blossom immediately asked, pointing at the bear.

"I don't know. I think he might be organizing some stuff." Princess Bubblegum replied.

"Ha! I finally did it!" Monokuma exclaimed proudly as he made his out of the room. However, he was stopped by Blossom.

"Hey, what were you doing over there? Is it some kind of trap or whatever?"

"A trap?! Blossom, don't be stupid!" he snapped "I was just organizing some stuff over there."

"Don't call her stupid, MonoAsshole! And what were you organizing?!" Buttercup shouted.

"You know, some vacines and diseases. I was placing them on the cabinet for safety. Nothing to worry about." Monokuma said.

"What do you mean 'diseases'?" Blossom asked suspiciously.

"Diseases! Things that make you not okay! Sheesh, grow a brain." he replied.

"What the hell is this doing in a school?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do know that that can have all of us killed, right?" Princess Bubblegum intervened.

"Yeah! What's your idea?!" Mindy shouted.

"Oh don't worry about that. As long as no one breaks it or injects them to someone, we're all okay! Now, get out of my way, hippos." he said, walking out of the room.

"Someday I'll get my hands on that damn bear..." Buttercup muttered.

* * *

The next room they entered was a...

"... a s- sword room?" Blossom muttered as she entered the room with Buttercup. There were all types of swords someone could imagine plastered on the walls.

The two sisters walked around the room to examine it.

"Why does this school even has a sword room? Someone could end up being injured!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I thought we were all sure this was not a normal school. I'm pretty sure this room only exists for the killers to have a murder weapon." Blossom replied, emotionless.

"Aren't these cool?!" a voice suddenly asked. The two girls turned around to see who that voice belonged to. It was Finn.

"Cool?" Blossom repeated.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at using swords, I used to fight monsters back in Ooo with them." he explained "And this one is exactly like one I used for a while." he said, grabbing a sharp red sword. "Jake would've loved this room..." he sighed sadly.

_Ooo?, _Blossom thought.

"Yeah, just watch out with that. We don't want any more murders." Buttercup said.

Finn ignored the comment and asked them "Have you two seen the simulation room yet? It's pretty cool."

The two sisters looked at each other "Simulation Room?"

"Yeah. Wanna check it out?"

Buttercup shrugged "Meh, why not." as the three made their way to the other room.

* * *

"Woah..." Buttercup said in awe as she looked around at the simulation room. It was a normal sized black room with a couple of stands and a giant monitor plastered on the wall. Beside the stands were black virtual reality glasses.

"Honestly, it's getting harder to hate this school." the green powerpuff girl said, as she walked towards one stand. She picked up a pair of the virtual reality glasses and put them on. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You can say what you want to experience out loud! It will immediately play on the screen." Finn explained.

"For real?!" Buttercup asked, surprised. Finn nodded in response.

"Okay, let me see..." she though for a bit "I want to experience a big, fun and deadly rollercoaster!" she exclaimed. And as soon as she did, the big monitor turned on and showed the image of a rollercoaster. The ride was going to start.

_Rollercoaster... _Blossom immediately remembered Mordecai's execution.

"I'm going to head to my dorm, Buttercup. See ya." Blossom said, feeling uneasy, as she walked out of the room.

"Woah, this is so cool!" Buttercup exclaimed. She didn't even notice her sister leaving the room.

* * *

Blossom fell on her bed with a sigh. Another murder had occurred and she had seen another execution. She knew she was going to need therapy after getting out of that school. _I just can't take this anymore... I can't even imagine what the other might be thinking, what Finn and Steven might be thinking... losing someone so close... what if something happens to Bubbles or Buttercup? I can't keep them safe forever. They are everything I've got right now... and I have to protect them! _She sighed _Hopefully, there won't be another murder... that is unless Monokuma gives us another-_

"Hey hey hey, my favorite bastards!" she was taken off her thoughts at the sudden sound of Monokuma's squeaky voice through the speakers. "Please gather in the gym in ten minutes. I have a surprise for you! Upupupu..."

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Buttercup grumbled impatiently. The peers were all gathering inside for about ten minutes and their lunatic principal hadn't appeared yet.

"I hope he's dead." Mandy coldly said.

_Honestly, me too, Mandy. _Blossom thought.

"If he's not going to appear then I'll-" Mindy was muttering when suddenly Monokuma popped into existence and landed on his stand. "I'm sorry for being late, my students, I was doing something important." he admitted.

"As if you actually have a life." Princess Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

Monokuma ignored that comment and continued "You might be wondering why I called you guys here. Well, the reason is... I wanted to give you guys your next motive!"

Before anyone could reply, thousands of dollar bills came falling out of the ceiling and landed on the stage, all bundled up with little rubber bands. They kept falling until they created a mountain of money.

"If someone kills someone in the next three days, they will not only leave the school but also win a MILLION DOLLARS!" he practically shouted.

"A million dollars?" Mandy questioned, uninterested. "You think that is able to drive someone to _kill_?"

"Don't worry, I got you!" he excitedly said as suddenly way more money started falling from the ceiling. "What about, a _BILLION _DOLLARS!"

Silence. No one said a single word. The pupils just stared at the absurdly huge pile of money in front of them. That was a bad sign.

"Well..." Gumball finally broke the silence "that's a lot of money..."

"It sure is! And all you have to do to have it is to kill someone!" Monokuma said smiling as he rubbed his paws together.

At first, Blossom didn't think this motive was anything special. But that was only for her. Deep down she knew how powerful this motive was and, although she didn't want to accept the fact, she knew someone was going to die and someone was going to be the murderer.

* * *

New Rooms: Art Room, Sword Room, Medical Center, Chemistry Lab, Simulation Room

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. School has arrived and is harder than ever. **

**I hope you liked this introduction chapter for the third case. This will probably be one my favorites and one of the most important too.**

**What did you think about the motive? And who do you think is going to be the murderer and the victim? What about the murder weapon? Tell me about it on the reviews! **

**And woah I just realized this fanfic has already hit 1000 views so thank you, guys! :)))))**

**See you guys soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 - Talking (Part 2)_**

The next morning, Blossom arrived at the canteen, where everyone else, apart from Bubbles, was already there. She noticed that everyone was eating some type of sandwich. She walked towards the table where Buttercup, along with Gumball, Darwin, Steven and Ben, was seating.

"Morning, guys. Why did everyone suddenly decide to eat sandwiches?" she asked confused.

"Hey, sis! Bubbles made these for everyone!" Buttercup said with her mouth full.

"Bubbles?!" Blossom seemed surprised.

"Yup! I don't know why she did it but I ain't complaining!" Ben said as he took a bite.

"And where is she by the way?" Blossom asked.

"I think she said she was going to be in the kitchen." Gumball responded "She also left a sandwich for you!" he passed her a plate with a delicious-looking sandwich in it.

"Thanks." she said before taking a bite.

It tasted like home.

"This is... woah..." she was speechless. It was delicious. It tasted exactly like the ones Professor would make her. Professor...

As she was chewing her breakfast, she took a look at the environment around her. Dexter and Dee Dee were sitting in a table, talking about something. Finn and Bubblegum were also together talking, while eating their sandwiches. However, there were three people who were sitting all by themselves in different tables. Robin, Mandy and Mindy. Robin was calmly reading a book whilst eating his sandwich. Neither Mindy nor Mandy had yet to touch their sandwiches nor shown any intention on eating them. Those two were definitely oddballs.

* * *

After finishing her sandwich and talking a bit with her peers, Blossom decided to head to the kitchen to see her sister, Bubbles.

"Hey, Bubs. Are you okay?"

"Oh hi, Blossom!" she flashed a smile at the redhead "I'm fine. What about you? Did you enjoy the sandwich I made for you?"

"Oh I sure did! How did you manage to perfectly recreate the ones Professor makes for us, though?" Blossom asked.

"Oh it was easy. Professor taught me how to make them."

Blossom smiled "You know you didn't need to do this, right?"

"Blossom, I know that but... I just want to make sure everyone is feeling well. This has been a _really _crazy situation and I like to put everyone in a good mood!" she responded.

"Sometimes you're too nice to even be real, Bubbles. For real." Blossom said "But make sure you also rest a little. I bet making all those sandwiches must've been tiring."

"Maybe... do you know if everyone liked them?" she asked, jumping excitedly to hear the answer.

"Umm... yeah. Everyone liked them and everyone definitely ate them." Blossom tried to put a fake smile, remembering Mandy and Mindy hadn't even touched their food.

"Great! I'm planning on making more for everyone tomorrow! You think I should?"

"Of course! It's such a nice gesture! Plus, do whatever makes you feel happy, sister!"

"Thank you, Blossom!" Bubbles waved with a big smile as Blossom left the place. "You're welcome."

* * *

Blossom had been on her room for a couple of hours. After the last motive Monokuma had given them, she had been trying to figure out who were the most likely suspects. Although she didn't really want to believe the fact that someone would kill another person, she wasn't dumb. She knew a murder was soon to happen.

"Okay, let's see..." she thought while writing everything down in a notebook "Bubbles and Buttercup? Not happening." she immediately made a cross over their names. _Of course neither of them would do something like that... of course..._

"Gumball and Darwin? ...Nah, they seem too naïve and bubbly to do such thing." she crossed their names too.

"Ben? ...He seems nice, I don't think he would kill."

"Steven? ...After what happened to Connie I highly doubt it. He's also too pure."

"Dee Dee? ...She's like Gumball and Darwin. Doubt it."

"Finn? He seems like a nice guy and I doubt he would follow Jake's steps after what happened to Mordecai. I don't think he would kill at this point."

"Robin? ...He has that mysterious energy around him but he's a pretty nice guy. He wouldn't murder."

Now it was a whole different story.

"Dexter? Well... after what happened last trial it's not like it would be impossible for him to kill..." she wrote a question mark beside his name.

"Princess Bubblegum? Although she wasn't really the murderer last trial, her file doesn't make her impossible for killing... Maybe."

"Mindy? She's a bitchy brat and isn't really friends with anyone. But would she choose to murder?"

"Mandy? She's kinda rude and never cracks a smile. She's always frowning. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if she was a culprit..."

With that, Blossom decided to have a talk with those she found most likely to kill. She walked out of the room and went to the library.

* * *

When she stepped into the library she immediately saw Dexter seated and reading some type of book.

"Hey, Dexter." she greeted.

Dexter seemed surprised by the redhead's greeting "Uh, greetings, Blossom. Do you need something? he asked, politely.

"Uh no, I just wanted to talk with you." she said as she took seat near him.

Dexter looked taken aback from this but quickly stayed firm "And what do you want to talk about?"

"Like, how have you been feeling about this whole situation. It must be pretty hard to-" she was interrupted by the boy genius.

"I have no feelings about this situation." he replied with a cocky smile.

"Um what?" Blossom looked taken aback by the sudden response.

"You heard me. I said I don't have any feelings about this crap." he said coldly.

"Dexter, what do you mean by that?"

"You have to understand something, Blossom. To survive this you'll have to abandon your feelings and become neutral to everything and everyone. Your attempts to make friends and talk to everyone here are pathetic and useless to say the least. They will soon betray you. You can't let your emotions take over your mind. Look at the people who died. They were weak and vulnerable so they gave in and succumbed to despair." he finished, now looking more serious. "Have a nice day!" he smiled before returning his attention to the book he was reading.

Blossom just stood there speechless at what her peer had just said. Why did he have to be so cold like this? Was he really no bothered with this situation at all?

She left the library without saying a single word and decided to go to the second floor and see if she could find someone else.

* * *

As she was climbing up the stairs she encountered Dee Dee, who was climbing down. She greeted "Hi, Dee Dee."

"Hey, Blossom. Have you seen Dexter?" she asked.

"Oh yes he's in the library. I just got out of it." she responded.

"Thanks. See ya!" she shot a smile as she walked away.

_Dee Dee is literally the opposite of Dexter. I wonder how they're even related. _

"Wait, Dee Dee!" Blossom shouted, making the ballerina stop and look back. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh okay, go ahead!" she smiled.

"Um, you know, I've talked to Dexter recently and he was really... cold. He told me that to survive this I had to abandon my feelings and other stuff... Is he always like this?" Blossom asked, not totally sure if she should be asking this.

"Actually no. He's actually a cool guy when he's not blabbing about science and boring stuff. I think he just wants to stay strong so he doesn't end up like... the other ones..." she hesitated a little at the end.

"Oh... I guess that's understandable." Blossom slightly smiled "I guess this situation affects all of us in different ways. Maybe his way of manifesting is being cold."

"Yeah maybe. But he's not a bad guy, I know that." she reassured Blossom "I guess I see you later then. Bye!" she waved her goodbye while smiling.

"Bye." Blossom softly said before walking upstairs again.

* * *

As she was walking through a hallway, she saw Mindy supposedly walking out of the Medical Center.

The powerpuff girl hesitated a little but decided to greet her "Hi, Mindy. How are you doing?"

Mindy eyed Blossom up and down "Are you talking to me?" she asked with a bit of disgust in her face.

"Uh yeah, I am." Blossom responded, quite nervous.

"What do you want, loser?" she rudely inquired.

"Hey! You don't need to insult me, I was just trying to be nice." Blossom frowned, visibly mad.

"I didn't insult you. I described you. No one told you to be a loser." Mindy replied.

"Geez, you're so rude for absolutely no reason!" Blossom said, as she walked away from her. She could hear her snicker as she left.

* * *

Blossom then headed to the Chemistry Lab where she found Bubblegum there, seemingly making some experiences.

"Success!" the candy princess exclaimed, probably because her experiment had gone successfully

"Hey, Bubblegum! What are you doing?" the powerpuff girls asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing. I just like to do experiences on my free time." she said, while covering her experiments, as if she didn't want Blossom to see them. "Finally this place has an interesting room huh?"

"Uh yeah it is cool. I also like science." Blossom responded, although she did love science, that wasn't the time to talk about it "So, how are you feeling?" she completely changed the subject.

"Huh?" Bubblegum seemed confused.

"Y'know, the latest class trial and Dexter and-"

"Oh that." she frowned "I still don't know what was his idea but whatever." she shrugged "I don't want to spend the last days of my life being mad at a kid." she said, trying to cover her anger.

"Uh okay..." Blossom muttered "Anyways, what do you feel about all of this situation? I know Jake was important for both you and Finn." she softly said.

Bubblegum sighed sadly, thinking about her deceased friend "He really was... I just can't believe this is real... We're really trapped inside of a school where the only way to leave is by _killing? _Who even does that? Who's evil enough to actually do this to us...?" she sighed again "But hey... at least I still have Finn, he's also one of my best friends ever."

Blossom slightly smiled "Yeah, and you have us too, Princess. We're also your friends... well, most of us, but we can work together to beat Monokuma! We can't let anyone kill or be killed."

"You're right, Blossom." she smiled "If you talked to the others about it, I think they could understand."

The redhead sighed "I hope so..." However, she already knew that wasn't possible judging by her conversations with the others. And her next conversation would just make it worse.

* * *

Blossom was passing by the sword room when she saw that the door was open. She lurked to see if there was anyone there. There was Mandy, looking at the hundreds of swords plastered on the walls with as if she was analyzing them.

"Uh, hey, Mandy." Blossom greeted nervously as she stepped into the room.

"..."

"So... you like swords?" the redheaded girl asked, after receiving no response from the girl.

"Kinda." Mandy shrugged, not taking her gaze from the swords.

"So, how do you-" she was immediately interrupted by the blond frowning girl "I don't want to talk to you. If you could leave or at least shut the hell up it would be great."

Blossom didn't even know how to react. Why did she have to be so harsh?

She left the room in silence after muttering to herself "Gosh, what's _her _problem_..._"

* * *

After her 'conversation' with Mandy, Blossom decided to head to her room. Those were enough interactions for a day. She couldn't believe how bad they overall were. She thought about checking on her sisters but she was really tired. Plus, they could take care of themselves.

She landed on her bed and checked her E-book. It was 5 PM.

"I guess I'll sleep earlier today." she uttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning at around 7 AM, Blossom entered the canteen, where she found pretty much the scenario of yesterday.

Bubbles saw her and waved at her with a big smile, signaling her to seat with her. At the table there were also Buttercup, Gumball, Darwin, Ben and Steven.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted "What are y'all up to?"

"Right now, we're just eating Bubbles's delicious sandwiches." Darwin said.

Bubbles smirked "Yeah, and I left one for you." she handed her a plate.

"Thanks, Bubs!" Blossom exclaimed before taking a bite. "Hum! Delicious!"

Everyone seemed to be getting along and eating Bubbles' sandwiches at Blossom's table when suddenly...

"Argh!" Ben exclaimed as he placed his hands on his stomach and growled in pain.

"Ben, are you okay?" Steven asked, concerned.

"I- I don't know what is happening..." he then turned green "Uh-oh." he immediately ran towards the nearest bathroom.

"Gee, I hope he's okay." Buttercup said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Me too." Bubbles agreed, with an uneasy look "I wonder what happened to him..."

"Maybe it was just something he ate yesterday. Nothing to worry." Dexter said as he left the canteen. He had apparently heard their talk.

"Yeah, maybe Dexter's right." Gumball shrugged.

* * *

Blossom was now leaving the library. She had borrowed another book to read in her free time and to distract her from the current situation, although she knew very well that it wouldn't work.

She was heading to her dorm when she found Robin at the end of the hallway, heading to the staircase. They hadn't really talked for a while so she decided to call him.

"Robin!"

He turned around and smiled "Hey, Blossom!" he walked next to her "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Was going to read this book to distract myself. What about you?"

"Nothing much either. I was just heading towards the chemistry lab now. I haven't really checked that room yet." he replied.

"Oh I'll go with you." she said.

"Really? I thought you were going to read your book."

"I will but I don't mind accompanying you. I have a lot of time to read the book... lots and lots of time..." she muttered.

"Okay then." he said. Both of them made their way to the second floor.

* * *

When they arrived at the door to enter the chemistry lab and Robin was about to turn the doorknob, Blossom stopped him "Stop!" she shouted.

"What? Is there something wrong?" he looked at her with a confused expression.

"I... I don't know. I just kinda have a bad feeling about this." she said, feeling uneasy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's... You know what, Nevermind. It must be nothing." she said, rubbing her arm nervously. The uneasy expression on her face was still evident.

"Okay..." Robin uttered before opening the door carefully.

...

...

...

...

...Laying on the ground was Ben's lifeless body with its red eyes open, showing zero emotion. Although there wasn't any blood nor evident injuries it was obvious that he wasn't alive.

"Dammit!" Robin exclaimed, beating his foot on the floor in frustration.

"I can't believe it..." Blossom uttered, letting her book fall from her hands "I can't believe this actually happened again..."

"Ding Dong! A body has been found. After a set period of time, that will be used for the investigation, a class trial will start!" Monokuma's announcement echoed the room.

* * *

**And another one bites the dust. Did you like Blossom's interactions with the other students? It was fun writing them.**

**Who do you think is the killer of Ben? I wanna hear you guys' opinions! Upupupupu...**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 - Double Trouble (Part 3)_**

Soon, every other pupil was gathered around Ben's lifeless body. Most of them were just staring in shock, while others like Bubbles, Dee Dee, Steven and Darwin had tears forming in their eyes.

"I can't believe this..." Steven muttered "He was alive like an hour ago and now he's just... gone..."

"I can't believe another one of you did this again!" Buttercup frowned as she folded her arms.

"One of us? Don't act like you're innocent. I bet _you're _the one who did this!" Mindy accused.

"Oh yeah? Because I think _you're_ the one who did it!" Buttercup accused back.

"Hey hey hey." Robin stepped between the girls so they couldn't start a fight "Let's not accuse anyone now. We should investigate first."

"Robin is right. We have about two hours to investigate this, let's not start a fight right now. Maybe after the trial." Mandy said.

"Shouldn't there be a Monokuma File or something?" Dexter asked before everyone's handbook's receive a notification.

"Here they are." Blossom said, emotionless "Any volunteers?"

"Meh, why not." Buttercup cleared her voice. "Monokuma File #3 - The victim is Ben, the alien shapeshifter. He died at around 9 AM in the Chemistry Lab. The cause of death is still unknown since there are no apparent injuries."

**Clue: Monokuma File #3**

Blossom looked at the clock that was suspended on a wall. It was nearly 9:30 AM. _Was he dead for thirty minutes and nobody noticed...?_

"Wait what?!" Mandy exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention "No apparent injuries? How the hell are we supposed to figure out how he died?!"

"I guess you'll have to find out some way to figure it out." Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

"Stop doing that!" Gumball shouted.

Monokuma ignored the blue cat "Hehehe, good luck with this case. It's my favorite so far!" he then walked out of the room.

Bubblegum squatted near Ben's body and analyzed it for a bit. "No apparent injuries... Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Finn asked, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing." she said, looking a bit shaken "I just have to do something." she then walked out of the room in a hurry.

"Weird." Blossom commented. She then took her gaze towards Ben's body.

She noticed that his eyes were completely red. Something she had never seen before. She took her E-book from her pocket and took a picture.

**Clue: Red Eyes**

She searched the room and didn't find any more clues, so she decided to head out of the room. However, she was obstructed from doing so by a very shaken Bubbles.

"Bubbles? What is it?"

"It's just that... I- I wanna help." she sniffed "I want to help you discover who did this. I feel like I haven't been very useful these days and I... I want to change that!" she said.

Blossom blinked "Uh... okay then. I guess you could... ask everyone where they were at the time of the body announcement."

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily "I'll just grab a notebook!" she walked out the room.

"The body discovery announcement..." Blossom thought aloud. _The rules say __that the only way to trigger the body discovery announcement is when three people other than the murderer find the body... but only Robin and I found it... This is really weird..._

**Clue: Body Discovery Announcement **

Blossom walked out of the room and went to investigate other rooms.

* * *

After searching a couple of rooms and failing on finding clues, Blossom entered the Medical Center.

She immediately noticed the shattered glass on the ground and the mess that was in there.

_What the hell happened in here?_

She leaned over to have a better look. There was an empty test tube of something called 'Experiment Z53'. "Huh, I've never heard of this before..."

**Clue: Empty Test Tube Of Experiment Z53**

She picked it up and saw that there was some type of text on the back of the test tube.

"_Experiment Z53..." _she read in her mind _"is an extremely poisonous blue liquid that makes the victim collapse lifeless in less than two hours. It cannot be injected but it can be poured in food and liquids. Some side effects include very intense pains on the stomach, nausea, attenuation and change of eye color, usually to red._"

"This is... incredible." she muttered, in a loss of words.

**Clue: Experiment Z53**

"This would explain Ben's eyes... but could this actually be the murder weapon?... But most importantly, who would do such thing?"

Blossom's gaze turned to the other diseases that were placed on the cabinet. Some of them were injectable and others, like Experiment Z53, were not.

"So these are the diseases Monokuma was talking about-" she was interrupted by a ear-piercing scream that came from the same floor.

"... Bubbles?!"

"Ding Dong! Another body has been found! Woah, not bad, kiddos. After a set period of time, that will be used for your investigation, a class trial will start!"

"W-what?!" she shouted before dashing off the room.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at the simulation room, which was a mess, she noticed that there only Bubbles, Dexter, Gumball and Darwin there yet. They were all staring in horror at...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Bubblegum's lifeless body. A big red sword was stuffed into her stomach and a pool of blood was surrounding her body.

"Oh god..." Blossom's eyes widened as she took a step back. "Another person... was killed..? B-but how?!" she shouted, shaking.

"We don't know but we have to figure it out fast." Dexter said as he went to analyze the corpse.

Soon, Mandy entered the room. "Oh..." she stared at the corpse "Another murder in a day... I see..." she placed her hand on her chin, not taking her gaze from the body.

Blossom noticed Bubbles was curled up into a ball, shaking, with a horrified expression, muttering "I didn't kill them. I didn't kill them." over and over.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?" Blossom leaned towards her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I-I was going to ask her where she was when Ben's body was found and... and-" she then broke down.

"I know, I know..." Blossom uttered, patting her on the back "But did you ask everyone else where they were when Monokuma announced the discovery of Ben's body?"

Bubbles simply nodded and handed her notebook to her sister. Her hand was still shaking.

"Thanks." Blossom replied.

**Clue: Where everyone was**

The redhead then pulled her E-book from her pocket. Just as she expected, there was another Monokuma File. She read it out loud. "Monokuma File #4 - The victim is Princess Bubblegum, the candy scientist. She was found exactly at 10:07 AM in the Simulation Room. She was stabbed by a red sword from the sword room in her stomach. Other injuries include a small hole on the victim's leg."

**Clue: Monokuma File #4**

"Hey, guys, we heard a scream coming from here and-" Finn entered the room, along with some other pupils, and paralyzed as soon as he saw Bubblegum's lifeless body lying on the ground.

"W-wha-... BONNIE!" he shouted before breaking down in tears beside the body "Why did this have to happen again?!" he shouted and then turned around to look at his peers "Whoever did this I'm warning you... I will _kill _you." he coldly said, making most of them take a step back.

"Now I'm all alone on this hell!" he shouted before running out of the room still in tears.

"Should we go check on him?" Buttercup asked.

"I think it is better if we don't. He might kill us or something." Blossom said "Though he has the right of being mad and sad. Losing two people..." Blossom couldn't even imagine the pain Finn must be feeling at the moment. But it just seemed like reality had hit her now. Two people were killed, on the _same day_. Why would someone need to kill two people? That just didn't make sense.

The redheaded powerpuff girl was taken off her thoughts when Mindy arrived at the room.

"Who the hell screamed like that?! Don't you know that-" she stopped when she noticed that Bubblegum's corpse was there on the ground.

"Oh great." she threw her hands in the air "My main suspect is dead!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" Blossom turned to her "What do you mean 'main suspect'?"

"I saw Mrs. Candy acting weird a couple of minutes ago. She seemed concerned with something." Mindy revealed "Plus, I found this near Ben's body." she showed Blossom an empty test tube of something called 'Experiment B61'.

She took the test tube from Mindy's hands and narrowed her eyes. She read it in her mind its description "_Experiment B61 is the most successful disease created yet. It kills the victim as soon as it is injected on its body. It makes the victim lose its balance by making them weak and it makes the victim die in less than 10 seconds._"

"Woah..." Blossom uttered "I can't believe it."

"I know right?! Now I don't have anyone to put the blame on! Ugh!" she grumbled as she walked out of the room, with an annoyed expression.

**Clue: Mindy's account **

**Clue: Experiment B61**

Blossom approached the body to examine it. There were Dexter and Robin doing the same.

"Did you guys find anything?" she asked.

"Not really." Dexter shook his head "We only know that she died because of this red sword. There's nothing that can tell who murdered her."

Blossom sighed in understanding and looked beside Princess' body. There was a long blonde hair strand on the ground. She picked it up and started thinking about who could it belong to. The only blonde people that were alive with them were Mandy, Dee Dee and Bubbles.

**Clue: Blonde Strand Of Hair**

"Huh, weird..." Robin muttered as he stared around the room.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Blossom asked.

"Hm? Oh it's just that I find it weird that the Chemistry Lab was all cleaned up when Ben died but the Simulation room is a mess. Bubblegum clearly fought back whoever killed her. However, Ben didn't..." he scratched his chin in thought.

"You're right..." Blossom agreed, also in thought.

**Clue: Sign Of Struggle**

**Clue: No Sign Of Struggle**

"Ding Dong!" Monokuma's voice blasted from the intercoms "Another body has been- Oh wait, wrong announcement!" he cleared his voice "Well, it's time for the class trial, y'all better don't arrive late. This will be my favorite case so far!" he exclaimed happily before ending the announcement.

* * *

The elevator ride was completely silent. Blossom was just now reading the notebook with the information Bubbles had collected. There was something off about that list but she couldn't figure out what.

She looked at her right. Gumball and Darwin both with sad looks on their faces, with Darwin almost crying. There were Mandy and Dexter who were both just staring at a wall, their eyes showing zero emotion. There was Finn who looked both sad and angry at the same time, and had his fists locked, trying not to cry. There was also Steven who had brought his knees to chest, covering his face. Blossom could hear him whispering "I just want this to finally end" over and over.

She looked at her left. There was Dee Dee, someone who had entered that school with a bright smile and lot of energy, was now trying to keep it together and not cry. There was Mindy who was just fixing her hair while looking at her mirror, also with no emotion in her eyes. There was Robin, who was crossing his arms and had his head turned to the right, he seemed to be deep in thought. And finally, there were Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles was trying her best not to cry while Buttercup was trying to comfort her, also with an expression of sadness.

One of those people was a killer. A killer that had just killed two people. And Blossom was about to discover who.

Suddenly, the elevator gates opened, revealing the room where they were going to debate to discover who had killed not one, but _two _innocent people. There were now the portraits of Mordecai, Ben and Princess Bubblegum, all with a red cross over them.

"Here we go again..." Buttercup sighed as she took a step beside Blossom.

"Welcome, students!" Monokuma, who was seated on his throne, greeted them. "It's time to start with the third class trial!"

* * *

**Alive: **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy, Mindy, Steven, Dexter, Dee Dee, Finn

**Dead: **Jake, Rigby, Connie, Mordecai, Ben, Princess Bubblegum

* * *

**Clues:**

**1) "Monokuma File #3 - ****The victim is Ben, the alien shapeshifter. He died at around 9 AM in the Chemistry Lab. The cause of death is still unknown since there are no apparent injuries."**

**2) "Monokuma File #4 - The victim is Princess Bubblegum, the candy scientist. She was found at exactly 10:07 AM in the Simulation Room. She was stabbed by a red sword from the sword room in her stomach. Other injuries include a small hole on the victim's leg."**

**3) Red Eyes: Ben's eyes were completely and mysteriously red for some reason.**

**4) Body Discovery Announcement: The rules say that when at least 3 people other than the murderer find the body, the body discovery announcement will activate. However, the body announcement activated when only Robin and Blossom found the body.**

**5) Empty Test Tube Of Experience Z53: Blossom found an empty test tube of a disease called 'Experiment Z53' on the ground of the Medical Center.**

**6) Experience Z53: Experiment Z53's description says: "_Experience Z53_ ****_is an extremely poisonous blue liquid that makes the victim collapse lifeless in less than two hours. It cannot be injected but it can be poured in food and liquids. Some side effects include very intense pains on the stomach, nausea, attenuation and change of eye color, usually to red._"**

**7) Where everyone was: Bubbles collected a list that said where all the pupils were at the time of the body announcement: **

**Bubbles - Art Room**

**Gumball Darwin - Kitchen**

**Dee Dee - Music Room**

**Buttercup - Simulation Room**

**Finn - Gymnasium**

**Dexter - Library**

**Mandy - Sword Room**

**Mindy - Medical Center **

**Steven - Dorm Rooms**

**8) Mindy's Account: Mindy claims that she saw Princess Bubblegum acting weird, as if she was concerned with something.**

**9) Experiment B61: Mindy found an empty test tube of another disease called 'Experiment B61' near Ben's body. Its description ****said "_Experiment B61 is the most successful disease created yet. It kills the victim as soon as it is injected on its body. It makes the victim lose its balance by making them weak and it makes the victim die in less than 10 seconds._"**

**10) Blonde Strand Of Hair: Blossom found a blonde strand of hair near Bubblegum's body.**

**11) Sign Of Struggle: There was a struggle where Bubblegum died.**

**12) No Sign Of Struggle: There was no struggle where Ben died.**

* * *

**This case is an interesting one for sure, I don't think many (or any) of you saw Bubblegum's death coming (at least so soon) but it was necessary for the plot.**

**Who do you think killed both of the victims? Are the cases even related? I'd love to hear your theories. **

**If you have execution ideas don't hesitate on PMing me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 - The Murderer Of Two (Part 4/Final)_**

**Class Trial Start!**

"Huh..." Darwin muttered, looking pretty lost "How do we even start?"

"I think it's obvious who the killer is." Gumball immediately spoke up, immediately catching every pupil's attention "It's Mandy! I mean, look at her! She never cracks a smile! That has to mean something!"

Mandy shot him a death glare "Oh please, if you're going to accuse someone of murder at least have some good arguments."

Dexter sighed "Why don't we first talk about who died? As we know, the victims are Ben and Princess Bubblegum." he suggested, no emotion in his voice.

"You don't need to say it like that though." Buttercup grumbled.

"Why don't we figure out who killed Ben first, since he was the first one we found?" Robin suggested.

"Great idea!" Gumball exclaimed but then frowned "How do we do that though?"

"Firstly, we should figure out _how _he died. That might lead us to the killer." Mandy said.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"The Monokuma File said his cause of death was unknown. How are we supposed to discover how he died?" Darwin asked.

"Maybe Monokuma just made a mistake-" Buttercup said.

"I make no mistakes, missy!" Monokuma immediately spoke up "Ben didn't own any physical injuries!"

"Well, if there weren't any physical injuries... could we consider **poisoning**?" Dexter inquired, resting his hand on his chin.

"Poisoning? Are you nuts?!" Finn exclaimed "How the hell could he be poisoned? **There's no way Ben was poisoned!**"

"That's incorrect!" Blossom contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Experiment Z53**

"Ben could really well be poisoned. How else would he die with no physical injuries?" Blossom said.

"I don't know." Finn shrugged "Maybe he choked?"

"That's very unlikely. If he was eating something and he had choked on it there would be at least some fragments of food." Robin spoke up "I, along with some others, searched the whole chemistry lab and found nothing."

"Yeah, and also I found this." Blossom said as she pulled the empty test tube of Experiment Z53 out of her pocket "I'm not totally sure, but it is possible that Ben had been infected with Experiment Z53."

Dexter frowned "Experiment Z53?"

Blossom nodded "Yes. I found this test tube. Here." she showed it to them.

"So?" Mandy raised a brow "What does it say?"

Blossom cleared her throat and started reading the description of the disease "_Experiment Z53 is __an extremely poisonous blue liquid that makes the victim collapse lifeless in less than two hours. It cannot be injected but it can be poured in food and liquids. Some side effects include very intense pains on the stomach, nausea, attenuation and change of eye color, usually to red._"

Dee Dee looked horrified "We have something like this in here...? Why?" she stared at Monokuma, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't have the idea to put that in here! The teachers wanted to test them on you or something." he responded.

"Well, just because you found some disease it doesn't mean that Ben was infected by it." Finn scoffed.

"Yeah, sis, Finn's right." Buttercup said "**There's no proof that Ben was killed by that disease**."

"Here's your proof!" the pink powerpuff girl contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Red Eyes**

Blossom picked her E-book from her pocket and showed everyone a picture she had taken. "Do you guys see it? Ben's eyes are red!"

"And... red eyes is kind of a side effect of the Experiment Z53!" Steven realized.

"That's right!" Blossom exclaimed "Plus, don't you guys remember what happened a few hours before Ben was found dead?"

"Um... Last time I saw him was when he ran out the canteen. So what?" Gumball asked, unbothered.

"Geez, you really are dumb!" Mindy snapped.

"Hey, what did I say?!" Gumball frowned at her.

"Ben ran out of the room because he had stomach pains! That's also one of the symptoms!" she explained "Well done, Blossom. I'm kinda impressed." she said, giving Blossom an approving look for the first time ever.

"Uh, thanks." Blossom gave her a small smile, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, we don't have any other choice but just assume that Experiment Z53 was the thing that killed Ben." Dexter said "Everyone agrees?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, we know that Ben was in fact killed by the disease." Robin uttered "But how?"

"What do you mean 'how'?" Finn inquired "It's obvious that someone injected it in him."

"Didn't you listen to me earlier?" Blossom asked "This disease is not injectable."

"Right. But it says it can be poured in food and in drinks." Mandy said "Which means someone obviously did that."

"And don't forget the description said that it had to be poured at least two hours before he died" Robin reminded "He died at around 9AM so he had to have had ingested the disease at around 7AM."

"Wait, that's impossible!" Dee Dee exclaimed, making the attention turn towards her.

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Because at around 7AM we were all in the canteen eating breakfast!" she said.

"So?" Dexter asked, monotonously "Maybe his breakfast was poisoned."

"I think Dexter's right." Steven said "Does anyone know what he ate for breakfast this morning?"

"I'm pretty sure his breakfast was the same as almost everyone here." Dexter said. "**The sandwiches**."

"The sandwiches? Do you mean the sandwiches made by... Bubbles!" Mindy exclaimed, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Bubbles...?" Blossom muttered.

Bubbles took a step back "Guys... Why are you all looking at me?" she started trembling.

"Bubbles... you were the one who made those sandwiches...right?" Darwin asked slowly.

"I... I did them yes, b- but I didn't k- kill Ben, I swear!" she exclaimed.

"You've been very silent during the whole trial, now that I think about it." Dexter said, looking at her with suspicion.

"I... I..." Bubbles muttered, trembling.

Mindy smirked "I think we just caught our murderer."

"W- what?!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Don't act like you're surprised. You killed Ben and Bubblegum!" she accused.

"Hey, shut up, Mindy! She didn't kill them!" Buttercup defended her sister.

"Well... she was the one who made the sandwiches..." Finn muttered.

"So what?!" Buttercup shouted "That means nothing! Plus, she also ate a sandwich herself, why would she poison one of them when she was going to eat a sandwich anyways?"

"Really?" Mandy scoffed "She would obviously know which sandwiches were free of poison and which ones were not." she explained.

"Bubbles, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Dexter asked.

Bubbles had her hand covering her mouth and was trembling a lot. "I... I didn't kill them! I- I swear!" she whimpered. "Blossom? Buttercup?" she stared at her sisters in panic.

_I don't want to believe she did it but... she was the one who made them... I've got to figure this out!, _Blossom thought.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"So, Bubbles was the one who made the sandwiches..." Mandy started "...that would immediately lead us to suspect her."

"True. That would also explain her behavior during this whole trial." Dexter pointed out.

"And she was the one who seemed to be affected the most after the last trial." Finn added.

"She's the killer! I know she is!" Mindy kept shouting.

"Shut up, Mindy, or you'll face my fist!" Buttercup grumbled. "Bubbles isn't a killer!"

"You have no-" the red headed brat was interrupted by a sudden scream.

"**STOP IT!**" Bubbles shouted out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Blossom, along with the others, turned their gaze towards the blonde powerpuff girl.

"I saw Ben die, okay!" she shouted before breaking down in tears.

"... What?" Dexter asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"I was just checking if he was okay in the chemistry lab but he suddenly collapsed on the floor and died!" she continued crying "I didn't kill him, I swear!"

"For real?" Gumball asked.

Bubbles nodded.

Mindy scoffed "As if she's telling the truth. She's just lying to you guys!"

"I don't know, Mindy. I feel like she's saying the truth." Robin said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" she narrowed her eyes.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"Bubbles could be lying! She was still the one who made the sandwiches so she has to be the killer!" Mindy explained.

"Ugh we're doing this again?!" Buttercup mumbled, annoyed "She did not kill him!"

"Yeah, she just told us she saw him die!" Steven added.

"Of course you guys are too blind to see it." Mindy retorted "She poisoned Ben's sandwich and **there's nothing that can prove otherwise-**"

"That's wrong!" Blossom contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Body DiscoveryAnnouncement **

"Actually, Mindy, there is something that could prove that Bubbles isn't the killer in this story." Blossom said.

"Yeah of course." Mindy rolled her eyes "Say it then."

"The body discovery announcement." Blossom revealed.

"... I don't get it." Gumball said, looking lost.

"Oh I think I know what you mean, Blossom." Robin placed his hand on his chin "Only Blossom and I were the ones who found Ben's body. But then the body announcement was triggered."

"... So...?" Mindy asked, still not getting it.

"Monokuma said that the body discovery announcement is only triggered when three people _other _than the murderer find the body." Robin explained.

"And if what Bubbles is saying is true and she actually saw him die-" Blossom was interrupted.

"That would mean that Bubbles was the third person!" Steven finished.

"Exactly!" Blossom finished "That means that Bubbles couldn't be the murderer, since she was actually the first person to find the body." she finished.

"Well, Monokuma could've made a mistake-" Mindy exclaimed.

"I make no mistakes, missy!" he repeated what he had said to Buttercup earlier "Three people other than murderer found the body!" Monokuma replied.

"Well, I guess Blue here isn't the murderer then." Mindy rolled her eyes and shut up.

"I'm not the murderer? Yay I'm not the murderer!" Bubbles grew a smile.

There could be heard Mindy mumbling with her arms folded in the background.

"Well, Bubbles didn't kill Ben. So she probably didn't kill Bubblegum either." Dee Dee said.

"And we know that Ben was definitely killed by the disease Experiment Z53." Robin continued.

"And that disease was put into one of Bubbles' sandwiches." Mandy finished.

"How the hell are we supposed to find out the murderer with this?!" Buttercup asked.

"I think we should talk about Bubblegum now." Dexter said, making Finn frown "It's obvious that we don't have anything to talk about Ben's case."

"Yeah, he's right." Mandy said. "Let's talk about Candy girl."

**Non-Stop Debate! **

"So, we know Bubblegum was killed in the simulation room, right?" Gumball started.

"Right." Dexter nodded "And she was killed by the big red sword."

"... And...?" Buttercup asked, as if waiting for some new information.

"And nothing." Dexter simply replied "We didn't found more clues."

"You didn't find more clues?" Mandy asked "How is that possible?"

"I don't know." Dexter shrugged "I guess **there aren't more clues that could lead us to the murderer-**" Dexter said.

"That's wrong!" Blossom exclaimed.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Experiment B61**

"Could you stop it already with the 'That's wrong!' things please? It's getting annoying already." Mindy asked, visibly annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." the pink powerpuff girl said "But there's another clue that- actually, Mindy, you're the one who found it."

"Huh?" the brat looked confused but soon understood what she was talking about "Oh. The Experiment B61?"

"Experiment B61?" Dee Dee looked puzzled "What is that now?"

"It's apparently a disease." Mindy responded "I found it near Ben's dead body." she said as she pulled the test tube out of her pocket.

"You found it near Ben's body?" Robin raised a brow.

"Yeah. Why?" she looked confused.

"Nothing."

"Uh... Blossom, I'm sorry but how is this a clue?" Bubbles asked.

"Mindy, why don't you read the description?" Blossom inquired.

"Whatever." she shrugged "_Experiment B61 is the most successful disease created yet. It kills the victim as soon as it is injected on its body. It makes the victim lose its balance by making them weak and it makes the victim die in less than 10 seconds."_

"... I still don't get it." Gumball admitted.

"I think this could be connected to the murder somehow." Blossom replied.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"Excuse me, what?!" Dexter exclaimed "How the hell can you say that that disease could be related to Bubblegum's murder?"

"Dexter's right. Just because you found some other random disease it doesn't mean that that could have something to do with Bubblegum's death." Mandy said.

"Guys, maybe I'm totally wrong but couldn't that be the **murder weapon?**" Bubbles whimpered.

"The murder weapon? Is she serious right now?!" Mandy mumbled but then took a deep breath to calm down. "We already know that she was killed by the red sword. **It's in the monokuma file.**"

"No..." Robin uttered "The Monokuma file never revealed the cause of her death. It only said that she was stabbed by the sword, not that she was killed by it."

"So, what do you think killed her then?" Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm telling you." Bubbles said "I think the disease was the **murder weapon!**"

"I agree!" Blossom exclaimed.

**Consent! Verbal Bullet Used: Monokuma File #4**

"Bubbles might be onto something." Blossom said "The experiment B61 could've easily been the murder weapon according to Bubblegum's monokuma file."

"The monokuma file?" Darwin asked, confused.

Blossom nodded "You can check it by yourselves. It never says she was killed by the red sword. Plus, it says she had a small hole on her leg."

"It could be from the injection of the disease." Robin finished.

"Woah woah woah." Mindy said, gaining everyone's attention. She frowned "Don't you think that's a little far fetched? I mean, if she was really killed by the disease then why the hell did she have a sword in the middle of her stomach!"

The aggressiveness of her words made Finn take a deep breath to calm down.

"It could be used as a distraction." Steven said. "That way we would think she was really killed by the sword and would never think about the disease."

"That would also explain the hole on her leg too." Buttercup said.

"Hey, I have a question." Finn spoke up, now more calm "Where do these diseases even come from?"

"Yeah, I didn't see anything like that here..." Dexter scratched his chin.

"Wait, so you guys don't know?!" Blossom exclaimed. Everyone, apart from Buttercup and Mindy shook their heads in response. "There are a lot of them in the medical center!"

"Medical Center?" Dee Dee asked, confused. "I don't think I've ever been there."

"I didn't even know there was one here!" Gumball exclaimed. Darwin nodded, also not knowing about its existence.

"Oh I know about that place." Mandy revealed "I went there to get something for my headache but I didn't see any diseases."

"Oh... okay..." Blossom muttered. _But how...?_

"Does anyone have more clues?" Robin asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Hurry up, toddlers!" Monokuma exclaimed, after a long a time "Time is almost up!"

_Think, Blossom, think. There's got to be a way to figure this out... Aha! I got it! _

She cleared her voice "I just would like to ask you all where were you at the time the first body announcement was triggered and whether you saw something strange or not." Blossom said.

"Why?" Mindy asked, raising a brow.

"It could be essencial to discover our culprit." Blossom said, calmly.

"Whatever." Mindy shrugged "I was in the **canteen**** and I didn't see anything strange.**" she said.

Bubbles was the next to speak up "Well, I was in the **Art Room **painting to calm myself after I had seen Ben's body."

"I was in the **sword room and I didn't see anything out of normal.**" Mandy revealed.

"I was in **my dorm.**" Steven admitted "**I didn't see anything wrong of course.**"

"I was with Darwin in the **kitchen and we didn't see anything strange.**" Gumball said. Darwin confirmed with a nod.

"Huh, so you two have an alibi..." Dexter scratched his chin " Well, I was in the **library and there was nothing strange around there.**"

"I was in the **simulation room **the whole time. **Saw nothing wrong.**" Buttercup said.

"I was in the **music room. There was nothing out of ordinary around there.**" Dee Dee said.

"And I was in the **gym. I didn't see anything weird either.**" Finn shrugged.

"I guess that's enough." Blossom uttered. _There's someone here that is lying... Think, Blossom..._

After thinking for a bit, Blossom's eyes widened and she knew who was the killer. She quickly accused the person she thought had killed the both victims.

"You!" she pointed her finger at the individual "You are the murderer!"

Everyone gasped in shock, including the person that had been accused.

"Mindy! You killed Ben and Princess Bubblegum!" Blossom exclaimed, still pointing her finger at her while she was just staring at her.

Mindy looked taken aback by the sudden accusation but then smirked "Oh yeah? And why do you think that, loser?!"

"Could you repeat what you said earlier?" Blossom demanded.

"I just said that I was in the **canteen** and that I hadn't seen anything wrong." she said, unbothered.

"If you say so then why did you tell Bubbles you were in the medical center?" Blossom raised a brow.

"I- uh- never said such thing." she turned her head to the side and folded her arms.

"Oh yes you did!" Bubbles confirmed. "I have it written- I mean, Blossom has it written." she said.

"It's true." Blossom said as she took Bubbles's notebook out of her pocket and showed it to everyone.

"Seriously, Blossom?" Mindy scoffed "Is that all you got?"

"Not at all." the pink powerpuff girl frowned "Even if you really were in the medical center, you would still be lying when you said you hadn't find anything strange because there was literally shattered glass all over the place."

"B-but-"

"And I can give you another reason in why you're the murderer, Mindy." Blossom said, not letting the brat finish "You were one of the very few people who knew about the diseases. You were there when Monokuma talked about them. The other people being me, Buttercup and Bubblegum. So, only one of us three could've done it."

"And there's also the fact that you said earlier that you had found the Experiment B61 near Ben's body. Though when I, along with some others, searched through the whole chemistry lab we didn't found anything else." Robin added.

"Maybe you guys were just blind and oblivious!" she shouted.

"Isn't it just a big coincidence that _you _out of all people were the one to find it...?" Buttercup said.

"...Ugh!" she growled, with an angry look. "I killed nobody, I swear! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"Now that I think about it..." Dexter tapped his chin in thought "You, along with Mandy, were the only people who never touched the sandwiches Bubbles had made. Maybe it's because you didn't want to take the risk..."

"That way Mandy could be also a killer!" she shouted angrily. "It was Mandy! It was Mandy, I'm telling ya!"

"Shut the hell up, Mindy." Mandy growled at the girl.

"You know, I was actually about to accuse Mandy with this." Blossom said, pulling a blonde strand of hair out of her pocket.

"Pathetic" Mandy commented, shaking her head.

"But there is way more evidence that points to you." Blossom finished.

"So you killed _two _people...?" Buttercup inquired "Gosh, what a bitch." she grumbled.

"You will pay for killing my friend!" Finn shouted angrily "And taking everything from me!" he stared at his locked fists. "Monokuma, we're ready to vote." he said, darkly.

"Oki-doki!" he exclaimed as he pulled a lever, revealing a slot machine behind him with various faces on it. After a while the reeled stopped on the culprit's face.

It was Mindy's.

* * *

"Well well," Monokuma started "I wasnt expecting you guys to actually solve this murder. I guess I was wrong! Upupupupu..." he laughed, his paws covering his mouth.

"Why did you do that, Mindy?!" Buttercup shouted "One person was enough, but two?! TWO!" she shouted.

"Oh quiet down, ButterGirl!" Mindy snapped, making Buttercup growl at her.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Robin asked.

Mindy said nothing.

"I think I know." Blossom said, catching everyone's attention. She started "I think it all started when Bubbles first made the sandwiches. Mindy already knew about the diseases so this was the perfect opportunity to murder someone by poisoning them. She went to the medical center, broke the gabinet where the two diseases were placed and walked off like nothing had happened. The next day, I'm guessing she walked into the kitchen where Bubbles was preparing the sandwiches and poured the poison in one of them. That sandwich was the one that killed Ben two hours later in the Chemistry Lab, where, coincidentally, Bubbles was."

She continued "She then, for some reason injected the other disease into Bubblegum, killing her, and to distract us she also stabbed her stomach with a big red sword. The reason why the simulation room was a mess, was because Bubblegum actually fought back, unlike Ben, but sadly lost."

"Why did you even had to kill Bonnie?! Wasn't Ben enough for your devious plan?!" Finn shouted angrily. "Why did you have to drag her into all of this?!"

"Why? WHY?! Because she was onto me!" she threw her hands up "That girl somehow found out about my plan and said she was going to expose me! I had no other choice but to _end _her." she explained.

"Wait," Dee Dee said "did you do it because of Monokuma's motive? The money?"

"Well, kinda." she admitted. "I mean- It was a BILLION dollars, people! Who wouldn't?!"

"A good person wouldn't!" Darwin spat back.

"But apparently a greedy and bratty girl like her would." Mandy said with a frown.

"Don't act like you're any better than me, Mandy Loser!"

"I wasn't the one who killed two people, was I?" Mandy folded her arms.

Mindy groaned "Hey! You losers don't know what I wanted!" she shouted "I always wanted to have a mansion! Where I would have my hundred butlers and live like a damn queen! There would be white horses walking around my ethereal garden and I would humiliate Mandy and the freaks she calls friends!"

"I thought you were rich already, mommy's girl." Mandy glared at her.

"I'm not rich, I'm just important." she said, calmly "But I guess I lost against you this time, Mandy, and you all too. Such a shame..." she said, in defeat.

"Don't you feel bad or anything?" Buttercup asked, with disgust on her tone.

She sighed "Why would I? I regret nothing I did. I did it because I wanted to escape... But it didn't work and you losers somehow figured my plan out... Plus, I refuse to let you guys see me engulfed by despair at my last minutes of life." she said.

"A bitch till the end she is..." Mandy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Disgusting..." Dexter muttered in pure disgust.

"Okay, I guess it's time for queenie here to die!" Monokuma said.

"Oh no..." Steven uttered, covering his eyes with hands.

"I can't see this!" Darwin exclaimed, doing the same.

Monokuma pressed the big red bottom in front of him. Mindy was going to be executed.

* * *

**Execution: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of Despair **

Mindy was shown to be in the middle of a fancy mansion, laying peacefully in a golden bed. Her servants were calmly wagging giant leaves to her, so she could be comfortable. Her numerous butlers were all around her with trays that inside had the most high quality food someone could imagine. And her so dreamed white horses walking around with no worries. She was wearing a long white dress and a crown on the top of her head. She was living the life of a queen. The life she always believed she deserved. It was all she ever wanted and now she had it. She had succeeded. She had won.

Little did she know it was about to end soon, Suddenly the room started trembling, which made her servants and butlers along with her horses run away from the place, leaving her behind. Everything started collapsing and Monokuma bursted into the walls, on top of a giant wrecking ball, wearing his signature smile, and a mask of Mandy's face.

She didn't think twice and quickly got up from her bed and started running for her life. Meanwhile, Monokuma's wrecking ball started falling to the ground, in immense speed. Mindy kept running towards the nearest door, but as much as she did, she felt like she wasn't moving at all. She knew she was doomed since the very beginning, but she continued to run. The wrecking ball finally landed on the ground, creating a crack that quickly extended, revealing the underground. A fire pit. The underground was a hot fire pit. The red headed brat tried to reach the door but the crack was extending faster, she tried to escape but lost. She lost everything. Her dreams had been destroyed and so had she. The crack on the ground eventually reached her and she finally fell to the pit, desperately screaming till the very end, while watching the rest of her mansion falling along with her. And after a while... there was just silence...

**Executed: Mindy**

* * *

Monokuma was grinning as he rubbed his paws. "Well, wasn't that one great? The best until now in my opinion!"

The other peers didn't look as affected as they were at the end of the first two trials but were still just staring at the screen in horror. The most notable reactions were from Steven, Bubbles and Darwin who were trying to hold back the tears forming in their eyes.

"Oh god..." Blossom whispered. Although, Mindy had never been nice while they were inside the school, she still felt bad for seeing her die.

"I can't say I'll miss her." Mandy said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, don't talk like that. That girl literally died!" Dee Dee snapped.

"Well, that girl killed two people and didn't even feel sorry about it. Are you telling me she was innocent?" Mandy spat back.

"She didn't say she was innocent Mandy." Dexter spoke up "She just said that even if she was a bratty little liar she didn't exactly deserve to die. Learn to have some empathy." The other pupils looked surprised by the fact that Dexter out of all people was the one telling her that, but made noises of agreement.

"You didn't know her. None of you knew her!" she exclaimed "You don't know how much of a bad person she was." she then turned to Finn "Don't tell me she didn't deserve it after killing your friend. Don't you agree with me?"

"I- uh..." he then looked away, with an uneasy expression.

"Ugh, whatever." she mumbled before returning to her scowl.

"Oh geez!" Monokuma suddenly exclaimed "I love seeing you guys fight! It adds so much to the _despair_..." he laughed.

Robin cleared his throat "I'm sorry, Monokuma," he spoke up calmly, everyone looking at him "Until when do you intend on having this game go on? I mean, you can't expect us to kill each other forever. Until when do we have to try to kill each other?"

"Oh, what a great question, Robin! I was planning on telling you that sooner or later." he replied "The game will last until only _three _of you last. Then, I will let you leave this school and you can move on with your boring and uninteresting lives."

"Boring and uninteresting?" Buttercup repeated "As if you do something interesting and entertaining." she scoffed.

"I do! Watching you guys slowly succumb to despair is the most entertaining show ever!" he kept laughing as he walked out of the class trial room.

The pupils were left there in silence, filling their heads with their own thoughts about what the bear had just said.

_"Only three people..." _Blossom muttered.

* * *

**Alive:** Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Gumball, Darwin, Mandy, Steven, Dexter, Dee Dee, Finn

**Dead:** Jake, Rigby, Connie, Mordecai, Ben, Princess Bubblegum, Mindy

* * *

**Aaaaand the third case ends. This was probably my favorite trial so far and the next ones will probably be even more better and dramatic.**

**Mindy killed Ben _and _Bubblegum. Everyone thought either Bubbles or Mandy had done it but if you had read the three previous chapters carefully you would notice that Mindy was always around the Medical Center and her attitude was weirdly changing towards Blossom. But as you read this chapter the murderer is evident. **

**Now, I wanted to say that we finally reached the halfway mark of this story! :D**

**Which means that the story is going to wrap up soon and there are only three cases left! Now that we're in the middle I'll finally get to _actually _develop the characters. **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed. I really appreciate it. **

**Tell me your predictions and also tell me which of the characters you want to see surviving! **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 - Like In a Video Game (Part 1)_**

**This chapter will only consist on showing the new rooms and some interactions with Blossom and her pupils along with hints of the next murder. I hope you enjoy this case! **

Blossom was just staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. She noticed she didn't even know how much time she had spent on that school but she was tired of it. And she knew everyone else could agree on that.

She tapped her handbook and noticed it was almost 7 AM so she decided to go prepare herself for the horrible day that was coming.

* * *

Blossom arrived at the canteen only to find Dexter and Robin already there, seating in different tables. She decided to go seat with Robin.

"Morning, Robin." she greeted weakly.

"Hey, Blossom." he said, emotionless "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine I guess. This situation is just horrible, y'know?" she replied "Innocent people are dying and we can do nothing about it." she sighed "How are you?"

"As good as someone could be in this crap." he also sighed "I just can't see this people suffering anymore. You're suffering, I'm suffering and everyone here is suffering... it makes me useless knowing I can't even help."

"I know how you feel. I've been a super hero my whole life and knowing I can't do my job and save the others is just..." she lowered her head, not finishing her sentence. Being stuck in that place was slowly getting to her brain and, unknowingly to her, was slowly killing her too.

"But we can't just give up on hope." Robin continued "We have to find some way to figure out who the mastermind is and get out before anyone else gets killed." he said determinedly. "We just have to work all together."

"Work together?" Blossom gave him a look "I mean, with people like Mandy, Finn and... him." she whispered the last word, pointing towards Dexter on the other table, who was simply reading a book with his headphones on, apparently not hearing the friend's conversation.

"Finn?" Robin raised a brow "What is it with Finn?"

"Look." Blossom simply whispered. Robin turned his head to see a depressing looking Finn entering the canteen. He had bags around his eyes and looked extremely tired. He took a seat on the furthest table from everybody.

"I think he's in a depression now." Blossom continued "I mean, after what happened to Jake and to Bubblegum, I can't really blame him. Poor guy." she said, now becoming a bit sad.

Soon after, the other pupils started entering the canteen one by one. Soon, there were Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Gumball, Darwin and Steven seating on the same table, Dexter and Dee Dee seating on another and finally Finn seating by himself. There was only one person absent, Mandy.

"Where is she?" Blossom thought aloud, loud enough for everyone in the table to hear it.

"Who?" Darwin asked, not knowing what the pink powerpuff girl was talking about.

"Mandy. I haven't seen her since like yesterday at the trial." Blossom said.

"I don't know. Maybe she was too ashamed to see us after yesterday." Gumball responded.

"Speaking of which," Buttercup started "Can you guys believe what she said after Mindy's execution? She looked like she wasn't even bothered by that."

"I mean, Mindy didn't look like she was really sorry for killing two people... She was also very mean." Darwin commented.

"I second that. That girl was nuts." Gumball added.

"Hey, everyone," Dexter called everyone out of nowhere "Aren't you going to check the third floor? We succeeded in the last trial, remember?" he asked, before leaving with Dee Dee.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Steven said "What kind of rooms do you guys think there'll be?" he asked his friends.

"Maybe a garden? I'd love to see some lovely flowers." Bubbles said.

"Hopefully an arcade or something. I'd love to play some games." Gumball suggested.

"Well, there's only one way to discover." Robin said, walking out of the room, followed by the others.

* * *

The pupils decided to form groups and check the rooms. Blossom went along with Gumball, Dexter and Buttercup to check a room.

When Blossom entered the first room, her eyes widened in wonder. The room was basically a giant arcade with various machines around the room. There were all types of game machines a person could imagine. In the middle of the room there was a normal-sized claw machine with round capsules in the inside instead of the usual toy and plushies.

"Oh... my... GAMES!" Gumball shouted in amazement, his eyes glowing "I can't believe I actually got what I wished for! It must be Christmas or something!"

"Yeah, this is totally amazing." Buttercup agreed, also looking around the room in awe. The two game lovers ran towards the games.

"Where the hell did Monokuma find the money for all of this?" Blossom wondered aloud. Dexter, who was beside her, heard it.

"You know, I think we should stop questioning Monokuma's acts by now." he said blankly.

"I can't believe this!" Gumball suddenly exclaimed, making the two redheads turn around "They're free!" He was seated playing in a machine called 'Kebab Fighter'. The game basically consisted on a rat fighting with a hot dog.

Blossom and Dexter walked towards where the blue cat was. "This was my favorite video game back home. I can't believe they actually have it here!" he exclaimed "I had to spend lots of coins on these types of games but now I don't need to!"

"How did you even put it to work if they're free?" Dexter asked.

"I just pressed this red button." he pointed towards a red button with black letters spelling 'On/Off' on top of it, not taking his eyes off the game.

"I was expecting Monokuma to give us some kind of coins for this." Dexter said.

"Yeah, I bet they would be named something lame like 'Monocoins' or whatever." Blossom folded her arms "Hey, where's-"

"This is amazing!" Buttercup shouted in pure adrenaline.

Blossom went to check on her sister "What is it, Buttercup?"

"This game is so cool, so intense but cool! It was one of my favorites back in Townsville." she replied.

"What game is that anyways?" Dexter asked, looking at with a weird look.

"You don't know the masterpiece that the game 'Hungry for Brains' is?" Buttercup seemed offended.

"I don't know and, with a name like that I'm glad I don't." he crossed his arms.

"Hey, guys," Gumball appeared beside them after finishing his game "what are you talking about?"

"It's just Buttercup's game." Blossom responded. She then narrowed her eyes at a small visor that was above the game's screen. "Hey, what's that?!" she pointed at it.

"Great question, Blossom!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, making the pupils jump in fright.

"I already told you to stop doing that!" Gumball shouted.

"And I already told you to shut up!" Monokuma shouted back.

"Um... you never told me to-"

"Whatever! Shut up!" he demanded. "As I was saying," he glared at the blue cat, who glared back. "**This little screen here marks the time when the last game was played.** All the machines have it." he explained.

"Why does that exist though?" Buttercup asked.

"Because that way we could see If there was someone disobeying the rules and playing it after nighttime." he revealed "Do you little butts need any other information?"

Blossom rolled her eyes "Nope, you can go now. No one will miss you."

"Ouch. Your hurted my feelings, Blossom." he said, looking a bit sad.

"Bite me." she replied coldly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sheesh. Rude..." he uttered, not even looking sad anymore, as he walked out of the room, humming some tune.

"Woah, sis, you really made him shut up." Buttercup smiled. "Thank you so much."

"I'm just so tired of that little bear." she said. She stared at the little screen again and it was now marking 07:38.

"Hey, let's check that thing there." Gumball pointed at the claw machine at the end of the room. The four made their way towards it. On the fake glass there was a sticker with the phrase 'Win a special prize!' written on it.

This machine didn't have a button like the other ones. It only had a joy stick that was used to move the claw everywhere.

Gumball did exactly that. And moved the joy stick towards a blue round capsule "This seems a little bit easy..." he uttered before catching one capsule "Got it!"

The capsule was sent out of the machine and Gumball picked it up. After five minutes of failed attempts to open it, he finally succeeded. What was inside made the four pupils gasp.

"Wh- what kind of joke is this?!" Blossom exclaimed.

"That Monokuma... I should've guessed it!" Buttercup muttered.

"I can't believe he actually put a knife inside this thing." Dexter said.

"It's not just a normal knife!" Monokuma suddenly said, appearing behind the pupils out of nowhere again, making them jump.

"JUST STOP IT!" Gumball shouted furiously, already tired of Monokuma's sudden appearances.

"These knifes aren't like those regular knifes you find in a kitchen." Monokuma said "They are smaller and not as fatal as those, meaning **they can't kill someone just by single stabbing, but they for sure leave an ugly mark!**"

"I don't care if they kill or not." Gumball said "They shouldn't exist." he said with a firm expression while throwing the tiny knife along with the capsule it came from in a trash bin nearby.

"Your loss. They would be so useful in a murder. Upupupupu..." Monokuma uttered, leaving the arcade for the second time.

"Crackhead thinks it is going to happen again." Buttercup scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You never know, Buttercup, you really never know..." Dexter uttered.

* * *

While Buttercup and Gumball stayed in the arcade and Dexter went to do his own business, Blossom decided to explore the other rooms.

As soon as she entered another room, she was greeted by loud barks.

"Argh! What is happening?!" she exclaimed while covering her ears.

"The dogs are at it again." Dee Dee simply said. She was there along with Steven, Darwin and Bubbles.

"The dogs?" Blossom repeated before taking a better look at the room. There were about ten different types of dogs stuck inside cages, barking uncontrollably. There was one, however, that caught Blossom's attention, mainly because he was the biggest and seemingly more dangerous than the other ones. Also, there were signs plastered on the big glass cage spelling warnings like 'Watch Out!' and 'Be Cautious'.

"There's a dog room in here?!" Blossom inquired "Why?!"

"That's because here in Cartoon Network Special Academy we care a lot about our student's well being and we just want them to be safe." Monokuma spoke up, arriving out of nowhere once again.

"You don't really have anything else to do, do you?" Blossom asked the bear.

"Nope."

"I see."

"What's the deal with that one there, by the way?" Steven asked, pointing at the big dog on the end of the end of the room.

"Yeah, he's so cuuuuute!" Bubbles squealed.

"Cute?" Monokuma asked before bursting out laughing "That thing is definitely _not _cute. That's a 60 kg Rottweiler, one of the most dangerous dog breeds in the world. It can _kill _you so easily when he's hungry that you won't even want to imagine. We almost lost an intern because of it."

"Oh..." Bubbles uttered before hiding behind Blossom, trembling.

"And what is that stuff over there?" Darwin pointed at a little screen on the side of the glass cage.

"Oh, that timer is really important. It's part of the feeding system."

"Feeding system?" Bubbles repeated.

"Yup! It basically feeds the big doggo over there at specific hours. **More specifically, at 09 AM and at 09 PM.**" he revealed.

"What does it eat?" Blossom asked.

"Bones. Like your dead friend's bones!" he bursted out laughing hysterically. After a couple of seconds of laughing on his own he stopped, looking at the frowns of the pupils face's. "It was just a joke! God, stop being so butthurt." he walked out of the room, not in a good mood.

"Douche." Dee Dee muttered under her breath.

Blossom noticed Bubbles was trembling a lot "Hey there, Bubbles. Calm down."

"D-do you think that dog is g-going to..." she gulped "eat me?"

"What?! Of course not, Bubbles. There's no way someone could actually make it in there." Blossom replied.

"Actually, Blossom, there's a little glass door that I suppose it is to get inside." Steven said.

"Yeah but no one with a right mindset would get inside." Blossom said.

"Maybe not if they wanted to but they could be pushed." Darwin pointed out.

"Y'all are not helping!" she muttered, gritting her teeth while Bubbles kept trembling.

* * *

The next room the pink powerpuff girl entered seemed to be a normal weight room, which contained equipment for weight training. There she only found Finn, standing alone and staring blankly at a wall.

"Uh, hey, Finn..." she tried to talk to her but Finn either ignored her or he was distracted. He seemed to be thinking about other stuff.

_We just have to work all together, _Robin's words echoes in her mind. She decided to try again.

"Finn, look, I know this is really hard, losing two people you love, but if you want to get out this school alive and get to avenge Jake and Bubblegum, we have to work all together. That way we can all-"

"Blossom, please, stop talking." he uttered "I can't deal with this now."

"Finn, you're getting succumbed into despair and you're getting depressed. You can't be like that. What would Jake and Princess say about that?"

Finn clenched his fists and turned around "You think it's that easy, don't you?! You think I can just become happy all of a sudden!" he shouted "You _don't _know how I feel, because you haven't lost someone important to you! Your sisters and your friends are all here and you are all happy and stuff while I'm here dying inside! You think that's fair?!"

"You're right, I don't know how you feel, _yet. _But I could very well know it in the future! However, I'm trying to be positive and believe my sisters are going to be alright even in this hell of a situation!" she protested "And, Finn, I'm sorry you're hurt but you can't just say that it isn't fair that my sisters are still alive..."

"I... I didn't mean that..." he uttered, lowering his head "But I just... I'm sorry-" he walked out of the room immediately, trying to hold his tears.

"Oh Finn..." Blossom sighed sadly.

* * *

The next room she entered left her speechless.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Blossom exclaimed. In front of her was a wall full of guns. Huge guns, tiny guns, all types of them. Along with some other weapons. "An armory?"

"I know right." Robin said "Monokuma must really want a murder to happen."

"Oh, that's not the case this time!" Monokuma said, popping out of nowhere for the fourth time that day.

"This is already gettting tiring." Blossom commented, visibly irritated.

"Whatever. Just wanted to explain the rules if you ever want to take one fo these weapons."

"Why would we do that exactly?" Blossom raised a brow.

Monokuma ignored her and continued "There's a timer in every space a gun is placed, **that timer says the exact time the gun was taken. You also have to write on a piece of paper your name to take it and put it back, then the timer will also show the time the gun was brought back.**" he explained.

"Why thank you for the information but we didn't really need it." Robin scoffed. Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Meh, I don't care. I just have to tell that to everyone that steps into this room." he said as he started to walk away. "Oh wait!" he stopped walking and turned around to face the two "Get in the gym in ten. I have a new motive prepared for y'all! See ya!" he walked away.

"Another motive..." Blossom's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

"Don't worry, Blossom. It can't possibly be worse than the ones we got until now." Robin tried to comfort her.

"I- Maybe you're right..." she didn't say anything else and simply walked away with Robin.

* * *

All of the pupils, including Mandy, who no one had seen that day, were gathered in the gymnasium listening to Monokuma.

"Okay, students, the next motive is pretty simple." he said "Basically, if the murderer goes undetected they may bring someone else of their choice to leave the school with them."

"Wait!" Mandy interrupted him "That isn't fair! Of course the murderer and the person he want to leave this school with will work together!"

"You're absolutely right, Mandy! And that's why **the person the murderer wants to leave with, _cannot _help them in any way.**" Monokuma declared and he soon left the gym.

Mandy turned around and faced everyone "Well, I guess it's pretty clear what's going to happen next, along with the possible murderers."

"What do you mean by that, Mandy?" Dexter raised a brow.

"Well, it's clear that there are three pairs/trios that have known each other before this whole situation started, those people being Dexter and Dee Dee, Gumball and Dartwib, and of course, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

"Actually, my name is Dar-" Darwin tried to speak but Mandy cut him off.

"So, it's pretty obvious that one of those people will be the next culprit." she finished, before starting to walk out of the place, leaving the others there to think.

_Why does she have to be like this?, _Blossom thought _Though, it's very likely she's right..._

* * *

New Rooms: Arcade, Dog Room, Weight Room, Armory

* * *

**So, who do you think is going to be killed? And the killer/s? Murder Weapon? Read and Review please! **

**Also, if your favorite characters get killed please don't stop reading, that's kinda childish.**

**PM if you have any questions! **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 - Monokuma's Riddle (Part 2)_**

**Okay so I disappeared for literally 3 months... hehe sorry about that. I've been busy with school and I have been trying to improve my grades (most of them improved! Yay!). And since now my school is finally closed, I will be able to write until at least the end of this case, which will be a crazy one for sure. Speaking of which, one specific reviewer is so going to kill me after this chapter. But I'm ready to face my fate with my head held high... Okay now onto the fic, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blossom was heading to the canteen, at the moment. It had passed two days since Monokuma had given them the motive and nothing had happened, which gave Blossom a slight sign of hope.

She arrived at the place, finding Robin, Bubbles, Steven, Dexter and Dee Dee. Robin, Bubbles and Steven were seated on a table while the other two were on other one. She went to seat with her friends.

"Hey, guys." she said while taking a seat.

"Good morning, Blossom." Bubbles smiled "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Nothing horrible really happened these days so that's nice." she replied.

"I hope it remains this way. I don't think I can deal with more deaths." Steven said.

"We can still beat the mastermind. We just have to work together. All of us." Robin said, confidently.

"I think Robin's right." Blossom said "We just have to convince three certain people to work with us." the other knew exactly who she was referring to and nodded in agreement. "I will talk to them later."

As time went by, more pupils started entering the place and took a seat on their usual tables. The only exception being Mandy, who hadn't arrived yet.

Blossom was reunited with her friends, while Dexter, Dee Dee and Finn were eating on different tables. The pink powerpuff girl was just staring at the void while her friends were chatting.

She sighed "I miss school." she kept on staring at the void thinking about the friends in school that she had left and all the good grades she always had. She was called the smartest girl in Townsville for a reason. Her grades were off the charts and for a kid of her age, those grades were unthinkable. In fact, with her capacities, she could've been already on eighth/ninth grade.

She suddenly noticed there was just silence around her and stared up at her friends. Gumball and Darwin were looking confusedly at her.

"What did you just say?" Gumball asked, raising a brow.

She was confused by that sudden reaction "Uh, I just said I was missing school... Why?"

"How can you actually miss school?!" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, school's the worst!" Darwin exclaimed.

"Well, Blossom's kind of a nerd so it doesn't really surprise me." Buttercup said, shrugging. Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister's comment.

"How can you even like school though? The boring classes-" Darwin was cut off by Gumball.

"The horrible grades-"

"The annoying teachers-"

"The P.E classes-"

"And the most important: The homework!" the two brothers finished.

"I actually don't mind most of those things." Blossom said "I'm a pretty good student." she smiled proudly.

"I wish I could relate." Gumball said.

Their conversation continued for a while until something happened with Dexter and Dee Dee. The latter had just got up from the place she was seated on with a revolted look that was rare to see since she was almost always with a happy face.

"Wait what?!" she exclaimed, looking at her brother with both anger and disbelief "How can you just say that?!"

"Dee Dee, stop making a scene, calm down!" Dexter said, while gritting his teeth.

"Calm down?! How do you just want me to calm down?! Are you not understanding what's going on? We're all gonna die here, eventually!" she continued shouting.

"Only if you keep on shouting like some crazy lunatic!" he exclaimed back.

"Ugh, forget this!" she stormed out of the room, carrying her angry expression.

After that, everyone just stood there staring at each other, trying to guess what were the two siblings talking about that made Dee Dee have such a strong reaction.

"Should we go check on her?" Bubbles asked, visibly worried about the happy ballerina.

"Ignore her, she's just being childish. She'll be okay in a minute." Dexter said as he too walked out of the canteen. "I'll be in the library, if someone needs my services."

The canteen was left in silence for a moment until Gumball decided to break it "Well, Darwin and I are going to the arcade now, if someone want to come with us-"

"I'll go too." Buttercup said "I need to distract myself from… whatever happened here. Plus I bet I can kick your asses just like I did yesterday!"

"You're on, Green!" Darwin exclaimed before they dashed out of the room, towards the arcade.

Blossom looked at where Finn, the only one left who wasn't at her table, just to see that he had already vanished from there. She sighed.

* * *

One hour later, Blossom was peacefully reading a book in her room. It was a book about how a deadly virus takes over the world and how humanity is disappearing faster than ever. She always liked reading, it would make her calm when she was stressed. So, in a situation like that, it's clear that she would spend most of her time reading.

Though, she couldn't stop thinking about a lot of things. Like, what were Dexter and Dee Dee talking about at breakfast and why did Dee Dee react like that? Where had Mandy been during those two days? How long has she been inside of that school? What was happening on the outside world?

That last question was what kept Blossom and possibly everyone else awake at night. Blossom, along with her sisters, were the saviors of Townsville. Without them, that city wouldn't even be a city anymore. They were the reason Townsville hadn't fallen apart. But now they were stuck on that school, for who knows how long. Weeks, months, maybe an year already!

_Townsville... Professor... Everything could be ruined and we can't do nothing! Ugh!, _she threw the book aside and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't do this anymore..." she confessed "If I think too much about this I'm going to get crazy. Ugh, I wish I didn't overthink so much!" she grabbed a pillow and shoved it in her face, screaming to it.

Then, suddenly she heard a sound that had seemed to come from her door, so she went to check it. She noticed that there was a kind of paper note on the floor that had seemed to enter her room from behind the door.

"Huh?" she picked it up and noticed that there was something written on it. She read the message aloud "This is a little gift from your master Monokuma! Since I can't see anyone killing someone at this point, I'm going to let you guys free if you solve this simple riddle:" she stopped reading right there.

"No...way... No, this can't be..." she murmured. She immediately got out of her dorm and went to find someone else.

"What the heck is going on-" she stopped when she saw Robin also walking out of his dorm, apparently reading the same ticket she had received.

"Hey, Robin!" she called while walking towards him "Did you also receive this note?" she showed him the note.

"Yeah, I did, Weird huh?" he rested his hand on his chin.

"Yeah, why would Monokuma give us an opportunity to escape when his evil game is at its peak?"

"Maybe he's just messing with us to give us a false sense of hope." Robin said.

"That's the most likely option... I'm still going to search for something though." Blossom said, smiling slightly.

"Me too." he smiled "Have you read the riddle?"

"Not yet. Let me see." she cleared her throat and started to read:

"_You want to escape, You want to be free, But only solving this riddle, you will find the key. In normal school places to have fun, you'll find the answer to your freedom, Though not on the danger above, there you'll just find boredom._"

"... This riddle doesn't make any sense." said Blossom.

"I think it's pretty clear, actually." Robin said "It says that we can find the key to our freedom only on normal school places where we have fun, like, libraries, music rooms, pools, art rooms and chemistry labs. Those places are on the first and second floors. Right?" he paused to make sure Blossom was understanding.

"Hmm..." she tapped her chin with her hand in thought.

"And when it refers the danger above, it refers the rooms on the third floor like the armory, the weight room and the dog room. There he'll just find boredom, meaning there's nothing in there. So,"

"So we have to search all over the first and second floors! Robin, you're a genius!" she exclaimed "We have to tell the others." she said as she picked up her handbook to tell everyone to meet at the canteen.

* * *

"So, we have to search for a key on the first and second floors and if we do find it, we can leave this school for good?!" Buttercup basically resumed what Robin and Blossom had told them.

"Yes." Robin responded, he turned to his fellow peers, they were all there, with the exception of Mandy and Finn. "Since Monokuma didn't really give us a time limit for the search, I think it would be for the best if we spent the rest the of the day looking for the key to see if we can return to our homes."

"Well, Robin, that is a great idea but how can we be sure Monokuma's serious. I doubt he would set us free at this point of the game." Dexter said.

"Maybe he just, you know, decided that it was too much." Gumball shrugged.

"Yeah right, doubt it." Dexter replied, folding his arms.

"I think he's doing that because he's running out of food, honestly." Steven said "There's barely any food left in the fridge."

"The reason why he did this doesn't matter, what matters is that we finally have an opportunity to escape... Let's not waste it." Blossom said, feeling her hope slightly coming back.

"What about Mandy and Finn though?" Dee Dee asked.

"I will try to talk to them later." Robin said. "I'll try to make them understand that we gotta stay together."

"I'll go with you." Blossom told him and then turned to the other students "As for everyone else, let's find this key!"

With that, everyone else went to search for the key to their freedom.

* * *

Blossom and Robin had decided to head towards the library since they thought that it was the place where there would most likely be some kind of answer. Apparently, they weren't the only ones to have that thought, since Mandy, who no one had seen for two days, was already there.

"Woah, I hadn't seen her since Monokuma gave us the motive." Blossom whispered to Robin.

"It's our chance to talk to her." Robin replied as they walked towards her.

"Hey, Ma-" Blossom was about to greet her when suddenly the blond girl spoke up.

"What do you two want?" she rudely asked, a frown on her face, as usual, and not even facing the pair.

"We just wanted to talk to you about what's been going on." the powerpuff girl said.

Mandy remained silent, still not looking at them.

Robin continued "This situation has been a complete caos and we think that if we all tried together we could-"

"Let me stop you right there." she interrupted again "You know, just because you two were the leaders of your respective 'super hero' teams back on your places, it doesn't mean you have to try to lead everyone here and make them work together."

The two leaders seemed taken aback by her statement but Blossom responded "Mandy, this is not about leading everyone, we just want everyone to work together so-"

"For what though? _Why _do we need to work together? As if working together will suddenly open the door of this school so we can get out. That's _not _how it happens. This is the real world, not a cartoon." she said "I don't have to follow you. _We _don't have to follow you." she coldly said, staring right at their souls, before walking deeper into the library.

The two just watched her walking away, without saying a word. Not like they had anything to say though.

"Damn..." Robin muttered.

* * *

The two were now heading towards the chemistry lab. When they entered they saw the person they were exactly looking for.

"Hello, Finn. How are you doing?" Blossom asked calmly.

"...Fine, I guess." he calmly replied "Well, bye." he started walking towards the exit.

"Wait, Finn." Robin called him "Can we just talk for a second?"

He sighed "Fine. What is it?"

"We just wanted to say to tell you to not give up on hope. Things might look horrible now and we know you lost two important people in your life but we have to work together if we want to get out of this school." he said.

"Let Jake and Bubblegum proud and avenge them." Blossom finished with a determined look.

Finn shed a tear or two with that "You're right..." he looked determined for a second but then he put on a frown. "But what about the murders? How can we all work together when everyone keeps on stabbing each other's backs, huh?! How are we even supposed to trust each other?"

"Well... we... we can't." Blossom lowered her head in defeat. _He's right... We cannot fully trust each other here... How can I convince the others to work together like this? _

"That's what I thought. Bye, guys." he walked out of the room leaving the other two there.

* * *

Moments later, Blossom and Robin were in the Art Room searching for the supposed key silently. Their hopes of finding it were slowly fading since they had searched for almost all rooms of the first and second floors.

"I'm starting to think Monokuma only did this so he could give us a fake sense of hope." Blossom said.

"Me too." Robin replied. He sighed "I can't believe how horrible it went with both Finn and Mandy. And the worst part is that they are right in a way. We can't convince everyone to work together when we keep killing each other. There's just no trust in here and I can't blame anyone. I'm disappointed at myself, honestly."

"Don't be. We are super heroes and we're leaders." the redhead said "We were always taught that teamwork was the key to success. But now I see that it isn't always like that-"

***BAAM***

An ear piercing noise was heard throughout the entire school.

"Please tell me that wasn't-" Blossom started, afraid it was actually what she thought it was.

"A gunshot? It most likely was." Robin finished. "It came from the third floor, let's go!" the dashed out of the room.

* * *

"No way..." Blossom muttered as she stared at the scene in front of her, letting a few tears escape.

On the floor of the arcade there were...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Gumball and Dee Dee's dead bodies.

Dee Dee's body was mutilated while Gumball had a simple gun wound on the middle of his forehead, his body on a pool of blood.

"Another double murder?! I thought everything was fine!" Robin exclaimed, confused on why not one but _two _people had died again.

"Ding Dong! Not one but two bodies have been found! Finally!" Monokuma's squeaky voice blared out from the speakers "After a set period of time, that will be used for your investigation, another class trial will take place! Upupupu..."

Shortly after, Mandy appeared on the arcade and stared at the bloody scene. "I was wondering when it would happen. It took longer than I expected." she said "Now _I _will solve this case and find the murderer. And then _I'll _leave this hell of a school."

* * *

**Alive: **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Darwin, Mandy, Steven, Dexter, Finn

**Dead: **Jake, Rigby, Connie, Mordecai, Ben, Princess Bubblegum, Mindy, Dee Dee, Gumball

* * *

**Will I regret posting this chapter later? Yeah, probably. But was it essencial for the story? Definitely.**

**I'm particularly sorry for the guest 'Amber' because of Gumball's death. I know you didn't want him to die but this was already planned since september of last year :(**

**Some people were already expecting Gumball to die (I think I made it kinda obvious when I gave him more 'screentime' than usual on the previous chapter. But I hope Dee Dee was a surprise. **

**Now, who killed them both? And why? Was it the motive? And what's with Monokuma's riddle? Hopefully I'll be able to answer this soon. Now that school was canceled I can finally write more. **

**Please share ****your opinions and predictions on the reviews! See y'all soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 - Danger Zone (Part 3)_**

Blossom could only stare at the bodies, her legs frozen, and her voice lost. Gumball and Dee Dee were lying dead on the floor of the arcade. She felt like throwing up at that moment but sustained that feeling. She suddenly remembered something, _Oh no! Dexter and Darwin! They're going to be so broken..._

Suddenly, Steven, Finn, Bubbles and Dexter dashed through the open door, but froze at the horrible sight in front of them.

"Oh Glob! What the- what happened in here?!" Finn exclaimed, staring with horror at the scene.

Bubbles gasped "Oh no... Not again!" she started crying silently. Blossom walked next to her to comfort her sister.

"A- another two people?! But why? And how?!" Steven wondered.

"Why would someone do this?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Dee Dee?" Dexter muttered as he stepped closer to her sisters' body. He stood on his knees and checked her sister's pulse. Nothing. "I... b- but I-" he couldn't even talk without choking on his own words. "T- this wasn't s- supposed to happen..." he finally broke down in tears, most of the others feeling bad for him, since they had never seen him having actual emotions.

Darwin finally appeared on the room "Guys, what happ-" he looked at his brother's dead body "G-G-GUMBALL!" he screamed and ran towards his brother's body and broke down crying "Who would this to my brother?! Reveal yourself, you coward!"

"But for real though, who would do something like this?" Finn asked, refusing to even look at the bodies one more time. "Killing _two _people again?! That's too harsh..."

"That's right!" Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, making everyone jump in fright "One of you killed these two 'innocent' people... wait-" he looked at the crime scene "How did one of you maggots actually managed to kill two people again?! Well, whatever. I just came here to give you the MonoFiles."

He was about to leave the room when Mandy grabbed him by his arm "Ahem."

"What do you want, blondie?" the bear asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"The riddle." she simply answered "What's with it?"

"The what?" he inquired, looking confused "Ugh, stupid teenagers and their stupid codes." he shover her aside and walked his way out of the arcade.

She growled "Stupid teddy bear..."

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds.

"Uh..." Finn uttered, breaking that silence "Who'll read the Monokuma Files?"

"I will, if no one minds." Mandy immediately volunteered. She cleared her throat "Monokuma File #5 - The victim is Dee Dee, the happy ballerina. It seems like the front of her head and chest are covered with holes, as if flesh had been ripped out. Her body was found on the floor of the arcade at exactly 09:18."

**Clue: Monokuma File #5**

"Oh god..." Steven covered his mouth in horror. He felt like he was gonna throw up because of what he had just heard.

"So gruesome..." Finn commented.

Since no one else volunteered to read the next file, Robin sighed and took it upon himself to read it. "Monokuma File #6 - The victim is Gumball, the optimistic blue cat. He died of a gunshot on his forehead. His body was found on the floor of the arcade at exactly 09:18"

**Clue: Monokuma File #6**

"That's not _too _bad." Finn commented again.

"That information is not enough. Robin, since you're the oldest one here, you do an autopsy of the two bodies and see if you can find something the files might have missed." Mandy ordered, already taking the leader role.

"Okay, I can do that." he replied, before heading towards the bodies to start the autopsy.

"As for the rest of us, let's find out the most clues we can." she said, before leaving the room.

Blossom turned to her sisters "I guess we'll do this one together, huh?"

"I guess so." Buttercup replied, barely any emotion on her tone "Let's just get out of here. I can't watch this anymore."

Before leaving, Blossom stared at Dexter and Darwin one more time. The latter was still crying as much as he was when he found the body, while the former was whipping his last tears out of his face. He was visibly angry.

She sighed, _Poor guys..._

With that, the powerpuff girls left the room_._

* * *

While on their way to search for some clues, Blossom decided to review the sequence of events that had happened. "Okay girls, let's do a quick recap about what happened here." she cleared her throat before starting.

"Firstly, at exactly 8 AM we all found that strange riddle that seemed to have been left by Monokuma. At that point, Dee Dee and Gumball were still alive, right?"

"Yup. Then we split and went to look for a supposed key that would open the door out of this hell of a school." Buttercup continued.

"And meanwhile we all heard the sound of a loud gunshot coming from the third floor! It was around 09:13 AM, I guess." Bubbles continued.

"Then me and Robin ran towards the arcade and then the body discovery announcement rang... it rang! It happened again!" Blossom realized.

"What happened again?" Buttercup asked confused.

"The body discovery announcement rang when only Robin and I found the bodies. Just like on the previous case when Bubbles was actually the first person to find the body." she explained.

"Wait, so that means someone saw the bodies first again, right?" Bubbles asked to make sure.

"Exactly. I wonder who..." Blossom scratched her chin.

**Clue: Sequence Of Events**

**Clue: Body Discovery Announcement**

"Hey, Bloss." Buttercup called "Do you think the riddle has anything to do with all of this?" she asked.

Blossom nodded. "Probably."

**Clue: Monokuma's Riddle**

The girls walked until they arrived at the door of the Dog Room.

"Do you think there'll be something in here?" Bubbles asked, slightly trembling, remembering the giant Rottweiler that lived there.

"There's only one way to find out, right?" Blossom said, while slowly opening the door of the room.

What they found there surprised them in a _very _negative manner.

"B-b-b-b-" Bubbles tried to speak but only came out as stammering.

"Blood...?" Buttercup muttered what her sister couldn't.

There was not only blood _inside _the big rottweiler's glass cage but also some of it coming out of it. The girls stared in shock as they got closer to the cage where the dog was surprisingly sleeping peacefully.

**Clue: Blood**

"Holy cow..." Buttercup uttered "If this wasn't the place of the murder then I don't even know what to think of this."

"Girls, let's split and see what we can find anything useful." Blossom immediately ordered and her sisters did as she said.

The leader of the powerpuff girls was searching through the dog's glass cage when she found something weird.

"The feeder timer... it's broken."

She inspected it and noticed it had stopped it's countdown at 26 minutes.

"But... how?"

"Weird, right? It was already like this when I came here." Finn said, appearing out of nowhere, making her jump in fright.

"Gosh, Finn! Don't do that!" she exclaimed "When did you arrive?"

"What?! I was here the whole time! None of you saw me, for real?"

"As you can see, we obviously did not!" she replied. "Anyways, this is very weird. Why would someone break the dog's feeder timer...?"

**Clue: Dog Room's Feeder Timer**

"Blossom, I found something!" Bubbles shouted.

"What is it, Bubs?" she asked while walking towards her sister along with Finn.

"This." the blue powerpuff girl showed her sister a bloody mop "Oh and hi, Finn!"

"A bloody mop, huh...?" Finn scratched his chin.

"I think we can safely assume that the killer tried to clean all the blood to erase suspicion, but they obviously couldn't clean it all." Blossom assumed.

**Clue Updated: Blood**

"Buttercup, did you find anything?" Blossom asked.

"I did." she replied "But it doesn't make sense."

"What do you-" Blossom stopped talking when her sister showed her a small pink knife "A tiny knife... isn't that one of the same ones-"

"From that claw machine on the arcade? Yes, it is. I just found it lying here on the ground." the green powerpuff girl responded.

"It looks like it wasn't used at all." Blossom commented.

**Clue: Pink Knife **

"We should go search the other rooms. We're kinda running out of time here." Buttercup said.

"You're right. Let's go, girls." she said "Bye, Finn."

"Bye."

* * *

"Since Gumball died of a gunshot and the gun was nowhere near the crime scene, I think it would make sense if we went to the only place we can find that kind of weapon. The armory." Blossom said, as they were already walking towards the armory.

When the girls entered the place, they found Steven there looking at a certain pistol with an intriguing look.

"Hey, Steven. What are you looking at?" Blossom asked.

"Um? Oh hi, girls. It's just this certain pistol... I think it was the one used to kill Gumball." he said.

"Why do you think that?" Bubbles asked, as the they were walking towards the boy.

"Just check this." he said, motioning for them to go take a closer look.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at the pistol. Beside it there was the timer that said when the object was taken and put back. And there were also two pieces of paper, both written "Gumball".

"It says that the pistol was taken at exactly 08:56 and was put back at 09:15." Steven said, checking the timer.

"But... but that was exactly three minutes before we found the body..." Blossom noticed.

"Plus, it says here that Gumball was not only the one who took it but also the one who put it back." Bubbles said.

"But that's just impossible! He died before that, right? He couldn't have put it back." Blossom said.

"Well, comparing the handwriting of the first note with the other one you can clearly see it's different." Buttercup said.

"Couldn't he have disguised his handwriting?" Steven wondered.

"Maybe... this is weird..." Blossom commented, before pulling her handbook out of her pocket and taking a photo.

**Clue: Pistol **

**Clue: Armory Timer **

**Clue: Armory Sign-in Sheet**

The powerpuff girl then felt her E-book vibrating. She checked it "Guys, looks like Robin finished the autopsy. Let's go."

* * *

As the four of them were walking back to the arcade, they stopped on their way when they saw Darwin crying silently in the weight room.

"Poor Darwin..." Bubbles commented "I feel really bad for him and Dexter."

"Yeah, me too..." Buttercup said, looking slightly sad "I'm think I'm gonna talk to him. Remind him he's not alone on this situation."

"Okay then. But don't forget to meet on the arcade after that." Blossom said, before leaving with Steven and Bubbles.

* * *

When they arrived, they immediately walked towards the raven-haired boy.

"So, Robin," Blossom spoke up "Did you find anything important to this case?"

"Oh I sure did." he started explaining "On Dee Dee's back I found around five stab wounds that weren't deep enough to kill her. I also found some marks on her neck but I couldn't figure out its causes. The rest is all on the monokuma file. Now, on Gumball's body, apart from the obvious gun wound on his forehead there were also some rope burns on his hands. Oh, and how could I forget this." he showed them a note.

Blossom read it out loud "_Hello, Dee Dee, could you please meet me in the dog room? From, Mandy._"

The three kids gasped.

"Could it be Mandy the one who set this all up?" Bubbles inquired.

"We cannot be sure, but it isn't impossible." Robin replied.

**Clue: Robin's Autopsy**

**Clue: Note**

"Where did you find it?" Blossom raised a brow.

"On Dee Dee's pocket." he replied.

"Hmm..." she muttered, while taking a picture of the note with her handbook. "Do we still have time to investigate?" she asked him.

"Maybe. You're going to see what more you can find?"

"Yeah. I haven't really searched this place and it is the place of the murder after all!" she exclaimed. "I won't take too long."

She went deeper in the arcade and searched through the game machines to see if she could find something important to the case.

"Let's see, let's see..." she muttered to herself before suddenly facing the claw machine with all of the knifes.

She observed it and saw that it was still full of capsuled that contained tiny knigpfes inside.

She then stared down at the trash bin nearby and remembered something.

**~Flashback~**

_This machine didn't have a button like the other ones. It only had a joy stick that was used to move the claw everywhere._

_Gumball did exactly that. And moved the joy stick towards a blue round capsule "This seems a little bit easy..." he uttered before catching one capsule "Got it!"_

_The capsule was sent out of the machine and Gumball picked it up. After five minutes of failed attempts to open it, he finally succeeded. What was inside made the four pupils gasp._

_[...]_

_"I don't care if they kill or not." Gumball said "They shouldn't exist." he said with a firm expression while throwing the tiny knife along with the capsule it came from in a trash bin nearby._

**~End Of Flashback~**

She stared at the trash bin again, now with more attention, and noticed that both the blue round capsule and the knife Gumball had taken off the machine were gone and there was only a pink round capsule left.

"It's gone..." she muttered under her breath.

**Clue: Missing Knife**

The intercoms crackled to life "Hello!" Monokuma greeted, gleefully "The search time is out! It's time for our fourth class trial! Please meet in the elevator room."

Blossom sighed and started walking back to the exit when something caught her eye.

There was one game that had its little screen, where there could be seen the time when it was last played, turned on.

It was marking 09:11 AM.

"But this... this was around the time of the murder..." she uttered. She quickly pulled her E-book out of her pocket and took a photo.

**Clue: Game Machine's Timer**

"Hey, Blossom!" Robin appeared, looking hurried "We have to go now or Monokuma will punish us."

"You're right. Sorry."

With that, they walked away.

* * *

When they arrived at the elevator room, they found everyone already there waiting for them.

"Geez, what took you so long?!" Mandy grumbled, folding her arms.

"Sorry, my bad." Blossom apologized.

"I was almost going to start this without you two." Monokuma said through the speakers, sounding annoyed "Now get on the elevator, you brats!"

They did as he said and, after a while, the elevator started descending slowly.

Silence was in the air and no one even bothered to look at each other. Words weren't necessary to know they were nervous as hell for what was coming next.

Not only nervousness could be felt but also the emptiness of the elevator compared to when Jake was killed. Blossom looked around the lift and noticed there were only nine people there. Half of the people that there were in the beginning _"We're really dropping like flies..."_

And now another two people had been killed. But how? And why? And most importantly, who could've done something like this...?

Suddenly, the elevator's doors slowly opened, revealing the trial room, the place where their fourth trial would take place. As always, Monokuma was seated on his throne.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the bear started announcing "our fourth class trial will begin and these nine kids will have to find out the murderer of Dee Dee and Gumball Watterson. Only here on... Cartoon... Network... DANGANRONPA!" he excitedly announced, making all students give him a death glare.

"What?" he asked innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Asshole." Mandy spat.

* * *

**Clues: **

**1) "Monokuma File #5 - ****The victim is Dee Dee, the happy ballerina. It seems like the front of her head and chest are covered with holes, as if flesh had been ripped out. Her body was found on the floor of the arcade at exactly 09:18."**

**2) "Monokuma File #6 - ****The victim is Gumball, the optimistic blue cat. He died of a gunshot on his forehead. His body was found on the floor of the arcade at exactly 09:18."**

**3) Sequence Of Events: At** **exactly 8 AM the pupils all found a strange riddle that seemed to have been left by Monokuma. At that point, Dee Dee and Gumball were still alive. Then the students split and went to look for a supposed key that would open the door out of the school. Meanwhile, at around 09:13 AM, they**** heard the sound of a loud gunshot coming from the third floor. At that moment, Blossom and Robin ran towards the arcade and then the body discovery announcement rang. **

**4) Body Discovery Announcement: ****The rules say that when at least 3 people other than the murderer find the body, the body discovery announcement will activate. However, the body announcement activated when only Robin and Blossom found the body.**

**5) Monokuma's Riddle: Monokuma had planted a riddle that said that if they could find a key somewhere on the first and second floors. If they all solved the riddle and found what it was referring to, Monokuma would let them leave the school. **

**6) Dog Room's Feeder Timer: The feeder timer that would mark when to feed the big Rottweiler in the dog room was found broken. It had stopped its countdown at exactly 26 minutes.**

**7) Blood: There was found blood on inside the dog room's glass cage and some coming out of it. There was also found a bloody mop. **

**8) Pink Knife: There was found a tiny pink knife on the dog room.**

**9) Pistol: The pistol that supposedly killed Gumball was found in the armory. **

**10) Armory Timer: The timers on the armory mark the time when someone took and put back a weapon. According to the timer in the armory, the gun was taken at exactly 08:56 and put back at 09:15. **

**11) Armory Sign-in Sheet: The only name that seems to have sign-in to take and put back the weapon is Gumball.**

**12) Robin's Autopsy: According to Robin, o****n Dee Dee's back there were around five stab wounds that weren't deep enough to kill her. He also found some marks on her neck but couldn't figure out its causes. About Gumball, apart from the obvious gun wound on his forehead there were also some rope burns on his hands.**

**13) Note: Robin found a note on Dee Dee's pocket that said "_Hello, Dee Dee, could you please meet me in the dog room? From, Mandy." _**

**14) Missing Knife: A tiny knife from the claw machine that was previously in a trash bin wasn't there when Blossom looked for it again. **

**15) Game Machine's Timer: There's a little screen on all of the game machines where there can be seen when was the last time someone played. There was one game machine that was saying that the last game had been played at 09:11 AM.**

* * *

**This has to be my favorite case so far. And you'll see why on the trial. **

**Now, tell me your theories on the reviews, I find them really interesting to read.**

**See ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 - Twist Over Twist (Part 4/Final)_**

**Sorry for taking another whole month to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it somehow. **

**I loved reading your theories and honestly all of them had something true on them but there was something that was missing...**

**Well, this is my biggest chapter yet with exactly 7364 ****words... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, did nobody really like my special entrance?" Monokuma whined.

"Shut up, Monobear. Let's just get this over with." Dexter coldly said, already placing on his stand.

"Ugh, you guys are party poopers." he folded his arms "Whatever, this one is going to be an interesting one for sure." he rubbed his paws together, while smiling evilly.

"You say that about all of the trials." Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Now, let the fourth trial commence! Y'all already know the rules." he announced, completely ignoring Mandy's comment.

**Class Trial Start!**

"How do we even start?" a trembling Bubbles asked.

"Well, there's a lot to talk about this case." Blossom said "Should we talk about Dee Dee first?"

"No." Mandy simply replied, her arms folded.

"...And why not?" Blossom frowned, confused as to why Mandy had refused her suggestion.

"Because we have to start this from the very beginning! Ugh, amateurs." she grumbled.

"You know, I think Mandy is right." Robin spoke up "We should recap everything that led to the discovery of the bodies."

"Okay then." Blossom said, trying to remember the sequence of events that had led to the murder. She cleared her throat "As far as I remember, at exactly 8AM we all found the riddle Monokuma had left for us. Then we split and tried to search for a supposed key. Then, at around 09:13 AM, the sound of a loud gunshot coming from the third floor was heard."

"And that's when we all appeared." Finn said. "So, who found the bodies?"

"Well," Robin started "the body discovery announcement rang when Blossom and I appeared on the crime scene. But-"

"- According to the tenth Monokuma Rule, the alarm only sets off when three people other than the murderer find the body." Mandy said, interrupting the teen titan "Meaning someone else found the body before everyone did."

"Yeah, thanks Mandy." Robin replied calmly.

"Didn't that happen on the other case?" Steven asked "I'm pretty sure it happened the same when Ben's body was found."

"Yes. Bubbles had seen it before Robin and Blossom did." Dexter confirmed "It seems like the situation is repeating itself..."

"Well, who did it?" Finn asked, as if actually waiting for someone to admit.

"I hope you're not expecting a response." Buttercup said, poker faced "It's obvious that whoever saw the bodies first won't admit it."

"But it's not like they're the killer." Steven said "That would just make them innocent immediately... Right?"

"Right." Robin nodded "This would make them innocent since they would be the first person to find the body."

After that, silence was formed. Everyone just stared at each other waiting for someone to admit.

"...Really?! No one?" Mandy grumbled. "Ugh! Way to help us figure this out."

"Well, I guess it kinda makes sense." Blossom said.

"What do you mean?" Mandy raised a brow.

"Although it would erase them as suspect, it would still be obvious they were somehow connected to all of this."

"Uh, I don't get it." Bubbles admitted, looking pretty confused.

"Don't bother understanding it. Isn't it obvious?" Mandy looked at her peers.

"What?" Buttercup asked, looking as confused as everyone else with Mandy's words.

"Oh I don't know," she rolled eyes "Maybe the fact that one of the powerpuff girls did this!" she accused, making everyone in the room gasp in shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buttercup folded her arms, glaring at her.

"Let's see." the blonde girl cleared her throat "If you all remember the motive, it specifically said that the murderer could choose someone to leave the school with. That would mean that one of the three groups of people that already knew each other before this would team up to finally get out. But wait, two people from two of these groups are _dead_! And who's in the group where everyone is still alive? Exactly. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup."

This explanation left some of the pupils think about the possibility. Mandy did have a point. However, Blossom wasn't satisfied.

"Really, Mandy?" Blossom folded her arms, an eyebrow raised "Are you forgetting the fact that we are _three?! _Only two of us would escape the school if that was the case."

"Yeah and?"

"... And none of us would do something that horrible!" Blossom stated the obvious.

"Plus, simply accusing them as killers when your only piece of evidence is the motive isn't really a smart move in this situation, considering our lives depend on this." Robin said.

Mandy folded her arms and looked away "Whatever. It's not like it was impossible for them to do it." she uttered.

Dexter sighed "Well, with this little... conversation out of the way, I think we should actually talk about the murder and the victims." he said, before looking down thinking about his sister.

"Dexter is right. We lost time with Mandy's theory." Blossom said, glaring at the blonde girl, who was still looking away, unbothered. "Let's talk about Gumball and Dee Dee."

"Since these stupid Monokuma files didn't have enough information-" Mandy was interrupted by Monokuma.

"Hey, appreciate my work, you angry elf! I could've just left you all lost and didn't give you any clue!" he protested.

"Elf?" Bubbles asked, she stared at her sisters who simply shrugged in response.

"Well, it wouldn't make much difference since nothing there was useful!" snapped at him.

"Kids these days don't respect their elders." Monokuma grumbled before becoming quiet again.

"Continuing," she glared at Monokuma for a brief moment "since there wasn't enough information on the monokuma files, I asked Robin to do an autopsy of the bodies."

"Yeah, we saw it. We were all there." Buttercup dryly replied.

Mandy ignored Buttercup and continued "So, Robin, could you share your findings with us?"

"Sure." he nodded.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"Tell us about Dee Dee first." Mandy ordered "What happened to her?"

"Apart from the her body being awfully mutilated, there were five stab wounds that seemed to not have been enough to actually kill her and I also found some marks on her neck. I cant tell its causes though." he revealed.

"Hmm" Finn thought "How do you know the five stab wounds really didn't kill her. I mean, it were _five _of them!"

"Because they weren't deep enough to actually kill her. The murderer must've noticed it and then found another way to kill her." Robin said.

"Okay but what would that way be?" Buttercup asked.

Robin thought for a bit "I actually have no idea..."

"Well if her body was mutilated I think she could have been killed by **some random dog in the dog room.**" Steven said

"A dog? Really?" Dexter inquired "Yeah as if any of the dogs would do this out of nowhere."

"Actually that could be a possibility. The Monokuma Files said that flesh had been ripped out of her body." Robin reminded.

"Yeah but I bet there's nothing that pro-"

"That's wrong!" Blossom immediately contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Blood**

"There's an obvious proof that indicates she was murdered by a dog in the dog room." Blossom said.

"The Blood." Finn revealed "There was blood inside of the big Rottweiler's glass cage and some came out of it too."

"Well, how do you know it's Dee Dee's?" Dexter said while crossing his arms.

"Dexter, she had _bite marks _on her body and there was no blood around her body. Only around Gumball's." Blossom said "She probably died from blood loss."

"Are you guys really forgetting the fact that we found her in the arcade? How could've the murderer dragged her to the arcade when there was no blood trail?!" the boy genius questioned.

"There was actually a trail that stopped right at the entrance of the arcade. But it seemed (badly) cleaned up." Mandy responded, while showing a picture of what she had described that she had taken from her handbook.

"And I actually found a bloody mop in the room." Bubbles revealed "It could have been used to clean the trail."

"... But it doesn't make sense!" Dexter said while covering his face with his hands, not giving up "Why would the dog murder her? You would expect that such a privileged school to at least have trained their security dogs!"

"Hey! Don't insult our dogs like this!" Monokuma spat at him "I can guarantee to you that those animals have been trained by the best dog trainers in the world."

"Yeah, of course they were." Mandy replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"If they supposedly were so well-trained, why would one of them suddenly snap like that?" the boy genius asked.

"For real though, Dexter's right." Robin thought aloud. "There had to be a motive why the dog just **viewed Dee Dee as food**."

"Ugh, here we go again." Buttercup grumbled.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"Robin and I are right. The dog wouldn't just bite Dee Dee like that. Something else must've happened." Dexter said.

"Are you serious right now?" Mandy grumbled "It's literally just a dog! It's not a rational being. Of course he would he would bite her if someone pushed her in its cage!"

"But you're forgetting about the fact that these dogs are really well trained. Just as Monokuma just said." Finn said.

"Are you guys just going to believe what that talking toy is saying?" she rolled her eyes "The murderer just pushed Dee Dee in there and the dog killed her. And nothing more happened!"

"I disagree!" Blossom stated.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: Dog Room's Feeder Timer**

"Although it would be really easy to believe the dog just killed Dee Dee and possibly even tried to... _eat _her," Blossom hesitated "I don't think that's what happened."

"Of course you don't." Mandy muttered.

"Finn and I found the dog room's feeder timer broken." the powerpuff girl revealed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." the adventurous boy said.

"So it's true?" Dexter asked "It was broken?"

Blossom nodded "Yeah. And it stopped its countdown at exactly 26 minutes. Probably the time left to finally feed them."

"Excuse me, what does this have to do with all of this?" Mandy folded her arms.

"If the feeder timer was broken that means that the dogs were never fed." Blossom explained "That explains why she was all bitten. The murderer knew that the dog was going to be fed at that time, so they basically-"

"Replaced Dee Dee with its food..." Dexter muttered under his breath. Some tears started appearing on his eyes, but he quickly brushed them away and tried to look firm again.

"Man, that's just too cruel..." Buttercup commented.

"Who would do something like this?!" Finn exclaimed.

"I still think it was one of the colored girls." Mandy simply commented, receiving glares from the powerpuff girls.

"You know, Mandy," Steven started "You talk a lot for someone who could be easily involved on this whole situation."

That made her turn to him "What are you talking about?"

"Robin, the note." he said. Robin then took a note out of his pocket and showed to everyone.

"What is that?" Darwin opened his mouth for the first time in the trial.

"While I was doing the autopsy of the bodies I found this note on Dee Dee's pocket." he revealed.

"What are you waiting for? Read it." Dexter demanded.

Robin cleared his throat and read it "_Hello, Dee Dee, could you please meet me in the dog room? From, Mandy._"

The pupils that didn't know about the note, with the exception of Mandy, gasped at that.

"W- what?" Darwin covered his mouth.

"No way..." Finn muttered.

"For real...?" Dexter uttered.

"Do you have anything to tell us, Mandy?" Buttercup glared at her, waiting for her to speak.

Mandy remained silent for a couple seconds until finally speaking up "Oh come on!" she crossed her arms "Are you guys really _that _dense? Are we just going to forget about Connie's murder? Mordecai wrote a note incriminating Steven!"

"She has a point..." Finn commented.

"That doesn't make you innocent, though." Buttercup said.

"Okay then," the blonde girl replied "If I was the murderer how could I have received this!" she said before pulling a note out of nowhere and showing it to everyone.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked.

"This here is a note that I received about thirty minutes before hearing the body discovery announcement. It says this," she cleared her throat "_Hello, Mandy, could you please meet me in the dog room? From, Dee Dee._"

Everyone else gasped at this.

"I- Impossible!" Dexter exclaimed "How can this be possible?"

"Wait, Mandy, could you pass me the note?" Robin asked.

"Whatever." Mandy shrugged, passing the the note to person beside her until it finally got to Robin. He looked at Mandy's note and them at Dee Dee's note.

"No way..." Robin muttered out loud in disbelief.

"What is it Robin?" Blossom asked, noticing Robin's expression.

"These notes..." he started "They have the exact same writing..."

"Really?" Blossom inquired, curiously.

"Yeah look." the two notes passed through the nine peers left until they finally got to Robin again.

"You're right. The same handwriting, the same style, nothing different." Blossom confirmed.

"Wait so, what does this mean exactly?" Finn asked.

"I think the murderer sent a note to both Dee Dee and Mandy so one of them would show up so he could kill them." Robin stated.

"And since I'm not dumb, of course I didn't go to the dog room." Mandy finished, crossing her arms.

"We cannot say the same for Dee Dee though..." Buttercup sadly said.

"Sadly, Dee Dee fell for the murderer's trap and got... killed." Robin concluded.

Dexter sighed sadly at that.

Robin said "Now we know that not only Blossom and I are ruled out as suspects, but also Mandy I guess."

"And Dexter and Darwin are obviously innocent." Blossom said as if it was completely obvious.

"So, it has to be... one of those four." Mandy concluded, referring to Finn, Steven, Bubbles and Buttercup.

The four main suspects stared at each other suspiciously.

_Bubbles and Buttercup are two of the main suspects, _Blossom thought, _I've got to prove they're innocent somehow, there's just no way one of them did this whole mess..._

"I think we should do a quick recap about what we just discovered." Blossom suggested.

"Alright." Mandy cleared her throat "We know that the murderer sent a note to both Dee Dee and I to meet them in the dog room so they could kill one of us. In the end Dee Dee went there and was killed by the Rottweiler in the dog room."

Steven continued "The reason why the dog mutilated Dee Dee so violently is because the murderer broke the dog room's feeder timer. And she most likely died of blood loss."

"And this all happened while searching for something that **didn't even exist.**" Robin finished, looking away.

"Huh? W-what do you mean, Robin?" Bubbles asked, as confused with Robin's statement as almost everyone else.

"Wait, do you mean the riddle was fake?!" Buttercup's eyes widened.

He nodded "Yup. I've been thinking about it since the moment I first saw it. Why would Monokuma offer us a way out of this school at this point?"

"It actually makes a _lot _of sense when you think about it." Blossom agreed "The riddle actually asked us to stay in the first and second floors and don't go to the third one because there would only be 'boredom'. It seems to me that it was just so the murderer could've killed Dee Dee and Gumball in secret."

"Hey, MonoClod!" Mandy called him, who appeared to be sleeping.

The bear jolted awake and rubbed his eyes "Hmm... what is it?"

"Were you really sleeping at a moment like this?" Dexter frowned.

"A bear needs its beauty sleep." he yawned loudly.

"You sure do." Buttercup snickered.

"Shut it! Now, why did you wake me up?"

"Did you ever give a riddle that said you'll help us out of here?" Mandy asked, glaring at him.

"What?!" he shook his head "Nope! I would never do that! That would ruin the whole fun of this game."

"I'll give you the fun." muttered Mandy.

"As I suspected, this riddle wasn't written by Monokuma." Robin said. "It was obviously written by the murderer."

"Now we just gotta find out who that is..." Finn said.

The peers looked at each other in suspicion before actually going back to discussing the murder.

"Well, we talked about Dee Dee. It's time to talk about the blue one." Mandy said.

"His name was Gumball." Darwin glared at her.

"Yeah that does it too." she continued.

"Well," Dexter thought aloud "The gun used to kill him wasn't in the crime scene as far as I know... Did anyone find it?"

"Yeah, I actually did." Steven said "It was back in the armory."

"And the weird part is that, according to the armory's sign in sheet, _Gumball_ was the one who took the gun _and _also put it back..." Bubbles said.

"What's weird about that?" Mandy asked.

"The gun was first taken at 08:56 and was brought back 09:15... which means, it was brought back _after _the body discovery announcement, which was around 09:15 too. " Buttercup explained.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would mean he put it back in the armory after he was dead, which is impossible. Something's fishy..." Mandy commented.

"But we also discovered that the writing that supposedly Gumball used to sign the paper when he took the gun wasn't the same he used to put it back. Meaning that the person who took it isn't the same one who put it back." Steven concluded "...Right?"

"Exactly, Steven." Blossom smiled at him.

Robin thought for a bit until he eventually realized something "Guys, I think I figured it out. I know exactly who killed Dee Dee." he said.

"Really?! Who?!" Dexter curiously asked. The other pupils looked at him with the same curiosity.

"Gumball. Gumball was the one who killed Dee Dee." he said, without even stuttering.

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"Gumball?" Finn incredulously repeated "That's crazy! In case you haven't noticed, Gumball's dead!"

"There is some substancial evidence that I found concerning the status of Gumball's body." he replied "I'm talking about **=his hands=**."

"His hands? What is it with his hands?" Darwin asked angrily.

"While I was doing the autopsy, I discovered rope burns on his hands. I believe they coincide with the marks Dee Dee has on her neck." Robin explained.

"Well, the Rottweiler in the dog room could've easily done that. We know that it killed her. What could've stopped it from scratching her neck?" Mandy said.

"Mandy's right!" Dexter exclaimed "Plus, that can't be possible because there are no ropes in this school! **There's no way Gumball could've killed Dee Dee!**"

"No! That's wrong!" Blossom contradicted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullet Used: =his hands=**

"Actually, it is very possible that Gumball was the one who killed Dee Dee." Blossom said "Robin claims he saw rope burns on his hands, which coincide with Dee Dee's scratches on her neck. And the rope could've come from the storage room in the dog room."

"Your mere theories don't make Gumball the culprit of this case. As I already said, the scratches could've come from the dog itself. Although there _could _be a rope. We cannot confirm it." Mandy said.

"Mandy's right! You can't confirm it because it's a lie! Gumball wouldn't kill anyone!" Darwin shouted angrily.

"And you know what else we can't confirm?" Mandy continued "If Robin's autopsy is really right." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom raised a brow "_You _told him to do the autopsy, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did ask him to the the autopsy. But now that I think about it, it could have been a mistake." she admitted "You see, by doing the autopsy he could've lied about every single pormenor. He could be lying about everything that we discovered until now so that he could waste our time." she explained.

"But I didn't!" he exclaimed "I would never do that."

"Okay then, I suppose you took some pictures on your handbook so we could see that what you're saying is true, right?" she asked.

"I... I admit I did not do that." he admitted, gulping "But it's not like I would remember at a time like that."

"Oh, you wouldn't?" Mandy questioned, obviously not expecting a response "Blossom and I actually showed you guys pictures about our findings. Are you telling me that one of the smartest people here, you, would forget such an important pormenor?"

"Mandy's right! You could've been tricking us from the beginning!" Dexter exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I can't believe it!" Finn exclaimed in shock.

"Wait no!" Blossom interjected "What's wrong with you guys?! I thought we had already stablished that Robin was innocent! After all, me and him found the bodies!"

"We know that, Blossom." Mandy rolled her eyes "But just because he isn't the murderer, it doesn't mean he doesn't have to do with the murder."

"Huh?" Blossom inquired.

"Also, notice how quick you were to defend him?" Mandy noticed "That's why I believe someone here is working together!"

The rest of the pupils gasped in shock.

"In fact, I have a theory," Mandy said "Robin and Blossom obviously didn't kill Dee Dee and Gumball. But who, out of the rest of us, would be willing to kill them and choose Robin and Blossom to leave the school with them?"

"Wait, you don't mean-" Dexter started.

"Yes. I think that the true culprit, or should I say _culprits _are Bubbles and Buttercup!" she accused.

Everyone, apart from Robin and Mandy gasped.

"No way..." Steven muttered.

"What?! How could you say that?!" Buttercup angrily spat at her.

"Oh, this is getting interesting." Monokuma rubbed his paws.

"Exactly what I'm saying. I would say one of them killed Gumball and the other one killed Dee Dee." Mandy finished.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Buttercup shouted. "How could we kill two people? That would never work!"

"Technically," Monokuma started "It could work if the murders had happened at the same time."

"What?!" Buttercup shouted.

"We didn't do anything!" Bubbles desperately exclaimed.

"Lies! These are all lies!" Blossom shouted but with no avail, everyone was already stuck with Mandy's idea.

"That actually makes sense..." Dexter thought.

"I can't believe you tried to put the blame on my brother!" Darwin angrily shouted and then got back to crying silently.

"No, this is wrong! We didn't plan this!" Blossom kept on trying to tell them. She looked at Robin, who looked back at her with his eyes widened. He also didn't know how to prove everyone else wrong.

_I can't believe this, everyone thinks this was all a plan all along, _Blososm thought, _I have to show them! I have to show them the truth! _

**Non-Stop Debate!**

"So, Mandy believes that this was all a plan so that Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin would all leave the school..." Dexter said "It's definitely a good theory and it makes sense."

"No! You guys are wrong! Stop with believing Mandy! She knows nothing!" Buttercup shouted.

"Judging by their reactions, they're obviously mad I found out about their plan." Mandy said, crossing her arms proudly, although she didn't really show any type of emotion.

"Oh shut up! How can you make this type of accusation without actual proof? AND WHY IS EVERYONE BUYING IT?!" Buttercup continued.

"Just admit it already so we can vote. This is getting tiring already." Mandy said in a yawn.

"Yeah just admit that you guys are the culprits and that **you have no proof Gumball was actually the killer!**" Darwin exclaimed angrily.

"That's wrong!" Blossom shouted.

**Contradiction! Verbal Bullets Used: Monokuma's Riddle, Dee Dee's and Mandy's Notes, Armory's Sign-In-Sheet**

"I don't know why Mandy is so willing to put the blame on me and my sisters, and although I can't exactly prove you guys they're innocent, I can tell that Gumball was definitely Dee Dee's killer." Blossom said.

"We're listening." Mandy frowned.

Blossom sighed "I believe that if we compare the handwriting of everything, it could coincide with Gumball's writing." she said "Just see."

She pulled her handbook from her pocket and showed everyone the paper Gumball supposedly had written his name from the armory. She then asked for Dee Dee's and Mandy's noted and before showing them to everyone she looked carefully at the writing. It was definitely identical. "See!"

Everyone stared in attention at the writing. They could confirm that the writing was definitely similar.

Before anyone else could say anything, Blossom pulled the fake riddle out of her pocket and showed it to everyone, alongside the other writings. She passed the proves through everyone in the trial. When they finally handed them to her, Finn decided to speak up.

"Not gonna lie, the writing is really identical." he admitted.

"In fact it really is." Dexter said "But technically that doesn't make Gumball the killer. Someone could've make it seem like it was him by writing his name on the armory's sign in sheet."

"Not really. Monokuma himself said that we _had _to put our names there if we were going to borrow a weapon." Blossom said "Isn't it right, Monokuma?"

"Yup, that's right!" the bear confirmed "If they don't then they're punished!"

"But what about the person who brought the gun back to the armory? Wouldn't they get punished then?" Finn asked.

"Not really. At that time a murder had just occurred. And it's obvious that Monokuma loves these trials, so punishing the person who brought the gun back would just take all the fun out of this for him." she glared at the bear.

"Guilty!" Monokuma exclaimed, while laughing quietly.

"Asshole." Buttercup muttered.

"NO!" Darwin shouted "Gumball would _never _do that!" he exclaimed angrily, as tears started running down his face.

Blossom looked sadly at him "Darwin, I know it's hard to believe but-"

"No! Shut up!" Darwin continued "That's not right! Shut up!"

"Darwin," Robin started "everything is pointing towards Gumball, as much as it might hurt to think about it. Let's not forget he did have a motive. He would most likely choose you to leave the school with him."

"But..." he didn't say anything else and went back to crying.

"Oh damn" Finn looked sadly at Darwin "This is truly horrible."

"Ohhh," Bubbles whimpered as tears started forming on her own eyes.

Robin sighed "So, Gumball wrote the Monokuma Riddle, the notes to Dee Dee and Mandy, and then he killed Dee Dee... Right?"

"I guess so... I guess it makes sense." Mandy shrugged, unbothered.

"Okay then." Dexter huffed "Apparently Gumball killed Dee Dee." he continued with obvious disgust and anger on his voice "But now, who killed Gumball?"

"Y'all better figure that out fast because I'm getting bored already!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Okay okay we get it." Mandy glared at him "There's something I find particularly weird about this though."

"What?" Steven asked.

"Gumball and Darwin would always be together as far as I remember. _Always_ together."

"So?" Blossom inquired.

"So, where was Darwin at the time Gumball was killing Dee Dee? Gumball had an hour to do the whole murder. Wouldn't you, Darwin, eventually get worried? Or... is it because you helped him do so?" the blond girl with the bitter attitude indirectly accused him.

"I- uh-" Darwin muttered, after wiping his last tears off his face.

"Oh come on!" Buttercup exclaimed angrily at the girl "First, you wanna put the blame on me, my sisters and Robin and now you wanna put the blame on _Darwin. _The _brother_ of one the victims?" she folded her arms, frowning "That's _way _too low."

"Right. And there's also the fact that Monokuma specifically said that the murderer couldn't have received the help of the person he wanted to leave the school with." Robin added.

"I was just saying, geez." Mandy said, before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Blossom looked at the blond girl, _What is it with her after all?_

"Time is up, kiddos!" Monokuma exclaimed impatiently "This has been going for way too long for my liking."

"But we still haven't figured it out yet!" Blossom replied, feeling anxious. They had just figured the fact that Gumball was Dee Dee's murderer, and they weren't even close to find _Gumball's _murderer.

"Just give us more five minutes." Robin asked calmly.

"I don't think five minutes are enough, Robin..." Dexter said.

"Well, it has to be enough! Or else you will all die!" Monokuma said.

"Let's make this quick." said Mandy "Did anyone else find more clues about this case?"

"I don't think anyone else has more clues." Buttercup said "i think if someone had, they would've told us earlier."

"But there has to be something else we didn't talk about. There has to be!" Steven exclaimed.

"Maybe we should recap this one last time. Just to make sure we got everything right." Robin suggested.

"Ugh." Mandy grumbled, already tired of all of that "Okay so Gumball made the Monokuma Riddles for everyone so no one would go to the third floor while he was killing his victim, which would be either me or Dee Dee, ending up being the latter."

Dexter continued "Then, at around 09:13 I guess, we all heard a loud gunshot coming through the third floor."

"And then **we all rushed to the arcade. Right? At least that's what I think it happened.**" Buttercup said.

"No..." Blossom uttered "That's... wrong..."

**Contradiction! Verbal Bulled Used: Game Machine's Timer**

"Huh? What?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

Blossom's eyes widened in horror as she thought she had just found everything out. "I just remembered something that I find weird now."

**~Flashback~**

_Suddenly, Steven, Finn, Bubbles and Dexter dashed through the open door, but froze at the horrible sight in front of them._

_"Oh Glob! What the- what happened in here?!" Finn exclaimed, staring with horror at the scene._

_Bubbles gasped "Oh no... Not again!" she started crying silently. Blossom walked next to her to comfort her sister._

_"A- another two people?! But why? And how?!" Steven __wondered._

_"Why would someone do this?!" Buttercup exclaimed._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Buttercup... You just appeared out of nowhere when everyone gathered in the arcade..." Blossom breathed out.

Buttercup raised a brow at her sister "_What _are you talking about?"

"You just seemed to have teleported into the room. You were the only one who didn't arrive at the arcade... It seems like you were already there..." the pink powerpuff girl muttered.

"Ooh this just got interesting." Mandy commented, invested on where that was going as much as the others.

"Blossom, what the heck are you implying...?" Buttercup suddenly got defensive.

Blossom didn't answer and simply continued "The game machine's timer... it said that the last game had been played at exactly 09:11 AM if I remember. That was way too close to the time of heard the gunshot..."

"So? What do you mean by that?" the green powerpuff girl frowned.

"The only people who would go to the arcade to play video games were Gumball, Darwin... and _you_, Buttercup." Blossom stated, now slightly trembling at what was happening at the moment.

"Buttercup..." Robin muttered "You..."

Buttercup looked around the trial and discovered everyone was looking at her with either disappointed or shocked expressions. She took a step back.

"Well, let's get on with the votes!" Monokuma rubbed his paws maliciously.

"**WAIT****!**"

Everyone turned back at the person who had just suddenly shouted.

"Darwin, what are you doing..." Buttercup gritted her teeth.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't lie anymore!" Darwin shouted, tears running all over his face once again "**I **killed Gumball! I am the murderer! It's all my fault!" he broke down.

"NO WAY!" Mandy shouted, finally showing another kind of emotion, definitely not expecting that.

"WHAT?!" Finn exclaimed.

"B-but you're his-" Dexter stuttered.

"I know! I know!" he shouted through his tears.

"B-but that's impossible!" Blossom exclaimed "There's nothing that points to you! Are you kidding?!"

"I didn't want to do it! I never wanted to do it! But we had no choice..." Darwin whimpered.

"We?" Robin asked.

Darwin took a deep breath "Gumball and I... we planed this all. We've been planning it as soon as Monokuma announced the motive."

"Oh no..." Bubbles covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief.

"Darwin... explain it, please." Steven said.

Darwin sighed. "All the stuff that you guys guessed until now is right. But in the end I- I-" he couldn't finish the sentence. He began to tell what happened.

**~Flashback~**

_Gumball and Darwin stared at Dee Dee's dead body laying on the ground of the dog room. Beside it was a pink knife and the rope Gumball had used to put her inside the Rottweiler's cage._

_"Oh my-" Darwin couldn't handle what he was seeing and rain straight to the nearest bathroom to puke. _

_Gumball looked at his hands, which now had rope burns. On one hand he had the gun he had taken from the armory in case something went wrong and on the other he had the blue knife he had taken from the claw machine a few days ago. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had _killed _someone. Despair had taken over him like it had taken over his other pupils that weren't there with them anymore._

_But it was too late. He had done it now and there was just no turning back. After all, he wasn't doing just for him, but also for his brother. They couldn't handle be there anymore and they had been planning that for some time now. They couldn't give up now._

_After a while, Darwin came back, tears running across his face. Gumball looked at his brother's expression and immediately felt tears forming on his eyes. He quickly whipped them out of his face "Darwin, hold these for me please."_

_The blue cat passed the gun and the tiny knife to his brother and mentally prepared himself to drag Dee Dee's body to the arcade._

**~End Of Flashback~**

Darwin stopped for a bit. He had to pause a little before continuing.

"I have a question." Bubbles said "We found a pink knife on the floor of the dog room. But you talked about a blue one."

"I think I know why." Blossom said "Dee Dee wasn't dumb. Of course she wasn't. She would obviously think that the note that was sent to her was suspicious. I think she took a knife out of the arcade in case someone would attack her... but she didn't succeed... Right?"

Darwin simply nodded. He decided to tell the rest of the story. The part that really mattered.

**~Flashback~**

_Gumball had just finished cleaning the blood trail with a mop he had found in the dog room and was now in the arcade with Darwin._

_Little did they know, that there weren't alone. Buttercup had heard them enter and had stopped the game she was playing when she noticed Dee Dee's body. She couldn't believe it. Out of everyone there, they were one of the people she would never imagine doing it. "Oh my god..." she stared at Dee Dee's corpse in horror._

_Gumball sighed. He couldn't even bear looking at his brother who was definitely horrified. "I'm sorry..." he whispered. "Darwin, give me the stuff." he asked without looking at him._

_Darwin was about to do so when he stopped. That was wrong. That was really wrong. He couldn't just move on with that._

_"No." he said, with a serious expression as tears still ran down his face._

_"What?" Gumball turned to look at his brother._

_"I said no! I can't do this anymore! We shouldn't have done this to begin with!" he shouted._

_"Oh and _now _you decide to tell me that?! We've been planning this for three days and now that we're doing it you decide to tell this?!" Gumball practically shouted "Ugh, just pass me the stuff, dude!" Gumball said as he reached to take the gun and the knife from his brother. _

_"No! We can't do this!" Darwin said as he backed away from his brother. Gumball managed to hold the gun and was fighting with his brother for it. _

_"I'm doing this for us!" Gumball shouted._

_"It still doesn't make it right!" Darwin shouted back. He had so much tears on his eyes that he didn't even see himself pulling the trigger, making a loud bang._

_A body fell on the ground. At that, Darwin immediately dropped what he was carrying, the gun included and started trembling like crazy. "Oh god... Oh my god no..."_

_"Holy cow!" Buttercup shouted, revealing to Darwin that she had been there watching the whole scene. _

_They quickly lock eyes and without thinking twice, Darwin picked up the gun and the knife and dashed out of the room, while Buttercup quickly hid behind a game machine._

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Gumball killed Dee Dee alone. I was just there in case something happened. We were desperate and we just wanted to leave the school..." the golden fish went back to crying.

"Oh my god..." Blossom muttered. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I'm sorry, Buttercup. I-"

"It's okay, Bloss." Buttercup quickly replied.

"Glob, this was horrible..." Finn said, feeling nauseated.

"Dee Dee..." Dexter couldn't handle it and started crying again.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Just vote me already!" Darwin shouted.

"Wait, there's something I don't understand." Mandy said "If Buttercup was actually the first person to find the bodies and knew who the killer was... why didn't she just tell us? That way this would be over so much sooner!"

Buttercup and Darwin looked at each other. Buttercup embraced herself for what was about to happen "That's because... I went to talk to Darwin in the weight room to ask him... if he could take me out of the school if no one discovered he was the murderer."

Blossom stared at her sister in disbelief "... You what?!" she became angry.

"I didn't actually think he wasn't going to be caught!" she said in her defense.

"I- I can't believe you!" Blossom shouted.

"As much as I love this drama, it's already time to vote!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"I refuse to vote." Robin said firmly.

"Me too. Darwin obviously regrets what he did." Steven said.

"Really?" Mandy looked at everyone else "Ugh, fine."

"Whatever." Monokuma shrugged. After a while, he pulled a lever, revealing a slot machine behind him. The reels spun until they stopped on the culprit's face.

It was Darwin's.

* * *

"B-but nobody voted right?" Blossom looked at her peers "No one voted, how did this happen?!"

"Actually one person voted for Darwin and I'm not gonna tell who. Upupupupu..." Monokuma said. "Now, it's execution time!"

"Oh no..." Darwin muttered.

"No, Darwin!" Bubbles shouted.

"I can't see this." Finn closed his eyes.

* * *

**Execution: Who Wants Some Sushi?**

Darwin seemed to tied on a sushi food board along with other pieces of sushi, ready to be cooked. He was going to be the star of world wide famous Chef Monokuma's dish!

The Chef, who was wearing a typical cooker's hat with a typical cooker's uniform, started cutting the other pieces of sushi with a big knife. Getting closer and closer to Darwin's turn. Such an amazing and clean technique.

Darwin panicked as he tried to get free. He didn't want to be cooked!

However, Chef Monokuma always knows best. And he knew that the talking fish was going to be a delicious meal.

It was Darwin's turn to get sliced. He saw Monokuma raise his enormous knife and screamed from the top of his lungs. Chef Monokuma doesn't care he knows what makes a good meal. He aimed for the fish and started cutting it speedily. He ignored the blood that was spraying everywhere, becaue that's what a good Chef does!

He finally stopped cutting and grouped all the pieces. He added rice around them carefully and of course added some soy sauce. Voilá!

He smirked as he took a bite of it and started chewing it really slowly, as if he found it extremely delicious.

**Executed: Darwin**

* * *

Bubbles and Steven had broke down in tears. Blossom had some tears forming on her eyes. Finn and Buttercup refused to look. And Robin, Dexter and Mandy looked uncomfortable.

"I'm never eating sushi again." Mandy commented.

"Well, that was fun." Monokuma said "Now get outta here!"

The pupils started walking towards the elevator. Buttercup saw Blossom and Bubbles walking ahead of her and decided to join them.

"Hey, girls. Look, I-" she was immediately interrupted.

"Leave, Buttercup." Blossom bluntly said without even looking back.

Buttercup grabbed Blossom by the shoulder "But Blossom I-"

Blossom quickly shover her sister's arm away "Don't." she said before leaving with Bubbles.

Buttercup saw her sisters walking away and simply stared at the ground sadly.

* * *

There could be seen Monokuma talking to a shadow in an unknown place. The shadow's identity wasn't quite clear because of the darkness of the room.

"That was quite a show wasn't it?" Monokuma said.

"..." the shadow didn't reply.

"Ah come on! The execution was perfect! You have to agree with that!"

The shadow replied something which left Monokuma angry.

"What do you mean you wanna quit? This is just getting better!"

It replied once again to Monokuma.

"But that wasn't even my fault!"

The shadow simply stormed off the room, not wanting to deal with Monokuma.

"Eh, they'll come back." Monokuma shrugged "They always come back."

* * *

**In case you're wondering the shadow Monokuma was talking to is in fact one of the students... I won't say more than that.**

**So, what did you guys think about it? When I said there would be messed up cases back in the fifth chapter, I was mainly referring to this one. **

**Now, all the three powerpuff girls have been a suspect on a trial. Will one of the be more than just a suspect**** in the future...?**

**Please review with your opinions on this case and with your predictions too! I love reading them. **


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17 - Chaotic (Part 1)_**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter _again. _I'll try to update at least twice a month. Anyways, here's the beginning of the fifth chapter...**

* * *

Blossom just laid in her bed, numbly staring at the ceiling at exactly 02 AM. She felt like her life was just getting worse and worse. Not only Gumball and Dee Dee had been victims of murder and Darwin was executed... and transformed into sushi. But she had also discovered that her sister, Buttercup, had made a deal with Darwin so _she _could leave the school with _him_! Ugh, what the hell was she thinking?! They were supposed to get out of this hell hole together! So selfish!

Monokuma had told them that three people would leave the school in the end. In Blossom's mind, that was the perfect opportunity for the three of them to leave that school. They _had _to leave that school and fast. Not only their mental states were at risk but also the whole world outside. The world outside... She _needed_ to know what was happening outside. She needed to know everyone was safe... although that probably wasn't the case. And honestly she didn't expect that to be the case. She knew that the probability of her city being in complete ruins was huge. After all, they were the only reason their city had still been in pieces... She would literally think about this everyday.

Blossom thought about the probability of the three of them escaping together. There were eight people left... The probability was definitely not huge. But they could still make it. They _were gonna _make it. "I'm the leader of the powerpuff girls," she muttered to herself. "And I'm going to do everything possible to keep my sisters alive, even if I have to-"

She stopped herself from continuing. She couldn't possibly be thinking of doing that. She would NEVER do that! And Monokuma would _never _make her do it. Maybe the others had been in such deep despair to the point of killing someone but Blossom wouldn't fall for that. She had to think smarter. Mandy, Dexter and Robin. All of them were serious and really smart. They had survived that long for a reason right? Well, Connie and Bubblegum were also pretty smart... but they just had bad luck. She had to survive that place somehow. She needed to be more focused on leaving that place rather than trying to make everyone work together. Damn, she looked like Mandy or Dexter saying that stuff.

_"It is not the strongest or the smartest that will survive, but those who are able to bring about change."_

Robin's words echoed in her head. The words he had said on the very first day they were there when they all met. He was right. The people who killed and then died, they weren't able to do that. They couldn't adapt. But she was still alive. She was probably doing something right... Right? Yes! Right! She was going to survive! And her sisters too! However, she couldn't stop thinking about the consequences... She would have to leave her friends behind... Robin, Steven... She closed her eyes. Those were enough thoughts for the middle of night. She decided to actually sleep and rest for the upcoming day that would officialy start in five hours.

* * *

"Good morning, my dear students!" Monokuma appeared on everyone's TV's at exactly 07 AM "It's time to wake up and have another despair-inducing day on Cartoon Network's Special Academy! And don't forget to check the new floor I opened for all of you." the TV turned off.

"Well, here we go." Blossom uttered. She already knew what was going to happen next. They would all meet in the canteen, then check the new rooms, and then Monokuma would give them the motive that would result in at least one victim. It was tiring, really. But it's not like there was anything she could do about it.

She got up and headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As soon as she stepped inside she felt something weird. A really bad energy. She stared at the bathroom's wall.

Now it made sense. After all, someone had been murdered there.

Jake...

She shook her head, trying not to think about it. She changed from her pajamas to her usual outfit and headed to the canteen.

* * *

Blossom stepped inside the canteen where she only found Robin with his personal headphones on while reading a book, seating by himself.

"Hey, Robin." she greeted with barely no emotion.

She noticed he hadn't heard her because of his headphones so she simply went to sit with him.

"Oh hey, Blossom." he greeted as soon as he noticed her presence. "How are you holding up? Yesterday was tough."

"I don't want to talk about that..." she said, remembering the whole Buttercup situation "I think it is time to actually do something." she said with determination. "We need to know why we're in this school and who trapped us here. We _need _to escape."

Robin nodded "Looks like you just read my mind. I was actually planning on talking to everyone about making a collective investigation to see if we could discover anything about this whole situation. That is, after checking the new floor."

"I wonder what more rooms Monokuma could potentially come up with this time." Blossom said "Hopefully they won't be just full of ways for us to kill each other again." she sighed sadly remembering the events of the previous day.

"I'm more worried about the next motive Monokuma will give us." Robin said "The two last ones caused double murders, that can't happen again."

"You're right." Blossom replied. She muttered "I'm scared..."

"Don't lose hope, Blossom." Robin said, looking directly at her "We will find a way to get out of this hell hole. Together." he smiled.

"Yeah... together..." she uttered, rubbing her arm nervously.

"_I'm the leader of the powerpuff girls," she muttered to herself. "And I'm going to do everything possible to keep my sisters alive, even if I have to-"_

She simply sighed, feeling guilty for her own thoughts.

A couple of minutes passed and eventually everyone was inside the canteen, including Mandy which surprised all of the others.

Blossom noticed Buttercup would occasionally stare at her an expression of regret, however she simply ignored her.

"Wow Mandy, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Finn commented.

She groaned "I just came 'cause we obviously need to address some stuff here." she responded with her signature frown. "Isn't it right, Robin?"

"Yes, Mandy." he replied "As we all know Monokuma opened another floor. I suggest we go back to basis and form groups so we can carefully explore the rooms more quickly."

"And why would we explore them quickly?" Dexter raised a brow.

"Because after that I was planning on doing an actual investigation, see if we can actually find anything about this school or even about the world outside." he explained.

"Really?" Mandy said deadpanned "You really think Monokuma would just give us any clue about what's going on? Ugh, I wasn't expecting you out of all people to be that foolish, Robin."

Robin sighed "I'm not foolish." he calmly responded "I believe that there's always hope, even on a situation like this one, that we can make it out fine."

Steven stepped in "I agree with Robin. There was also that time Connie found a book about this school in the library. It was right before she... she-" Blossom rested her hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly at him, who smiled back "If there was something like that in here, there's still a chance we can find something." he said.

"Okay then." Mandy walked towards Dexter and grabbed him by his arm without warning "I'll go check the new floor with Dexter."

"Why Dexter?" Blossom raised a brow.

"Yeah, why me?" Dexter inquired, also confused.

"Because out of all of you he's the one who gives me the least headaches." she responded, visibly annoyed.

"I was actually going to pair us in groups of four-" he stopped when he noticed Mandy leaving the room with Dexter "Never mind." he sighed "Well, since we're just six we might as well just make groups of three."

Buttercup tried to approach Blossom "Hey Bloss, wanna-"

"I'll stay with Bubbles and Steven." Blossom quickly said, ignoring her sister.

"Well... okay then." Robin said, scratching the back of his head in confusion "Then Finn, Buttercup and I are together."

"Good." Blossom said before quickly dragging Bubbles and Steven out of the room with her.

"Hey, Blossom, calm down." Steven said, making them stop in the middle of the hallway "What happened there with Buttercup?"

"I- I don't want to talk about her now, okay? Let's just go..." she replied.

With that, the three of them walked their way to the fourth floor, to take a look at the new rooms that had opened up to them so they could find any way to get out of that place.

"_Or,_" a nagging voice in the back of Blossom's head said "_Newer ways to kill people._"

"Shut up!" she suddenly shouted, scaring both her sister and her friend.

"...What...?" Bubbles uttered, slightly trembling.

Blossom stared at Steven then at Bubbles, her eyes widened. Both of them seemed worried for her "F- forget it, let's keep going,"

"B-but, Blossom are you-" Bubbles tried to rest her hand on her sister's shoulder but the pink powerpuff lightly pushed it away.

"Let's just... let's just keep going." she said firmly before getting back on track and heading to the next floor. Bubbles and Steven simply stared briefly at each other, concerned about the pink powerpuff girl's well-being, before following suit.

* * *

"Woah..." Blossom muttered as soon as she entered the first room. She had to shield her eyes and take a moment to adjust to the bright light. What she saw astounded her.

"A botanical garden..." she uttered.

The room looked to be circular, but that wasn't the thing she noticed first. Rather, it was the abundance of green foliage and multicolored flowers. Plants were growing everywhere and the walls were painted a sky blue.

"This place is so pretty!" Bubbles said, jumping full of joy.

"And calming too." Steven added.

Blossom had to agree with that. The room had a certain relaxing vibe that had calmed her down significantly.

It didn't take long for Bubbles to start wandering through the beautiful flowers that there were. Steven followed suit, as he also loved nature.

Blossom wanted to tell them to stay focused but honestly that been the first time in a while that she had seen Bubbles so happy, which made her smile.

"Weeeeeee!" Bubbles exclaimed as she and Steven ran happily through the garden, while Blossom followed them while gazing around the place, calmly. That is, until they took sight of a giant red flower.

"Woah, it's so pretty." Steven said, while looking attentively at it.

"Yeah... I'm gonna touch it!" Bubbles exclaimed, wearing a huge smile. However, right before she could do so...

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you." Monokuma said, appearing out of nowhere "Well, actually I would because it wouldn't harm me since i'm a robot, but it would definitely harm you mere mortals."

"Harm us? What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

Blossom soon appeared on sight. She looked at Monokuma and frowned "What is he doing here?"

"Hello, Blossom. You're right on time, I was about to talk to you about this beautiful yet poisonous plant." he said before starting to read the small plaque that was bottled onto the ground in front of the flower "_The Heliamphora is a rare plant from South America. It is incredibly poisonous, with an inside that is filled with green acid. This green acid can cause asphyxiation among other side effects. Please DO NOT touch it for your own safety." _

"Woah, thanks for reading that," Blossom said "Obviously, none of us could've done it." she rolled her eyes.

Monokuma looked annoyed "I do my best so you brats have everything you need in this school with the best quality and this is what i get back?! You guys don't deserve me!"

"Maybe it would be better if this wasn't a damn killing game-" Blossom stopped once she caught something in the corner of her eye. "What's that?" she pointed towards something that looked like a control panel.

"Oh, those are for the sprinklers!" Monokuma revealed, returning to his smiley self.

"Sprinklers?" Bubbles inquired curiously.

"Yeah! It controls the sprinklers for the garden." he said "They are set to go off every morning at 8:00."

"Interesting..." Blossom admitted.

"Yes, very interesting. Perfect hour to commit a murder dontcha think?" the bear said between laughs.

The three kids simply glared at him before deciding to leave the room.

After exiting the room and walking a bit, Steven noticed something. "Is that a room?" he pointed towards a door in the wall.

"It seems like it." Blossom said as they walked towards it.

As they walked inside, they found out it was just a plain storage room. It was full of boxes and cleaning utensils. And also dust.

"Oh, it's just a storage room." Bubbles said "A dusty one."

"Seems like there's nothing interesting in here- Hm?" Blossom noticed something while searching through the boxes. Her eyes widened.

"What is it, Blossom?" Steven asked.

"Look!" Blossom exclaimed as she showed them two handbooks, each on each hand of hers.

"E-books? Huh?" Steven seemed lost.

"And there are more in here!" Blossom showed them the box. It contained about ten e-books, among them there was a broken one. "Guys, I think these are the handbooks of... the rest of us. The ones who are not here anymore..."

"No way!" Steven exclaimed in shock. He grabbed an e-book and turned it on. It showed a picture of Mindy. "And they're working too!"

"We have to tell the others!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"That's right, only after checking the other rooms though." Blossom said "Okay?"

The other two nodded before making their way to the next room.

* * *

"Is this a studio?" Bubbles asked as they stepped into the next room.

"Definitely." Steven said "My dad was a singer so one time he took me to a studio to show me where and how he recorded his music." he revealed "It was pretty similar to this one, though this seems more professional."

Glancing around the room they noticed the room was actually divided in two. The one they were in was a small and barely able to squeeze the three of them inside. There was a row of buttons and switches, along with three chairs, facing a small glass panel that let them look into another room, that contained plenty of wires and microphones that hung from the ceiling.

"This might me be where Monokuma makes his announcements." Blossom thought aloud.

"Your dad was a singer, Steven?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"Yeah, he sort of was." Steven slightly blushed but his expression quickly changed to a sad one "I miss him..."

Bubbles and Blossom looked briefly at each other, sad for their friend. That was, until Bubbles' eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey, Steven, do you know how this works?" she asked as she walked into the small room with the microphones, closing the door behind her, taking Steven off his thoughts.

"Hmm..." he murmured, eyeing a knob. "Maybe if I turn this..." he said as he turned the knob. He flashed Bubbles a thumbs up.

Assuming it was working she started babbling into the microphone. However, no sound came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Blossom inquired in confusion.

Steven shrugged as Bubbles bounded out of the room, grinning from ear to ear "So, did you hear what I said?" she asked. Her face fell when Steven shook his head "Aww. Did we do something wrong?"

Blossom raised a brow "We're trying to do something?"

"Well... yeah I guess." the blue powerpuff shrugged. She looked over the board of buttons and her eyes lit up. "Here we go!" she flipped a red switch.

Nothing happened.

Steven hesitated "Umm..." what he was about to say was suddenly cut off when Mandy suddenly burst through the doors "Heh, I guess you guys finally found the studio. I guess it was about time someone started messing around in here."

"Huh? How did you know?" Bubbles asked.

"Dexter and I checked out this place before you guys did. You can use it to speak through the intercoms across the school."

"We didn't hear anything though." Blossom said.

Mandy face-palmed "That's because there are no intercoms in this room." she said, gesturing to the ceiling. She changed her tone to a whisper "You guys shouldn't be messing around this place. Dexter thinks he can maybe mess around with the broadcast signal... Maybe get a signal for help out."

"That's possible?!" Blossom inquired before looking at the camera in the corner of the room.

Mandy nodded "However, that's not why I'm here. Monokuma presented the new motive... Follow me."

Blossom, Bubbles and Steven glanced at each other in fear of what they were about to see. This new motive couldn't possibly be worse than the ones they had had until now... right...?

* * *

'Emergency Room' was written in the door of the room the four were about to enter, along with a giant red cross printed on it. Mandy slowly opened the door, revealing a horrible sight.

The rest of the pupils was already there. All of them wearing either a sad or a horrified expression. The room was full of hospital beds and there lying were...

"Professor!" Blossom and Bubbles ran desperately towards their fathers' hospital bed, where Buttercup was, staring at him in horror "W-what is this?!" Blossom screamed in horror, staring at the rest of the room. There were other people lying in there, hanging onto life, she assumed they were relatives/friends of their other pupils.

"Dad!" Steven cried as he ran towards a hospital bed. He started sobbing. "What's happening?!"

Dexter whimpered "My parents..." he uttered "Monokuma... he- he-"

Robin clenched his fists "This must be his new motive." Robin said, actually showing rage for the first time.

Suddenly, a screen that was situated in one of the top corners of the room, above the hospital beds, came to life, revealing Monokuma's smug face "Upupupupu!"

"What have you done, you bastard?!" Finn screamed at him before looking back at the pale girl that was lying on the bed he was holding onto.

"I see you guys have figure out the next motive already! You see, your loved ones here are in a comatose state. They're not dead but they aren't really alive either!" he revealed.

"Marceline..." Finn looked sadly at the girl in the bed, tearing up a bit "Won't you stop killing my friends?!"

"Why the hell did you have to drag them to this?!" Robin furiously shouted at the screen "Starfire..." he clenched his fists.

"Well duh!" he exclaimed "Because it's the perfect motive! Kill to save one of your loved ones." he rubbed his paws evilly "So, I'm willing to make a deal. Should one of you commit the perfect murder, I will save _any one _of your comatose friends! If none of you manage to do it in three days, they will all be killed!"

"You're disgusting!" Finn spat.

"How did you even manage to find them...?" Mandy asked suspicously as she glanced towards one of the very few friends she had, Billy.

"A bear never reveals its secrets!" he said "Now that the first part is done, everyone head to the dining hall!" he ordered.

"Dining Hall?" Mandy repeated.

"Are you kidding me now?! We're not gonna leave them here!" Buttercup shouted, probably the most angry she had been inside that school. The students nodded in agreement.

"Yes you will! Or else you will be _punished_!" he said in a serious tone. The screen suddenly shut down.

With no other option, the pupils made their way out of the room.

* * *

After waiting for a while outside a set of double doors, the pupils - who were still looking pissed and/or extremely sad with what had happened earlier - heard Monokuma's voice come out from behind them. "I'm opening the doors, right now." Right after he said that, the doors silently swung open and the students were greeted with a pleasant sight.

The room had expensive-looking painting all over the room and a giant table smack in the center of everything. Wooden chairs surrounded the oak table, with a giant throne seat where Monokuma was sitting. Piles of food littered the table.

The students looked at each other warily before seating down.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Monokuma asked "Dig in!"

"No." Mandy spoke up for everyone "You think we will fall for that? The food might be poisonous or something."

"Mandy's right. We will _never ever _trust you, Monokuma." Robin said "Speaking of which, what's with that?" he pointed over to a sauce in the middle of the table. It was red and it looked a lot like...

"...Blood?!" Blossom inquired in horror.

"What do you think?" Monokuma smirked.

Immediately the pupils stared at the bear in disgust.

"I fucking knew it, you bastard!" Finn said, before standing up from his chair, completely mad.

The bear barked a laugh "I was joking with you, you clowns!" he said "Anyways, as I said, I will present you the second part of the motive. Please look under your chairs."

Everyone's hands went to the bottom of their chairs. Blossom felt a small piece of paper taped to the bottom of her's and pulled it out. It was a small envelope with her name printed on it.

"Inside of the your envelopes you will find the name of a random pupil written on a piece of paper. That means they are your **target**." Monokuma revealed "You will have to kill only _that _person and that person _only, _understand?If you kill someone else other than your target you won't receive the advantage..."

"And that is...?" Dexter raised a brow.

"Half of the evidence of your murder will be erased! That way, it'll make it more difficult to find the murderer. Upupupupu!" he exclaimed happily and certain that a murder was about to happen soon.

Blossom ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper. "_Robin..._" she read in her mind. At least she now knew someone wasn't going to be a victim...

* * *

**New Rooms: Botanical Garden, Studio, Emergency Room, Dining Hall, Storage Room**

* * *

**Alive: **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Robin, Mandy, Steven, Dexter, Finn

**Dead: **Jake, Rigby, Connie, Mordecai, Ben, Princess Bubblegum, Mindy, Dee Dee, Gumball, Darwin

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Who will kill? Who will be killed? Upupupu...**


End file.
